Rock Hard
by sakuloba
Summary: Continuacion de Backstage , en esta el protagonista es Gray... sin dejar a los demas cantantes de los Slayers... la continuacion del Romance de Natsu y Lucy... Cabe mencionar que habras mas Gruvia!
1. Chapter 1

El vocalista principal de los Slayerss, Gray, quedó con el corazón destrozado cuando Juvia lo dejó para perseguir sus sueños. De manera que cuando ella regresa a su vida, no está seguro de estar listo para revivir el dolor o el placer de nuevo. Cuando Juvia convence a Gray para comprometerse en una relación con beneficios, las cosas parecen estar yendo a su favor, hasta que uno de sus fans captura su demostración pública y explicita de afecto en un vídeo y lo postea por todo el internet.

¿Confiará Juvia alguna vez en Gray?

¿Se ha convertido Gray en el hombre de los sueños de Juvia o simplemente él estaba asumiendo esa postura para obtener lo que quiere?


	2. prologo

Capitulo 1

Juvia era la mujer más feliz del planeta. La vida no podría haber sido más perfecta. Se coloco detrás de Gray, lo rodeó con sus brazos alrededor del cuello, y lo besó en la oreja. —Hey, cariño, ¿adivina qué?

—¿Qué? —dijo él distraídamente.

Ella echó un vistazo alrededor de su hombro y lo encontró con el ceño fruncido en una pila de facturas.

—¡Lo obtuve!

Su ceño se profundizó con confusión. —¿Obtuviste? ¿Obtuviste qué?

Ella sacó la carta de aceptación de su bolsillo trasero y lo abrió delante de él. Esto acabaría con el ceño fruncido de su hermoso rostro.

Mientras él leía, ella miraba su anillo de compromiso adquirido recientemente. Después de todo su trabajo duro en la escuela, sus sueños finalmente se convertían en realidad.

Tener un pedazo de hombre vocalista estrella de una banda en asenso como su prometido era el glaseado en su Pop Tart.

—¿Escuela de Leyes? —La voz grave retumbó por la espalda de él contra su pecho.

—Sí. ¿No es genial? Estoy tan emocionada. Tenemos que salir a celebrar.

Ella lo besó en la sien y lo apretó. —Voy a ponerme una falda. Vamos a ir de excursionismo. Quiero que me hagas el amor en una calle llena de gente. Tal vez en Rodeo Drive. O Hollywood Boulevard. ¿Qué te parece?

puedo costear arreglar la transmisión del maldito autobús. —El lanzó la carta de aceptación sobre la pila de facturas.

—No te preocupes. —Ella sacó una segunda carta. La carta con su concesión de ayuda financiera—. Becas, subvenciones y exenciones. Sólo tengo que llegar con $3.000 al semestre.

Gray empujó la silla de la mesa y fue a abrir el maltrecho refrigerador. Al encontrarlo vacío, lo cerró de nuevo. —No tengo $3.000, Juvia.

No lo entendía. Este era su sueño. Él se animó a seguir el suyo. ¿Por qué ella no podía? A pesar de que la banda de Gray, los Slayers, probablemente nunca sería tan grande como las ambiciones de ese hombre, ella creía en él. ¿Era mucho pedir que él creyera en ella, también?

—No espero que pagues por ella, Gray. Voy a encontrar una manera. Sólo quiero que estés feliz por mí. Felicítame. Algo. Esto es lo más importante que me ha pasado.

Él se apoyó contra el mostrador y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Por un segundo, ella fue golpeada por lo atractivo que era. Los anchos hombros, los músculos abultados, caderas estrechas. Pelo negro, ojos azules. Un rostro que pertenecía a películas. Y luego abrió su boca... —Yo soy lo más importante que te ha pasado. Y tú no irás.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no voy?

—No iras a la Escuela de Leyes. Estarás demasiado ocupada manteniéndome entretenido en el dormitorio. Cuando eso se vuelva aburrido, tendrás cinco o seis niños y cuidarás de ellos mientras yo esté de Tour con la banda y nos hagamos ricos y famosos.

¿Ese era el gran esquema que tenía para su vida? ¿Estaba jodidamente bromeando? —He soñado con ser una abogada desde que era niña, Gray. Iré a la Escuela de Leyes. Y no me vas a decir cómo vivir mi vida.

—Si quieres ser mi esposa, no irás. Te lo prohíbo.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad. —No quisiste decir eso.

—Sí, lo hice.

—Entonces yo no quiero ser tu esposa.

Él se burló, luciendo divertido. —No quisiste decir eso.

Esa actitud engreída que tenía, —la que le había atraído de él en primer lugar— la hizo apretar los dientes. Se sacó el anillo del dedo y lo arrojó contra él. Le dio en el pecho y él lo atrapó contra su cuerpo con la mano.

—¡Ahí está! Ve a empeñar ese pedazo de mierda barata, arregla tu precioso autobús y hazte famoso con tu estúpida banda, idiota.

Él la miró con incredulidad.

—Hemos terminado, Gray.

Sus ojos azules se agrandaron. —¿Estás rompiendo conmigo? —Por primera vez en sus cuatro meses juntos, Juvia vio un hueco en su armadura de auto-seguridad.

—Nadie ha roto conmigo. Nunca.

Joder. Él había perdido totalmente el punto.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué iba a ser feliz como tu juguete?

Su sonrisa se volvió arrogante. —Bueno, ¿no lo eres? Nunca te quejas en el dormitorio.

Ella no tenía ninguna queja en el dormitorio. Sus cuerpos fueron hechos el uno para el otro. Sus apetitos sexuales estaban en perfecta sincronización. Era todo lo demás lo que no funcionaba entre ellos.

—Me voy, Gray.

Ella dudó. Esta era su última oportunidad para arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era reconocer que se equivocó al tratar de controlar su vida. Que estaba equivocado al pensar en ella como un objeto en lugar de como una persona. Una persona que supuestamente amaba lo suficiente como para ser su esposa.

Ella esperó. Deseándolo siempre lo deseaba. Con lo dominante y arrogante que era, ella lo deseaba. No pasó nada, sin embargo, lo necesitaba.

—No creo que lo hagas. —Él se rió entre dientes—. No eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarme.

Juvia agar la carta de aceptación de la mesa y le demostró que estaba equivocado.

* * *

><p>Actualice Backstage y empezare a subir la historia del sexy cantante de los Slayers<p>

Suficiente caps he subido ya que estare ocupada el fin de semana...

Disfrutenlo


	3. Chapter 02

La confiada sonrisa de Juvia se desvaneció mientras la calificación sobre su examen final le quemaba con una fea imagen roja la retina.

F.

¿Una F?

Engulló una bocanada de aire.

¡Una F! Fracaso. Fracabuloso. Fracaespectacular. Fracaestupendo. Un Épico… fracaso.

La nota garabateada debajo de la F de Jessica era inconcebible de leer: "tal vez la próxima vez considere completar su examen como se le asignó Srta. Chase". —Mira esto —dijo el tipo sentado al lado de ella. Se apoyó en su espacio personal y tocó su examen con la parte posterior de sus dedos—. La reina del hielo me ha dado una A-. ¿Qué obtuviste tú, cerebro prodigioso? ¿El Pulitzer por el mejor examen final alguna vez hecho?

Juvia metió apresuradamente su Reprobado —¿Reprobado?— examen en su portafolio de piel. —No dan Pulitzers por eso.

—Duh. Era una broma. Entonces ¿Aún no te cansas de rechazarme?

Ella se levantó de su silla con las rodillas temblorosas. ¿Una F? ¿Cómo? ¿CÓMO? Tenía que haber un error.

Se dirigió al podio al frente de la habitación donde la Doctora Sayla estaba. Sayla siempre lucia perfecta. Su liso y brillante cabello negro largo, se tambaleó un poco cuando puso los papeles en su maletín. Su traje y ajustada falda azul marino costaba más que el carro de Juvia. Sayla tal vez sería considerada bonita si no luciera tan prejuiciosa. E intimidante.

Juvia apretó su portafolio.

Alguien agarró su brazo. Se dio la vuelta descubriendo al tipo de la A- mirándola hacia abajo con ilusión. Atractivo y elegante con su camisa azul Polo y Dockers, se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño arenoso. —¿Me acompañas por un café?

—No, gracias.

—¿Una película? ¿Cena?

—No, uhh… —Sus cejas se juntaron—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Su linda cara-de-niño se desvaneció. —Dobengal. ¿Me he sentado al lado tuyo por cuatro meses y no recuerdas mi nombre?

Bueno, muchos tipos se sentaron al lado de ella. No podía esperar que recordara sus nombres cuando tenía cero interés por ellos. —Lo siento Dobengal. No puedo hablar ahora mismo. Necesito hablar con la Dra. Sayla sobre algo importante.

—Te esperaré.

—No estoy interesada.

—Por supuesto que no. Nunca estás interesada en alguien. Tú sólo sales con idiotas. ¿Tengo razón?

La imagen de su ex-prometido revoloteó por su mente. Gray Fullbuster. Definitivamente calificaba como un idiota. Pero ya se habían separado hace dos años, no más citas con idiotas. O nadie a lo que viene al caso. —¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Agradable, inteligente y hermosa. —Él marcó las palabras con tres de sus dedos—. La receta para una mujer que sólo sale con idiotas.

Los ojos de Juvia de estrecharon. —¿Entonces por qué te sigo rechazando?

Dobengal hizo una mueca de dolor y cubrió su corazón con una mano. —Ouch. La belleza tiene garras. —Él se echó a reír—. Nos vemos afuera.

—De verdad, Dobengal, no te molestes.

—Esperaré.

Ella sacudió su mano de su brazo y continúo hacia el podio. Juvia se paró enfrente de la Dra. Sayla, la mujer le sonrió como una serpiente con pintalabios de color bronce.

—¿Tiene un momento, profesora? Me gustaría hablar con usted sobre mi calificación.

—Nada sobre que hablar.

—No entiendo como usted pudo haberme… —Juvia trago y forzó a que las próximas palabras salieran—… reprobado. Mi examen es bueno. —Enderezó su columna vertebral agarrándose de la auto-confianza que no sentía—. Excelente.

Sayla se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez, pero como claramente le indiqué, usted no siguió las instrucciones.

Eso no era verdad, exactamente.

—Analicé el caso asignado. Revisé todos los documentos del tribunal. La literatura asociada. Abordé la posición de defensa y del demandante. Evalué el veredicto y los efectos en casos futuros.

—También determinó que la defensa tuvo una posición incorrecta y procedió a la reconstrucción del caso en un intento egoísta para probar que podía ganar.

¿Egoísta? Juvia abrió la boca. La cerró de nuevo. Tomó un respiro.

—Sin embargo, la defensa perdió porque se acercó al caso del punto de vista equivocado. Si hubieran seguido mi estrategia…

—Sra. Loxar, usted es un estudiante de segundo año en leyes. ¿De verdad cree que puede ganar un caso que los abogados profesionales no?

—Sí, de hecho, lo hago. Si usted pudiera darle otra mirada…

La Dra. Sayla levantó una mano para silenciarla. —La calificación se queda, Loxar. Necesita un serio ajuste de actitud. —Sonrió con frialdad—. Que tengas un buen verano.

Juvia la agarró del brazo. —Espere. Voy a volver a escribirlo. Sacaré todas las referencias de mi estrategia alternativa.

—Debería haber hecho eso desde el primer momento. —Ellington frotó su mano a un lado—. El paquete de admiradores masculinos la está esperando. —Asintió con su cabeza hacia la puerta—. A lo mejor ellos le pueden ayudar con su pequeño problema.

Juvia miró por encima del hombro a los seis o siete chicos que la miraban desde la puerta. ¿Qué tenían que ver eso?

Se cubrió la frente con una mano, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Oh, no llores, pequeñita linda Juvia. —Sayla le dio un mohín de lastima—. No quieres arruinarme el día ¿verdad? —Levantó su maletín del podio dándose la vuelta. Se detuvo bruscamente tratando de no inclinarse sobre el Decano de estudiantes, el Dr. Taylor, quien justo había entrado por la puerta detrás de ella.

Taylor tenía una apariencia parecida a Perry Manson, excepto, bueno, más viejo. —¿Puedo verte en mi oficina en algunos minutos?

Sayla se puso rígida, bajó la cabeza y asintió.

Luego Taylor desvió su atención a Juvia. —Pareces molesta, Juvia. ¿Está todo bien?

No, todo no estaba bien. Echó un vistazo a la Dra. Sayla, de alguna manera sentía que estaba mal quejarse sobre las prácticas de calificación de la mujer con su jefe. A lo mejor Juvia merecía reprobar.

No siguió las indicaciones asignadas. Sin embargo, había tratado de impresionar a la profesora con su brillante estrategia. Obviamente había fallado en eso.

—Todo está bien —dijo Juvia con voz ronca.

—Si usted quisiera discutir algo conmigo en privado, mi puerta siempre estará abierta.

Gentil de su parte por ofrecerse, pensó ella.

Levantó la mirada para encontrarlo mirando su pecho. Él lamió sus labios mientras sus ojos iban a su garganta y luego a su pecho otra vez. —Sí, mi puerta siempre estará abierta para ti, Juvia Loxar.

Sayla le agarró el brazo. —Vamos, tenemos una reunión ahora.

El Dr. Taylor sonrió. —Oh sí, nuestra reunión. —Tocó la mejilla de Juvia.

—Ten un lindo verano.

Antes de que pudiera alejarse de su toque, él se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta donde estaba Sayla parada en sus tacones.

Juvia salió arrastrando los pies del edificio, con el parloteo de su compañero de la siguiente clase como ruido de fondo. Probablemente tendría que retomar las clases con Sayla el año siguiente. Como una estudiante de tercer año. La última humillación para la cabecilla de la clase. Ella había estado en lo superior de la clase. ¿Ahora? Probablemente al fondo.

Cuando salió del edificio, alzó la vista hacia el sur de California, el cielo estaba azul brumoso. El sol brillaba en completo contraste con la opacidad de una tormenta.

Su perspectiva.

—Juv. —Su compañera de cuarto, Melody, también estudiante de Leyes, la agarró en un entusiasta abrazo—. Último día de clases. ¿Lista para ir a celebrar?

La única amiga de Juvia. La única persona de la que se permitió depender. Si no hubiera sido por el apoyo de Melody, probablemente aún estaría llorando sobre Gray hasta quedarse dormida todas las noches.

Juvia se aferró a Melody, luchando contra las lágrimas. Melody la jaló lejos y la miró, ahuecando su mejilla suavemente. —Oh, no, algo anda mal. Necesitamos helado de chocolate. ¡Urgente!

Más tarde, con un cartón de helado de chocolate entre ellas en la cama de Juvia, Melody respondió a la situación con la angustia apropiada de una mejor amiga. —Yo leí ese documento. Era para una A. Para un A positiva. Sayla tiene algo contigo. Deberías ir con el Dr. Taylor. Decirle lo que sucedió. Tal vez te pueda ayudar.

Juvia se metió otra cucharada de helado en la boca, sintiéndose marginalmente mejor con cada trago. —Ese tipo es desagradable. Todo lo que hace es mirar mis pechos.

—Todo el mundo mira tus senos, Juv.

—Yo también soy la única estudiante que él llama por su nombre.

—Realmente no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

—¿Entender qué?

—Eres hermosa. Tienes tipos cayendo sobre sí mismos para estar contigo, sin embargo, los rechazas a todos. ¿Y cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que has tenido sexo?

—Tú sabes que no he tenido desde que…

—Botaste a ese tarado con el que estabas comprometida.

Juvia asintió con la cabeza. Ella no entendía por qué Gray aún la atormentaba.

—¿Alguna vez vas a superarlo?

—Ya lo superé. —Ella lo odiaba con sus entrañas. Sobre todo porque perdió demasiado.

—Como sea, dulzura. ¿Quién crees que te secó las lágrimas cada noche durante seis meses?

—Pero ya no lloro por él.

Melody le dio una mirada de lástima. —Lo sé. Lo siento, yo lo traje al tema. —Sorbió el helado de su cuchara—. ¿Has encontrado un trabajo?

—No. —Lo cual le preocupaba. Todas las posiciones en las que había tratado de alistarse para el verano habían fracasado. Tenía la opción de prácticas no remuneradas, pero necesitaba el dinero y el trabajo de mercado apestaba—. Tengo que hacer por lo menos 8.000 dólares adicionales este verano. Una de mis becas es sólo renovable por dos años. Tengo que reemplazar el dinero de alguna manera.

—Sólo toma algunos de los préstamos.

—Me niego a estar en deuda. Tú has visto la situación de mi madre. Nunca voy a seguir su camino a la ruina financiera. Obligada a tener un hombre que cuide de mí. Sin auto-respeto. —Juvia se metió

varias cucharadas de helado en la boca al pensar en su madre.

—No creo que sea lo mismo Jess. Tú estás pagando por educación. ¿Qué estaba pagando ella?

Juvia rodó los ojos. —Implantes de seno. Rinoplastía. Bronceado. Envolturas corporales. Ropa interior. Cosas para enviarse a sí misma a la tierra de un marido rico.

Melody se echó a reír. —Sin embargo, se casó con cuatro perdedores.

—Cinco, si contamos el perdedor actual.

—Mira, no hay comparación. Basta con tomar un préstamo y pasar el verano en la playa.

Juvia sonrió. —Eres una mala influencia, Melody.

—La única manera en que vas a hacer esa cantidad de dinero en efectivo en tres meses es ilegal. —Melody tenía una mirada reflexiva sobre su cara—. O...

—¿Por qué no me gusta el sonido de esa O?

—Mi prima, Erza, trabaja en un club de striptease llamado Paradise Found en Las Vegas.

—¿Un club de striptease? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

—Ella hace una fortuna, Juvia. Con tu aspecto y ese cuerpo tendrías a los hombres tirándote dinero a manos llenas.

—De ninguna manera, Melody.

—¿Por qué no? Eras muy natural cuando tomamos esa clase de baile de tubo para ejercitar. El instructor dijo que deberías ser una profesional. Y yo sé que te divertiste. Te gustó.

El baile de tubo había sido muy divertido y le había gustado. Le encantó, realmente.

—¿No crees que el baile exótico afectará mis posibilidades para el respetable empleo como abogada defensora?

—No. En realidad no. Sólo tiene que utilizar un nombre artístico. Nadie lo sabrá.

—Uh, duh, Melody, el historial de empleo se pueden realizar bajo búsquedas con tu número de seguro.

—A nadie le va a importar si trabajaste en un club cuando estabas en la universidad. Deja de poner excusas. Admítelo. Es una buena idea.

—No va a suceder. Sólo déjalo.

—Así que supongo que eso significa que te vas a quedar con tu madre y tu padrastro este verano —resopló Melody con diversión—. Eso debe ser divertido. ¿Cómo está Ed?

Como regla general, Juvia trató de no pensar en su padrastro, Ed. La forma en que siempre la miraba con sus ojos saltones. Como accidentalmente la tocó y se frotó contra ella. Cerró la puerta del baño para atraparla en la ducha. Mirándola dormir. Utilizando su cepillo de dientes "por error".

Una vez lo había encontrado masturbándose en su armario con su ropa interior envuelta alrededor de su patética polla. Juvia se estremeció. Ed era una razón suficiente para evitar ir a casa, pero su madre inevitablemente la culpaba por la debilidad de su esposo.

Posición que era demasiado difícil de soportar.

Juvia se cubrió el estómago revuelto, con una sola mano.

No había nada malo con el baile exótico, de verdad. Perfectamente legal. Mucho dinero. Potencialmente enriquecedor. Tal vez era el momento para que sus dotes físicas le dieran algo más que ansiedad.

* * *

><p>En el dormitorio poco iluminado del autobús de los Slayers, Gray contempló la bomba rubia. Ella presionó sus pechos anormalmente firmes contra su brazo, con una tímida sonrisa en sus calientes labios rosa.<p>

—Pero Gray, se agotaron las entradas para el show. —Ella hizo un mohín y colocó presuntuosamente la mano sobre su vientre—. ¿No tienes algunas entradas extra?

Cuando él no respondió, su mano se desvió hacia la cintura de sus pantalones.

Estas chicas eran todas iguales.

—A lo mejor. —Gray se frotó la mandíbula. Necesitaba afeitarse antes de dirigirse al club para la despedida de soltero de su guitarrista principal. Tenía unos pocos minutos, sin embargo.

—¿Puedo conseguirlas?

—Depende. ¿Qué me darás a cambio?

La mano de ella agarró su cintura y le tiró hacia ella. —Voy a chupártela hasta que te corras.

Nunca se ofrecían a lavar su ropa.

Gray agarró varios condones de su bolsillo y los examinó. —Tengo de cereza o con sabor a piña colada.

—¿Un condón? —Ella arrugó la demasiada perfecta-para-ser-dada-por-Dios nariz hacia él. Tan caliente como estaba, con su pelo teñido, bronceada y sus largas uñas rosas en sus manos, ella irradiaba falsedad.

—No sé donde ha estado tu boca.

Ella se encogió de hombros y tomó un condón de su mano. —Como sea.

Abrió la bragueta de sus pantalones y liberó su polla medio dura de sus confines. En el momento en que desenrollaba el condón sobre su polla, ya estaba duro como una piedra.

—No esperaba que fueras tan grande —dijo con asombro.

—¿Tienes miedo de no poderla tomar? —dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

—No, creo que quiero que me folles.

—¿Eso crees?

Ella agarró la base de su eje y rodeó la cabeza con sus brillantes labios color rosa. Demasiado carnosos. ¿Cómo es que se llama esa mierda que se inyectan en ellos? ¿Colágeno? En momentos como estos, extrañaba a Juvia. Juvia había sido real.

La rubia se arrodilló llamando a Gray a entrar en el hueco caliente de su boca, chupando suavemente. Cerró los ojos, imaginando la cara de Juvia mientras la chica Fake-N-Bake1 se la chupaba. Él puso una mano en la parte superior de su cabeza, encontrando su pelo pegajoso con spray para el cabello. Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de esta chica. Ella le había abordado fuera del autobús hace sólo diez minutos, cuando había dejado el Thunderbird „57 de Lucy en el remolque. Lucy era un amor al prestarles su coche para llevar a su marido a un club de striptease. Cualquier futura-novia les habría dicho que caminaran.

La rubia se retiró, permitiendo que la polla de Gray se liberara de su boca. El hecho de que pudiera pensar le indicó que no podía mantenerlo interesado.

Pocas mujeres lo hicieron. Abrió los ojos para encontrarla mirándolo fijamente.

—Bueno, ahora sé que quiero que me folles —dijo ella.

Gray comprobó la hora en el radio reloj al lado de la cama. —No tengo tiempo. Los chicos van a querer salir en media hora.

—No me importa si te apuras.

Se puso de pie quitándose la camiseta sobre su cabeza. No llevaba sujetador. No era necesario. Sus tetas eran más firmes que los melones a los que se parecían. Los ahuecó en sus manos y los apretó. Se veían bien, pero deberían ser más suaves en las palmas de sus manos. Los empujó juntos y los libero, viéndolos volver a su lugar con un mínimo movimiento.

—Como he dicho, sólo tengo media hora —dijo.

—No necesito juego previo.

Honestamente, no creía que pudiera correrse con esta chica. Podría tomarle horas.

—Espera. —Abrió la puerta del dormitorio—. ¡Gajeel! —llamó al baterista de la banda.

Gajeel sacó la cabeza fuera del baño. Su pelo estaba de moda, con los picos a lo largo del centro, corto por un lado, siempre más largo en el otro. El mechón de cabello que arrastraba por el costado de su cuello estaba actualmente teñido de rojo carmesí.

La mitad del delgado rostro de Gajeel estaba cubierto con crema de afeitar y la otra mitad, afeitado. Estaba prácticamente listo para salir, lo que significaba que Gray que necesitaba darse prisa. Los chicos lo estarían esperando y él quería que la última noche de Natsu como soltero fuera memorable.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Gajeel.

—¿Hay más groupies cerca? Esta chica quiere que la folle.

—Amigo, nos vamos pronto. Sólo dile que no.

—¿No nos quieren ver?

—No hay tiempo. —Gajeel tocó el reloj con el mango de la navaja—. Vamos. Tenemos que darnos prisa.

La rubia se apoyó en la espalda de la Gray, envolviendo el brazo alrededor de su cintura. Su mano rodeaba su polla.

Sólo debía decirle que no, como dijo Gajeel. Pero estaba muy duro para contenerse ahora.

No tenían sentido las pajas cuando tenía carne caliente a su disposición.

—Gracias, Gajeel. Por nada.

Gajeel se encogió de hombros y desapareció en el cuarto de baño.

Gray dio un paso atrás hacia el dormitorio y cerró la puerta.

Un compromiso. Se dio vuelta para mirar a la rubia y descubrió que se había desnudado.

—Te voy a follar por quince minutos —dijo—, pero luego tendrás que chuparme con un poco de entusiasmo.

—¿No puedes correrte en quince minutos?

—¿Con una chica? No. —A menos que fuera Juvia. Nunca había tenido problema al encontrar satisfacción antes de conocerla, pero desde que ella lo dejó...

—Está bien. Si no te vienes en quince minutos, te voy a chupar. Con entusiasmo —dijo, citando "entusiasmo".

Él se quitó los pantalones y puso sus manos alrededor de su estrecha cintura. —¿Estás mojada?

Ella le sonrió. —Joder sí, estoy mojada.

La levantó del suelo por la cintura. —Entonces deslízate.

Ella envolvió sus largas piernas alrededor de su cintura acortando la distancia entre ambos para guiar la polla en su cuerpo. Las manos de él se movieron a su trasero. Inclinó la cadera y se introdujo en lo profundo. Ella abrió la boca, con la cabeza hacia atrás. —Ah, Gray.

Se acercó a la cama. —Inclínate hacia atrás.

Ella se aferró a sus hombros y se apartó de él.

—Más lejos, —le indicó.

—Me voy a caer.

—Esa es la idea.

Poco a poco se echó hacia atrás, obviamente, no confiando en él. Como perdió el equilibrio, se desplomó en la cama, cayendo sobre sus hombros, con la espalda doblada.

Él la siguió mientras caía y llevo su polla más hondo.

—Oh Dios —exclamó—. ¡Gray! Sí, fóllame duro.

Por lo menos era gritona.

Él agarró su pelvis entre las manos, sosteniéndola para mantenerse firme contra sus caderas. Retrocedió y gruñó empujando de nuevo. Por lo general, a las chicas les encantaba cuando gruñía. Lo hacía cuando cantaba en el escenario, recordándoles a quien se estaban follando.

Esta no fue la excepción.

—Sí, ¡Gray! ¡Sí! Oh Dios, tu voz es tan sexy. —Jugó con sus pezones, acariciándolos y tirando de ellos jadeando de alegría.

Gray utilizó sus manos para animarla a girar sus caderas, mientras él seguía empujando duro para penetrarla profundo. Gritó cuando un orgasmo se apodero de ella. Su cuerpo se estremeció mientras su coño apretaba y aspiraba con avidez de su polla. Él la agarró por la cintura y la deslizó más arriba en la cama, así su entrepierna descansaba en el borde del colchón. Ella se relajó, al parecer, pensando que había terminado.

Sus quince minutos estaban lejos de terminar.

La dio vuelta hacia un lado y se sentó a horcajadas con una pierna sobre el borde de la cama, tomándola por el lado, se metió en ella, girando sus caderas para estimular su clítoris.

—Ah, Gray.

Él la encontró aburrida, en realidad. Miró el reloj, preguntándose si ella notaría si acortaba el tiempo. Tal vez si cerraba los ojos y pensaba en alguien más...

Mala idea. Juvia sabia como moverse, participaba, sabía cómo complacerlo. Ella fue la que le lo había hecho un adicto al sexo en primer lugar. Esta chica —como se llamara— ni siquiera trataba de satisfacerlo.

Cuando ella gritó con un segundo orgasmo, le dio la vuelta completamente dejándola de espaldas, y la deslizó más arriba en el colchón. ¿Por qué debía trabajar tan duro para complacerla, cuando ella sólo estaba tendida allí tomándolo?

Él se colocó entre sus muslos, con golpes fáciles y uniformes. La posición de misionero los dejo cara a cara, pero era más fácil para su cuerpo. Ella lo miró a los ojos. Los suyos eran de color marrón y vidrioso por el placer. Juvia los tenía azul claro, rodeados de espesas pestañas.

Fake-N-Bake levantó la cabeza para darle un beso, pero Gray presionó su frente en su hombro para evitar que sus labios se encontraran.

No había besado a una mujer en casi dos años.

Realmente no quería llegar a lo personal con esta chica.

Ella pasó las manos por su espalda y él se estremeció, jadeando suavemente. Había descubierto su zona erógena más sensible. Pero no se dio cuenta de su reacción o no le importó. Se aferró a sus hombros, vocalizando su placer con la parte posterior de su garganta.

Después de unos minutos, dijo: —Creo que es hora de que me la chupes. Tengo que salir pronto.

Ella suspiró. —Está bien. Sin embargo ¿Puedes sacarte el condón?

—No. —Salió de ella y rodó a su lado.

—Me da miedo que se quede en mi garganta.

Él se rió entre dientes. —No creo que sea un problema.

Suspiró cuando ella le chupó profundo. No era demasiado mala en esto. Un poco tímida. —Chúpalo duro —dijo—. Fuerte. Sí, así.

Usualmente contenía un orgasmo lo más que podía, pero en este caso, se concentró en venirse tan pronto como fuera posible. Cuando se dejo ir, fue muy lejos de satisfactorio, pero al menos había terminado.

Sonrió hacia él. —¿Cómo estuvo?

—Tolerable. —Se subió a la cama y se retiró el condón, amarrando un nudo en el extremo abierto y arrojándolo a la papelera.

—Eres un idiota.

Él encontró sus pantalones y se los puso. —Sí ¿Es eso un problema.

Ella se rió. —No para mí. ¿Puedo tener mis entradas?

—Voy a ver si Jet tiene alguna. —Jet, uno de sus roadies desde hace mucho tiempo, por lo general distribuía entradas y pases tras bastidores para las mujeres que pensaba que podrían ser de interés para la banda. Tenía un buen ojo para los coños.

—¿Una? —dijo, haciendo un mohín molesto.

—Sí, una.

—¿Qué pasa con mi novio?

Gray levantó una ceja. —¿De verdad crees que va a querer venir a ver mi show si sabe cómo conseguiste su entrada?

—Por supuesto. Él es un gran fan tuyo. Le va a encantar poner sus trastos donde hayan estado los tuyos. —Se agarro el pelo con ambas manos, mirándose a sí misma en el espejo de la cómoda—. ¿Dos?

Gray tiró una camiseta negra sobre su cabeza y pasó la mano por la suave barba. —Uhhhhh... No. Tienes suerte de conseguir una.

Cuando salió de la habitación, ella se estaba vistiendo con el ceño fruncido.

Gajeel abordó a Gray en el pasillo. —Todo el mundo te está esperando.

—Deja que me afeite. Y dile a Jet que le dé a esa chica una entrada para el show de mañana, y desaparecerá.

—No creo que tenga ninguna. Estamos abriendo para Exodus End. No para Headliner.

—Entonces, pídele uno a Laxus. Él compartirá. —Laxus era el guitarrista principal de Exodus End. También era el hermano mayor del guitarrista rítmico de Gray, Sting.

Gray y Laxus eran cercanos. De alguna manera. —¡Vamos!, Hombre. Lo haría yo mismo, pero tengo que afeitarme. Tú ya estás listo.

Gajeel suspiró y volvió a salir del autobús, murmurando algo en voz baja acerca de un jodido chico de los recados.

Gray se apresuro con la afeitada. Casi había terminado cuando Lucy, pronto a ser la señora de Natsu Dragneel. Se inclinó contra el marco de la puerta y lo vio pasar la navaja con cuidado por el marco de su barbilla.

Vestía una falda de tweed ajustada, camisola de color púrpura, y los tacones de dos pulgadas. Lo mechones de cabello rubio se habían soltado del nudo en la base de su cuello enroscarse contra su hermoso rostro en forma de corazón. Ahora, aquí había una elegante y hermosa mujer. Alguien a quien Gray podía respetar.

Él totalmente entendía por qué Natsu tenía que estar en la cama cada dos horas. Ella tenía una calidad intocable que para el sentido mayor de un hombre mostraba desafío. Lástima que sólo tenía ojos para su guitarrista principal.

Todo lo que intentó Gray para seducirla había acabado con un fracaso.

—Prométeme que lo traerás a salvo a casa Gray —dijo Lucy.

Él le sonrió. —Te lo prometo. Puede que este demasiado borracho para caminar, pero él va a estar a salvo.

Natsu apareció en la puerta junto a Lucy, pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y le acarició el cuello. —Creo que prefiero escapar de la despedida de soltero —murmuró él—. Y celebrar el fin de mi soltería en el cuarto contigo.

Gray rodó los ojos. —No puedes tener una despedida de soltero con tu novia, idiota.

La pareja en la puerta se miraron a los ojos como si fueran las únicas dos personas en la Tierra. Gray no sabía si estar celoso o asqueado.

—Te amo, —murmuró Natsu.

Lucy tocó la mandíbula de Natsu. —Yo también te amo.

—¿Estás segura?

—Cien por ciento.

Natsu sonrió como un loco y la besó. —Te amo.

—Te amo —susurró ella, rodando con sus dedos el pelo a la altura de sus hombros. Sólo unos centímetros separaban sus bocas, continuaban perdidos en su cercanía, completamente en sintonía el uno con el otro.

—Ya basta, ustedes dos —exigió Gray—. Me está dando diabetes.

—Mañana tendré que llamarte Sra. Dragneel —le dijo Natsu a Lucy, haciendo caso omiso a Gray.

Sting, el mejor amigo de Natsu y guitarrista rítmico de la banda, se retorció entre los cuerpos de la pareja.

—¿No hay algún tipo de regla sobre que la novia y el novio no se vean antes de la boda? —Cubrió con una mano los ojos de Lucy y con la otra los de Natsu—. Sin espiar.

Natsu le dio un puñetazo en las costillas.

Sting se agarró con ambos brazos. —¿Viste eso Lucy?

Lucy apartó el pelo de Sting de la cara y le dio un beso en la frente. —Pobre bebé.

Sting abrazó la cintura de Lucy y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. —Abrázame. —Él la miró con un ojo verde azul. Su flequillo largo y rubio ocultaba el otro. Todo el mundo sabía que su aspecto inocente era totalmente fabricado, pero a Lucy no parecía importarle. Ella pasó un brazo alrededor de él y le frotó la espalda.

—Suéltala —insistió Natsu, empujando a Sting hacia el pasillo.

—¿Vamos a ir? —pregunto Jellal, el bajista del grupo. Mantenía una barba incipientemente oscura para endurecer su apariencia, pero no era así de frío, sus ojos color negro impedían a la mayoría de la gente fijarse en lo jodidamente adorable que era.

—Sólo esperamos a Gray —dijo Sting—. ¿A dónde fue Gajeel?

—Está buscando a Jet —le dijo Gray.

Natsu tenía a Lucy clavada contra su cuerpo, besándola como si estuviera tratando que se fundiera permanentemente su boca a la suya. Poco a poco subía su conservadora falda hasta los muslos, le frotó el trasero, su pelvis contra la de ella.

Ellos ya estaban disfrutando más de lo que Gray tuvo hace diez minutos. No le parecía justo.

—Sting, has algo respecto a tu amigo —Gray insistió.

Sting agarró a Natsu por la parte superior de la oreja y lo sacó violentamente del abrazo de Lucy. —Guárdalo para la luna de miel, semental.

Natsu se inclinó para aliviar la tensión en la oreja. —Ay, ay, ay, ay. ¡Está bien!

Fake-N-Bake salió de la habitación, completamente vestida ahora. —¿Van a salir? ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

—No —los cuatro compañeros de la banda dijeron al unísono.

Gajeel subió las escaleras del autobús. —Toma —dijo, pasándole una entrada a la chica rubia—. Disfrútala. —Se abrió paso entre sus compañeros de banda para mirar a Gray, que se secaba los últimos vestigios de crema de afeitar con una toalla—. No me pidas ser de nuevo tu chico de los recados, Fullbuster.

Gray se rió entre dientes. —Sabes que vas a hacer lo que te pido Gajeel. Nadie más permite tus fetiches extraños.

Gajeel miró hacia atrás a los otros chicos. —Sí, bueno, tal vez estoy cansado de verte echar un polvo.

Sting y Natsu se echaron a reír. —Sí. Claro Gajeel —dijo Sting—. ¿Estás listo Gray?

—Vamos.

Natsu le dio a Lucy un beso de despedida. —Puedes venir con nosotros.

—¿Al club de striptease? —Sus cejas de elevaron en pregunta—. No gracias. Puedo trabajar un poco en mi proyecto de las groupies de la banda mientras no estás. Pasa un buen rato con los chicos.

Él retrocedió un paso. —Te amo.

—Yo también te amo. ¡Ahora ve!

Él se dio vuelta de mala gana arrastrando los pies siguiendo a los otros chicos.

—No te preocupes, Lucy. Voy a mantener un ojo sobre él —le aseguró Gray.

—Gracias. ¿Me puedes hacer otro favor?

—Cualquier cosa.

Lucy inclinó la cabeza apuntando a Fake-N-Bake, que estaba observando toda transpirada a todos como si estuviera en Pay-Per-View.

Gray tomo a la rubia por un codo y la dirigió hacia el frente del autobús. —Vamos, es hora de que te vayas.

Hubo un fuerte golpe al lado del autobús. —¡Te amo, Lucy! —Natsu gritó desde el exterior.

Gray negó con la cabeza. —Dios, no puedo creer que actúe así cuando está sobrio.

Lucy se rió entre dientes. —Manténganse a salvo. ¿A qué club irán? En caso de que necesite encontrarlos.

Él soltó el codo de la rubia y se acercó a Lucy, con su altura y anchura como ventaja.

—¿Estás siendo una fastidiosa o un estorbo? Profesora del Sexo.

Ella se mantuvo firme, levantando una ceja para molestarlo. —¿Qué club, Gray?

Él se echó a reír. Amaba a una chica que no pudiera intimidar. —Paradise Found.


	4. Chapter 03

Gray sostuvo la puerta cromada para que Natsu entrara y le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras él pasaba. Natsu hizo una mueca, sin embargo Gray no podía decir si era por haber sido golpeado o porque había vislumbrado a una mujer en topless. Incluso la camarera los recibió con una desnudes frontal total. Muy agradable.

—Gray, honestamente. Esta despedida de soltero es innecesaria. —Natsu hizo una pausa en el umbral y se pasó una mano por el cabello rosado. Esta noche, vestía como lo hacía en el escenario: gel y puntas sobresaliendo en ángulos extraños. Gracias a Dios había ido sin el lápiz de ojos—. Preferiría regresar al autobús y pasar la noche con Lucy .

Gray rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. —Amigo, después de mañana, vas a tener que cargar con ella de por vida. De por vida. Es una chica genial y todo, pero eso es mucho tiempo. Disfruta tu última noche como soltero. Sting, haz algo con este tipo. —Gray miró más allá de Natsu. Sting había estado allí hace un momento. Ahora no, sólo estaba su bajista, Jellal.

—¿A dónde fue Sting? ¿Qué es una despedida de soltero sin el mejor?

Jellal sacudió con fuerza la cabeza hacía el bar tres puertas más allá.

Gray miró la señal sobre la puerta y se pasó la mano sobre el rostro. —¿Un bar gay? ¿Cuándo es que va a decidir si le gustas las pollas o los coños?

—Creo que el problema es que le gustan las dos cosas —dijo Gajeel.

—Un montón —añadió Natsu.

—Igualmente —dijo Jellal.

—No te preocupes —dijo Gajeel—. No le tomará mucho tiempo recoger alguna cola.

Gray suspiró. Él se preocupaba por los miembros de su banda. Natsu era el más normal y se estaba comportando como un cobarde ahora que se iba a casar. —Bueno, Natsu, es tu decisión.

—De acuerdo, nos quedaremos. Si ustedes prometen no comprar un baile sensual.

—Amigo, Lucy no lo sabrá. ¿Quién le va a decir?

—Estoy seguro de que Lucy lo entenderá. Es sólo que no estoy interesado.

Gajeel agarró a Natsu por el brazo y le instó a entrar al club. —Señor. Chapado-a-la-antigua.

Gray los siguió hacia el bar. Ordenó un whiskey a las rocas y escaneó los diversos escenarios, buscando a la stripper que encontrara más atractiva.

Dos rubias en el escenario central trabajaban el palo juntas, acariciándose y besándose cuando el baile juntaba sus cuerpos. —Eso es ardiente —dijo Gray. Hicieron un sándwich de Gray. Él se preguntó su podría convencerlas de trabajar su palo juntas. Se tomó el whiskey y golpeó el vaso con hielo en el bar para que lo abastecieran.

—Eso es ardiente. —Jellal asintió hacia la mujer vestida en cuero y cabello rojo blandiendo un látigo en la parte izquierda del escenario. El cuerpo de Jellal se estremecía con entusiasmo cada vez que ella hacía crujir el látigo.

Natsu tomó la cerveza y se dirigió del escenario a la parte más lejana de la habitación. En el más tranquilo de los tres escenarios apareció una peliazul en seda blanca, encaje y plumas. Una amplia bufanda de seda ocultaba sus ojos y acentuaba su feminidad. Aunque ella no podía ver a dónde iba, tenía todos los movimientos bajo control y no tenía problemas en mantener su fascinante y sensual baile sin caer del escenario.

Ah, bueno, se imaginó que Natsu iría por la carne dulce. No era lo que Gray tenía en mente, él tenía un suave lugar para las rubias dulces. El cabello de Juvia había sido… Cristo, ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella? La perra lo había dejado hace dos malditos años.

Todas las mesas cerca al escenario estaban llenas. Natsu escaneó la habitación para encontrar un asiento vacío, pero Gajeel lo tomó del brazo y lo dirigió hacia una mesa frente al escenario.

Seis universitarios parecían bien establecidos allí, pero Gray sabía que Gajeel no aceptaría un no por respuesta de una manera u otra. Saboreando su whiskey, Gray siguió a sus amigos.

—Hey, chicos, mi amigo se casa mañana —le dijo Gajeel a los jóvenes—. ¿Por qué no se pierden y así podremos sentarnos aquí?

Uno de los tipos con un corte limpio dijo: —Realmente lo siento por tu amigo, pero estábamos aquí primero.

Gray tenía que darle crédito al chico. Él y sus compañeros de banda no se veían como los tipos que deberías joder. Tatuajes. Piercings. Cadenas. Cabello extravagantes y los cabellos en puntas. Vaqueros y cuero. Ellos probablemente encajarían mejor en un bar de motociclistas.

Alto y musculoso, Gray era el más intimidante del grupo. Él se movió para pararse al lado de Gajeel. Preferiría que esos chicos se atemorizaran ante Gajeel. Gray no quería pelear con ellos, pero sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que Gajeel comenzara.

—Creo que deberían reconsiderarlo. —Gray miró fijamente a los chicos alrededor de la mesa.

Gajeel flexionó sus largos dedos e hizo crujir los nudillos.

—Dios, Gajeel, no hagas que nos arresten de nuevo. —Natsu se masajeó la frente con una gran angustia—. Quiero decir que no puedes tener más cargos por asaltos mortales en tu expediente antes de que te metan en prisión. ¿Sabes?

Con los ojos bien abiertos, los universitarios agarraron sus tragos y se movieron de la mesa a la parte trasera de la habitación.

Gray le sonrió a Natsu. —El refinado, Master Dragneel.

Natsu se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la mesa. Él tomó un sorbo de su cerveza. Gray se sentó a la derecha de Natsu. Gajeel a su izquierda. Jellal había desaparecido en algún lugar. Probablemente estaba tirándole un par de miles de dólares a la dominatriz al otro lado de la habitación. Gray lanzó el whiskey en su garganta y le hizo señas a una camarera para que lo llenara. Natsu le dio un sorbo a la cerveza y levantó la mirada hacia una bailarina arrastrándose a lo largo del escenario hacia ellos. Él se atragantó.

—Joder —dijo Gajeel, también con los ojos en la stripper—. Es no es…

Gray miró a la hermosa mujer, ahora tendida en la parte delantera del escenario con su cabello colgando sobre el borde, su espalda arqueada y su perfecto y desnudo pecho al aire.

—Juvia.

Gray se levantó. Se sacó la chaqueta de cuero y la arrojó sobre su cuerpo. Su desnudo cuerpo. Juvia. Su Juvia estaba desnuda. Desnuda. En frente de todos esos hombres.

Cuando él la sacó del escenario, ella jadeó por la sorpresa. La agarró contra su pecho, protegiéndola de las miradas lujuriosas.

Un muro de guardias los rodearon de inmediato. —No toque a las bailarinas —uno de los hombres dijo.

Juvia luchó para salir de los brazos de Gray, pero él no la iba a dejar ir. No iba dejar a estos hombres mirar estúpidamente su cuerpo.

—Gray. —Natsu lo agarró del brazo—. Déjala ir.

Juvia se quedó sin aliento. —¿Gray? —Ella se frotó el rostro contra su hombro para quitarse la bufanda de seda de los ojos. Cayó por su nariz y su boca. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Esos ojos de color azul cielo. Esos que lo perseguían día y noche. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera hecho más hermosa desde que la había visto por última vez?

Él bajó la cabeza para besarla, su corazón se hinchó tanto que pensó que podría asfixiarse. No importaba que la bufanda separara sus bocas. Él recordaba el sabor de sus labios muy bien.

Un antebrazo se envolvió alrededor de la garganta de Gray, moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás. Él plantó sus botas con firmeza en el suelo para evitar inclinarse hacia atrás.

Con el hombro, Juvia retiró la bufanda para que cayera a su cuello. Dios, sus labios. Tan llenos y tentadores. Él necesitaba besarla de nuevo. Nunca parar de besarla.

—Bájame, Gray.

Su suave voz, justo como él la recordaba. La manera en la que decía su nombre le apretaba las entrañas. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la había escuchado. Demasiado. Él se mordió el labio. No sabía si era el agarre del guardia o su corazón tratando de salir por su boca lo que le causaba un gran dolor en la garganta.

—Suéltale la garganta, maldito cretino —gritó Gajeel—. Él es un cantante profesional.

—Me importa una mierda quien sea…

Gajeel golpeó al guardia y el agarre que tenía en Gray se soltó. Se hizo más fuerte un momento después. Gray hizo una mueca de dolor. Varios guardias agarraron a Gajeel y a la fuerza lo sacaron de la parte delantera del escenario.

—Alejen sus malditas manos de mí —protestó Gajeel.

—Vete en silencio o llamaremos a la policía. —Incluso con la música palpitando en el club, Gray escuchó varios puños.

—¡Hijos de puta! —¿Era Jellal? Más puños. La puerta se cerró violentamente.

Juvia se retorció en los brazos de Gray. Él no dudaba de que si sus manos quedaban libres ella lo golpearía.

Natsu suspiró ruidosamente a su lado. —Bueno, supongo que tendré que patear algunos traseros. No puedo dejar a mis chicos—. Él salió de la visión periférica de Gray hacia la salida.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo. —¿Qué rayos estás pasando? —gritó Sting en el club.

—Bellaway —Juvia le gritó al tipo que estaba detrás de Gray—. Conozco a este tipo. Estoy bien. En serio, no le lastimes la garganta. —Ella miró a Gray a los ojos—. Bájame, Gray. Ahora.

Gray trató de sacudir la cabeza, pero no podía mover el cuello.

Después de un largo momento, el brazo alrededor de la garganta de Gray se aflojó. El guardia dio un paso atrás. Gray tragó saliva. La garganta le quemaba, pero se negó a liberar a Juvia. Se negaba a hacerlo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —él le preguntó con rabia, excepto que su usual gruñido de barítono salió ronco.

—Bájame, Gray. —Sus fosas nasales se enrojecieron en la manera que siempre lo encendían. No había nada más sexy en este mundo que esta mujer cuando estaba molesta. Afortunadamente para él, ella tenía un mal temperamento.

—Responde mi pregunta y te bajaré.

—¿No es obvio? —Sus cejas se arquearon mientras ella lo miraba—. Estoy bailando.

—Pensé que ibas a la escuela de Leyes. ¿Esa fue tu excusa para alejarte de mí?

—Esa no es la razón por la que me fui y lo sabes. Además, la escuela de Leyes no es gratis. He tenido que hacer dinero de alguna manera. Ahora bájame. Contesté tu pregunta.

—Si necesitabas dinero, debiste de habérmelo pedido. —Él la posó en el suelo y sacó la billetera. Sacó un fajo de billetes y se lo ofreció a ella—. Toma. Hay dos mil dólares aquí. Puedo darte más. Lo que necesites.

—No quiero tu dinero, Gray.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es sólo porque te lo estoy dando? Bien. ¿Cuánto cobras por una hora de tu tiempo? ¿Doscientos? Te pagaré por la noche. O por la semana.

¡Plaf! Ella lo abofeteó tan fuertemente que él saboreó la sangre. Hizo una mueca, tocándose el corte en el interior de su mejilla.

—Te odio —espetó ella con los ojos entrecerrados peligrosamente. Ella se marchó, recogiendo la chaqueta del suelo. Su perfecto trasero fue la última cosa que él vio cuando ella salió de su vida. Una vez más.

Juvia irrumpió en el vestuario tras bastidores, sorprendiendo a varias chicas que trabajaban el próximo turno. Se dejó caer en el taburete frente a su espejo, se retiró la bufanda de seda del cuello y puso el rostro en sus manos.

De todos los clubs de striptease en el mundo, Gray tenía que aparecer en el suyo.

No dejes que te afecte, estás por encima de él. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Alguien dejó caer una túnica sobre sus hombros. Ella miró a la prima de Melody, Erza, la dominatriz de cabello negro que trabajaba en la parte sur del escenario.

—¿Estás bien, gatita?

Juvia asintió y se secó una lágrima con el dorso de la mano. —Sí, es sólo que no esperaba ver a un hombre de mi pasado. Eso es todo.

—¿Ese tipo que te sacó del escenario?

—Sí. Estuve comprometida con él.

—Él me dijo que te diera esto. —Erza dejó caer un fajo gordo de dinero en el tocador de Juvia.

—Oh Dios Mío. ¡Ese imbécil! ¿Ves por qué no podía casarme con él? —Ella miró a Erza, rogándole que la entendiera.

—Uh, no, En realidad no lo entiendo. Ese tipo es más ardiente que Phoenix en Julio. Es absolutamente hermoso. Ese grande y duro cuerpo. Y ese dulce y lindo rostro contrasta completamente con su aura de me-importa-una-mierda-lo-que-pienses. —Ella enseñó los dientes, retorciendo los labios de color rubí.

El rostro siempre expresivo de Erza hizo reír a Juvia. Sólo un poco. —¿Obtuviste todo eso por hablar con él por veinte segundos?

—Hey, trabajas en este negocio y llegas a conocer a los hombres, si él anda regalando esta cantidad de dinero, supongo que tu dulcecito también es rico. ¡Hurra! —Aggie lanzó un puño al aire.

—No. No, ¡Hurra! No sólo es rico, es famoso, lo cual significa que su ego es más grande que Alaska.

Las cejas de Erza se juntaron. —¿Famoso?

—El vocalista de los Slayes. La banda.

—Creo que he oído sobre ellos. ¿Rock?

—Hard rock. Y te perdiste su "cualidad" más notoria. —Hizo comillas con los dedos—. Tiene un insaciable apetito sexual. No puedes tenerlo fuera de la cama el tiempo suficiente para tener una conversación decente con él.

Erza se echó a reír cerrando los ojos. —Me gusta más y más, muñeca.

—Te puedes quedar con él.

Los ojos de Erza vagaron hacia el techo con la expresión tornándose pensativa. —No creo que se divierta siendo dominado. Yo probablemente sólo lo reprendería.

—Estoy segura.

La mirada de Juvia se movió por el tocador a los miles de dólares que estaban en la superficie, burlándose de ella. Le tomaría semanas ganarse esa cantidad de dinero y Gray los arrojaba como si fuera limosna. Para él, lo era. El bastardo. Alardeando de su riqueza. Pensando que eso lo hacía superior.

Juvia sacudió la cabeza con fastidio, se levantó y se llevó el dinero del tocador. Deslizando sus brazos en las mangas de la túnica, salió corriendo del vestuario. Corrió por el club con la túnica ondeando detrás de ella y atravesó las puertas de la entrada, buscando señales de Gray Fullbuster. Aparentemente, él ya se había ido.

—Maldito —murmuró ella en voz baja. Tendría que perseguirlo para tirarle su dinero no deseado en el rostro. Siempre hacía esto. La trataba como si ella no pudiera cuidarse por ella misma. Como si necesitara al Señor Ego para que la cuidara. Nunca aprendería. Estúpido imbécil.

Alguien tenía que enseñarle a ese tipo una lección.

* * *

><p>Gray entró al autobús primero, sus magullados y ensangrentados compañeros de banda entraron detrás de él. Lucy estaba sentada en la pequeña mesa del comedor con su laptop. Ella levantó la mirada y sus lindos ojos de color avellana se abrieron por la sorpresa.<p>

Gray se masajeó el cuero cabelludo. Maldición, que noche. Y culminaba con decirle a Lucy que había roto su promesa y falló en mantener a Natsu a salvo.

—¿Qué hacen regresando tan temprano? —preguntó Lucy—. Pensé que estarían fuera hasta el amanecer.

Gray se golpeó las mejillas y trató de pensar en las palabras correctas. —Tengo que disculparme contigo, Lucy.

Su ceño se frunció y pasó la mirada de Gray a Gajeel. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. —Oh Dios Mío, Gajeel. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Ella salió del banco y empujó a Gray a un lado. Llevando a Gajeel al sofá de cuero de color crema, inspeccionó la herida sangrante sobre su ojo izquierdo. Se dio la vuelta, apresuradamente mojó un paño de la cocina en el fregadero de la y lo pasó por la sangre corriendo al lado de la fuerte mandíbula de Gajeel.

Gajeel hizo una mueca, pero sonrió con placer mientras lo mimaba.

—¿Tuvieron un accidente? Esperen… —Ella miró a Gray—. ¿Por qué te estás disculpando conmigo, Gray? No arruinaste mi coche, ¿verdad?

Él abrió la boca para explicar, pero ella levantó una mano para detenerlo.

—¿Sabes qué? Eso no importa. Es sólo un carro. Al menos están todos bien. ¿Dónde está Natsu? —Ella miró a Sting, que estaba buscando hielo en el refrigerador. Y luego miró a Jace, que estaba tratando de realinear su mandíbula echándola de atrás hacia adelante con su horrible hinchada y sangrienta mano—. ¿Dónde está Natsu? —repitió ella, con un atisbo de pánico en su voz.

—Natsu está a salvo. No tuvimos un accidente, Lucy. —Gray se aclaró la garganta. Le dolía hablar. ¿Cómo demonios iba a cantar mañana?

—Entonces ¿Qué ocurrió? —Ella se dirigió a la salida del autobús, la ansiedad estropeaba su hermoso rostro—. ¿Natsu?

Natsu dio vuelta en la esquina portando las gafas de sol de Gray. —Hey, cariño. ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche? ¿Trabajaste mucho?

Gray se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. Él se había preguntado por qué Natsu quería prestadas sus gafas. Como si Lucy no fuera a notar sus ojos verdes mañana en el altar.

Ella cayó en los brazos de Brian. Él hizo una mueca de dolor, pero ella tenía el rostro presionado contra su cuello, de manera que no pudo ver su expresión. —Me asustaste —dijo ella—. Pensé que estabas herido.

Natsu envolvió los brazos a su alrededor y la besó en la parte superior de la cabeza. —Estoy bien.

Gray miró a Sting, que estaba ahora sosteniendo una toalla llena de hielo en la parte trasera de su cabeza. —Tienes que llamar a tu hermano.

Abrían el concierto para la banda de su hermano la noche siguiente. O se suponía que tendrían que hacerlo. Ellos no estaban en forma para hacer una presentación.

—He tenido que azotar suficientes traseros por un día, muchas gracias —dijo Sting—. Llámalo.

Lucy le quitó a Natsu las gafas de sol y lo miró. Él evitó su mirada. —¿Has estado peleando?

—Espera, espera. Puedo explicarlo.

Ella lo empujó con fuerza en el hombro. —¿Me voy a casar con un estudiante de séptimo grado? No puedo creer esto. —Lucy se dio vuelta y se alejó hacia el dormitorio en la parte trasera del autobús.

—Lucy. —Natsu comenzó a seguirla.

—No me hables. —Ella empujó a Gray—. Se suponía que te asegurarías de traerlo a casa a salvo —le dijo a Gray.

—Lucy —dijo él, pero ella pasó a su lado y entró en la habitación. El golpe de la puerta hizo eco en todo el autobús.

Natsu se apresuró por el pasillo y tocó. —¿Lucy? Cariño…

—Deberías dejar que se calme —le aconsejó Gray.

—¡Lárgate! —gritó ella desde la habitación.

Hubo un sonido seco cuando algo golpeó el otro lado de la puerta.

Natsu abrió, eludiendo un zapato de tacón alto y se encerró en la habitación con la furiosa tigresa. Hubo un montón de gritos agudos por varios minutos y la voz baja, calmada y consoladora de Natsu. El resto de la banda se sentó en silencio a curarse las heridas.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con el concierto de mañana? —preguntó Gajeel—. ¿Puedes cantar, Gray?

Él se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé. La garganta está molestándome. Puedo llamar a Laxus si quieres, Sting.

—No tendrán tiempo de encontrar un reemplazo para que abra el concierto. Podríamos esperar hasta la mañana y ver cómo nos sentimos —dijo Sting—. Dios, la cabeza me duele. ¿Tenemos alguna aspirina?

Uno de los guardias había golpeado a Sting en la parte trasera de la cabeza con un bate de aluminio. Para cuando Gray entró en la refriega, todo se había terminado. Ni siquiera había tenido que dar un puñetazo.

—¿Necesitas ver a un doctor? Te quedaste inconsciente por un par de minutos.

—Mi cabeza es más dura que un bate. No creo que esté sangrando. —Sting se tocó los chichones en la parte trasera de la cabeza y se los examinó buscando señales de sangre—. Sin embargo, necesito una aspirina.

Gray sacó una botella del diminuto baño cerca de la habitación. El sonido de los gritos de Lucy llamando el nombre de Natsu en éxtasis habían reemplazado los gritos de rabia.

Gray sonrió y asintió hacia la delgada puerta de la habitación mientras le pasaba una botella de aspirinas a Sting. —Supongo que se arreglaron.

Sting se echó a reír. —¿Quién puede estar enojado con Natsu? —Él tragó varias píldoras y le pasó la botella a Gajeel.

—Me alegra que se hayan arreglado —dijo Gajeel, sosteniendo el paño de la cocina sobre la herida de la ceja—. Me hubiera sentido terrible si ella hubiera cancelado la boda.

—Deberías sentirte terrible —dijo Jellal, con la voz tranquila y los ojos fijos en el suelo—. Empezaste todo.

—Bueno, no pedí que me ayudaras, hombrecito, ¿Lo hice? —dijo Gajeel.

Jellal frunció los labios y asintió levemente. Él dejó el autobús sin una palabra. Afuera, su Harley rugió a la vida y el retumbar de la motocicleta se desvaneció en la distancia.

—¿Por qué siempre lo atormentas, Gajeel? —preguntó Gray.

Gajeel se encogió de hombros.

—Él no dudó en saltar a la pelea cuando te superaron en número.

Gajeel se pasó la mano por los labios y luego se apretó la barbilla entre su pulgar y el índice. —Sí, lo sé. Es sólo que… él no es Erick, ¿saben?

Gracias a Dios por los pequeños favores. Gray sabía que Gajeel y su anterior bajista, Erick, habían sido amigos cercanos, pero el tipo sólo había sido malas noticias. Estaban mucho mejor con Jellal en la banda.

Sting lamió la sangre en la comisura de su boca. —¿Viste la manera en la que Jellal peleó? Nunca lo había visto pelear. Estaba sorprendido. Se encargó de los tres guardias por su cuenta. Estoy muy seguro que el hombrecito podría patearte el trasero si quisiera, Gajeel.

—Cállate, Sting. —Gajeel frunció el ceño.

Sting se encogió de hombros y miró a Gray, que estaba apoyado leyendo la parte posterior de la cabina. —Entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer con Juvia?

El corazón de Gray dio un vuelco por la mención de su nombre. —Nada Obviamente.

—¿Obviamente? —Sting le dio vuelta a la toalla de hielo, la presionó en la parte posterior de su cabeza e hizo una mueca—. La sacaste del escenario en un club de striptease. No hay nada de obvio en eso.

—Sólo estaba… sorprendido. Me importa una mierda lo que ella haga con su vida.

—Uh-huh. —Sting sonaba casi tan convencido como Gray lo sentía.


	5. Chapter 04

El corazón de Juvia se hundió.

—¿Despedida? No puedes despedirme por esto. No hice nada malo.

Sugar Boy, el dueño del club, aclaró su garganta, rehusándose a mirarla. Él le recordó a Juvia un hinchable de Elvis, sin la buena apariencia del Rey. Los hombres no deberían usar medias blancas o de lentejuelas, separados o combinados. Especialmente los hombres peludos y con sobrepeso.

—¿Has visto las condiciones de mis guardias? Tus amigos...

—No son mis amigos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué los estás protegiendo?

Juvia sacudió su cabeza, sus ojos amplios con fingida ignorancia. —No lo estoy haciendo.

—Para cuando los policías llegaron aquí la noche pasada, ellos ya se habían ido. Si no los estas protegiendo, dime sus nombres y donde encontrarlos, así podré presentar cargos.

—No los conozco.

—No te creo. —Él lo consideró por un largo momento—. Desocupa tu tocador, Pluma. No quiero verte en mi club nunca más.

—Pero necesito este trabajo. —Ella sólo había estado trabajando durante tres semanas. No tenía el dinero suficiente para la escuela todavía. Ni por asomo—. Es sólo por el verano.

—Lo siento, cariño. No necesito tu clase de problemas. Eres hermosa y sexy, pero tengo una larga fila de candidatas que quieren tu trabajo y no traen a sus matones a mi club.

—No son matones.

—Creí que no los conocías.

—No los conozco.

El deslizó un sobre hacia ella a través de su escritorio. —Tu paga.

Ella tomó el sobre del escritorio y salió disparada de la oficina de Sugar Boy. Gray nunca dejó de arruinar su vida.

Juvia entró en el vestuario y metió todas sus porquerías dentro de una bolsa. Ella casi chocó contra Erza mientras salía. La belleza de pelo rojo, la tomó por ambos brazos para estabilizarla.

—Ey, gatita, ¿cuál es el apuro?

—Sugar Boy me acaba de despedir. —Necesitaba salir de ese lugar. Su garganta dolía con lagrimas no derramadas y no quería que nadie supiera cuan enojada estaba. Era sólo un estúpido trabajo. Sólo otro fracaso.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudo despedirte? Ya eres la favorita del local.

—Es todo culpa de Gray —dijo ella—. Cuando lo vea, voy a rasgarle un nuevo orificio anal.

—Creo que el ya tiene un rincón en el mercado de idiotas, cariño.

Juvia trató de no sonreír. También falló en eso.

—Dijiste que está en la banda Los Slayers, ¿no? —pregunto Erza.

—Sí, ¿y?

—Ellos abrirán el concierto de Exodus End esta noche en Mandalay Bay.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

Erza se encogió de hombros. —Vi un volante clavado en algún lado.

—Perfecto —dijo Juvia, empezando a sentirse ligeramente mejor—. Ahora puedo decirle donde puede guardar su dinero. Aún mejor, puedo mostrarle donde puede meter su dinero.

—Si te topas con ese chico peliazul que estaba con él la noche anterior… el bien parecido con ese pequeño culo apretado… y el cuerpo duro… y esa cara… y esos… —Las manos de Erza se cerraron y se estremeció de placer, no disimulado.

¿Peliazul? La frente de Jessica se frunció.

—¿Te refieres a Jellal Fernandez?

—Jellal. —Erza sonrío, sus labios rojo rubí se separaron para mostrar una dentadura perfecta—. Dile que todavía le debo un baile. El pagó, pero corrió a pelear con los guardias antes de que pudiera tratarlo con mi marca especial de dolor.

Juvia se río entre dientes. —¿Debilidad por él, Erza? No es como si tuvieras que preocuparte por embolsar un poco de dinero fácil.

Erza guiño un ojo. —Quizás.

—Trataré de recordar darle tu mensaje cuando vaya a patear el trasero de Gray. —Sus manos se apretaron en unos puños. Gray Fullbuster se arrepentiría de haber hecho que la despidieran. Oh sí, por supuesto.

* * *

><p>Gray tomó un largo trago de su cerveza y miró hacia abajo a la foto en la palma de su mano. Juvia se la había dado hace un par de años. Él recordaba esa sonrisa. Dudaba que alguna vez la compartiera con él de nuevo. Ella odiaba malditamente sus entrañas. ¿Entonces por qué estaba sentado en la oscuridad, mirando fijamente su foto, y bebiendo solo otra vez? Tradición, supuso.<p>

Puso su foto al lado de su lata de cerveza y abrió el diario que usaba para escribir canciones. No podía concentrarse lo suficientemente bien como para escribir letras reales, pero las palabras seguían apareciendo en su cabeza. Las imaginaba, pero más que nada las sentía. Garabateó palabras en líneas separadas con espacios vacíos entre ellas así podría agregar frases más tarde.

Ojos de Azul. Un corazón traicionado.

Angustia. Consumirse.

Dolor. Locura.

Corazón de piedra. Solo.

Tomó un respiro roto.

Solo.

La canción llegaría más tarde. Sin embargo, no quería olvidar los sentimientos. Cerró el diario, lo puso de vuelta en su lugar escondido bajo del banco del asiento y agarró la foto de Juvia, tocando los bordes desgastados.

La puerta de la habitación en la parte de atrás del autobús se abrió, y luego se cerró la del baño. Gray lanzó la foto sobre la mesa y tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza. Unos minutos más tarde, una mano gentil tocó su hombro.

—¿Estás aquí otra vez solo? —preguntó Lucy.

Gray la miró. —No podía dormir.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

Cuando él se encogió de hombros, ella se deslizó en el asiento al otro lado de la mesa.

—Lo siento por no cuidar mejor a Natsu anoche —dijo.

—Me dijo lo que sucedió y no te culpo. Él es el idiota que quedó involucrado. —Lucy agarró la foto de Juvia y la examinó—. Es impresionante, Gray. ¿Esta es Juvia?

Ella levantó la mirada y él asintió.

—¿Cómo lo estás haciendo? —preguntó.

Le entregó la foto y él la deslizó en su bolsillo con el feo anillo de compromiso que Juvia le había lanzando en aquella devastadora tarde dos años atrás.

—¿Yo? —Se encogió de hombros—. En el momento en que salí de allí, todo el mundo estaba huyendo de la escena. Ni siquiera lancé un puño. Sólo llevé a Sting a la acera, lo metí en el auto con Natsu y nos largamos.

—¿Quiero decir cómo lo estás haciendo después de ver a Juvia?

Su corazón saltaba cada vez que su nombre era mencionado. Esta vez no era una excepción. Se encogió de hombros. —No es gran cosa. Todavía me odia. Todavía la odio.

Lucy inclinó su cabeza, pero no antes de que él viera su sonrisa conocedora. —Ya veo. ¿Así que no vas a volver allí a verla?

—¿Por qué lo haría?

Lucy se encogió de hombros. —Porque eres un masoquista. Y… todavía la amas.

—No, yo…

—¿Siempre ha sido una bailarina exótica?

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, asumí que ya que te pusiste hecho una furia cuando la viste desnudándose…

—No me puse hecho una furia. Perdí my serenidad. —Apretó su pulgar e índice juntos—. Un poco.

—Uh huh. Pero reaccionaste. ¿Así que fue porque no esperabas verla, o porque no esperabas verla bailando desnuda para extraños?

Gray rió. La Dra. Lucy Heartfilia, profesora de sexualidad humana, siempre trataba de entrar en la psicología de todo el mundo. —Ese es el último lugar en la Tierra en el que había esperado ver a Juvia. Ella es del tipo feminista independiente. La manera en que eres tú, supongo que lo dirías. Así que sí, estaba aturdido. Esa es la razón por la que la saqué del escenario. No porque realmente me importara que estuviera sacudiendo sus tetas ante docenas de idiotas sórdidos.

La lata de su cerveza crujió en su puño.

—No hay nada malo en que tengas esos sentimientos, Gray.

—Suenas como una psiquiatra.

Ella se encogió. —Pensé que podría ayudarte hablar de eso.

—No, no ayuda. Finalmente estaba superándolo y entonces… esto.

—¿Estás superándolo? —Ella se rió de él—. No lo creo, Gray. ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?

Una entrometida que es demasiado lista para su propio bien. Pero no podía decirlo en voz alta así que cambió de tema. —Todavía vas a casarte con Natsu mañana, ¿no?

Su entrecejo se frunció. —Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo haría?

—Estabas enojada cuando averiguaste que él había estado peleando.

—Sólo porque estés enojado con alguien no significa que dejes de amarlo.

Gray asintió. —Supongo. —Se estiró a través de la mesa y apretó su mano—. Luce, estoy feliz de que Natsu te exactamente lo que él necesita, pero si alguna vez te maltrata, tendrá que responder ante mí.

—¡Y ante mí! —Gajeel gritó desde su litera.

—Maldita sea, no hay privacidad aquí —se quejó Gray.

—Si quieres tener tu última aventura legal antes de que estés permanentemente atada a Master Dragneel, hay lugar en mi litera —gritó Gajeel.

—¿Quieres que lo golpee por ti, Luce? —Gray se levantó de la mesa.

—Yo lo hago —dijo Sting. Se inclinó fuera de la litera superior y hubo un ruido sordo sonoro en la litera de abajo.

—¡Ow! —gritó Gajeel.

Lucy se levantó de la silla y le dio a Grayun abrazo cálido. —Buenas noches, Gray.

Él también la abrazó. Se sentía maravilloso sostener a una mujer sin ninguna expectativa sexual.

Ella lo soltó y regresó a su habitación.

Lucy era una mujer buena. Gray envidiaba a Natsu.

Eso solía ser al revés.

Antes de que Juvia lo odiara.

Quizás debería ir a verla.

Nop. Ella probablemente le daría una patada en las bolas.

* * *

><p>Cómo era posible que dos personas lucieran así de felices por casarse con un imitador de Elvis en un auto-servicio? Natsu se había detenido en la primera capilla que habían encontrado. No había tiempo para una ceremonia larga. Todos tenían que estar en el escenario en un par de horas.<p>

Gray sonrió mientras Lucy y Natsu recitaban sus votos e intercambiaban anillos. El tamaño de la piedra de Lucy ponía el pedazo de mierda barata de Juvia en ridículo, pero Gray era muy consciente del peso el anillo descartado en el bolsillo de su cadera mientras Natsu deslizaba una banda de platino en el dedo de Lucy.

Habían bajado la parte superior del convertible rosado Thunderbird del 57 de Lucy. Natsu se sentó en la parte posterior del asiento del conductor con Lucy en su regazo. Sting, el padrino, se sentó en el medio entre la feliz pareja. Gray se sentó en el lado del pasajero como su segundo testigo. Se suponía que eso lo hacía la dama de honor. Siempre una dama de honor…

—Ahora los declaro marido y, uh, mujer —dijo El Elvis juez de paz—. Digo que, uh, puede besar a su hermosa novia.

Nasu besó a Lucy profundamente. Ella se aferró a sus hombros, la luz del sol de Las Vegas hacía que su cabello rubio brillara . Lucía absolutamente impresionante en su vestido blanco. Gray se preguntaba si podrían regresar al autobús antes de que Natsu se lo arrancara.

Gajeel, que estaba sentado detrás de Jellal en la motocicleta al lado del auto, vitoreó.

—Felicidades —Gray se estiró detrás de Sting para palmear a Natsu en el hombro.

La pareja continuó besándose. Y besándose. Y besándose. Tirando de la ropa de cada uno. Besándose cada vez más.

—Chicos —protestó Sting—. Están haciendo sonrojar a Jellal.

Los recién casados se apartaron y se vieron fijamente a los ojos, los de Natsu rodeados por moratones purpura oscuro. —Te amo —murmuró Natsu. La besó otra vez antes de apartarse para mirarla con la sonrisa más estúpida en su cara. Ella también sonrió estúpidamente, el amor brillando en sus ojos.

Gray había tenido eso. Una vez.

Pero ya no.

Estúpida Juvia. Gray cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, tratando de hacer lo imposible por estar feliz por Natsu, sin importar cuán miserable lo hacía sentir la ocasión.

—¿Vamos a sentarnos aquí todo el día? —preguntó Sting.

—Actúa como si estuviéramos ordenando hamburguesas y papas fritas —dijo Natsu, mirando a Sting.

—Bueno, ¿qué esperas? Estamos en un auto-servicio. ¡Hey, Elvis! —gritó Sting hacia la ventana—. ¿Ponemos pedir salsa de tomate con esto?

—Una licencia de matrimonio es todo lo que van recibir del Rey. Muévanse ahora, gente —dijo Elvis, su acento evaporándose—. Tenemos una línea hoy.

Se deslizaron en el asiento de cuero blanco y Lucy se movió para sentarse en el regazo de Sting así Natsu podría conducir de vuelta al autobús.

Mientras salían del aparcamiento, Lucy jugó con el cabello de Sting. —¿Cómo está tu cabeza, cariño?

—Me duele como una hija de puta.

—Necesitas ir al hospital a que te revisen —dijo Lucy—. Estás pálido. —Usando sus dedos, comprando su frente para saber si tenía fiebre.

—Así es como el padrino se ve cuando su mejor amigo es encadenado con una bola y una cadena.

—¿Bola y cadena? —Ella le dio un codazo en las costillas y se deslizó al regazo de Gray. Gray envolvió un brazo alrededor de su espalda—. Gray no me insulta.

—No en tu cara —murmuró Sting. Se reclinó y cerró los ojos.

Lucy tenía razón. Sting no se veía bien. En absoluto.

La boca de Lucy se abrió y giró su cabeza para mirar a Gray. —¿Qué dijiste sobre mí?

—Nunca he dicho nada malo sobre ti, Lucy. —Se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, excepto que tienes mal gusto en hombres.

Ella agarró su barbilla entre su pulgar e índice. —No estés insultando a mi esposo.

—Sí —dijo Natsu, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja plasmada en su cara—. No estés insultando a su esposo. —Envolvió su mano derecha alrededor de su tobillo bajo su vestido de novia blanco. En la parte superior del volante, la banda ancha de platino en su dedo anular izquierdo atrapó la luz solar de la tarde. Gray se quedó mirándola fijamente. Ésta simbolizaba la unión para siempre.

Para siempre.

—Eh, sólo estoy celoso —dijo Gray tranquilamente. Abrazó a Lucy afectuosamente y le dio un beso en la sien.

—Espero que encuentres la felicidad, Gray —dijo ella—. Realmente lo espero.

Sólo una mujer podía hacerlo feliz. Y daba la casualidad que ella lo despreciaba.

Pero él nunca podría despreciarla. Esperaba que el dinero que le había dado en el club hubiera sido suficiente para ayudarla. Si sólo el tercer álbum de los Slayers hubiera sido platino unos meses antes. Él podría haberse permitido comprarle un lindo anillo y pagarle la escuela de leyes. Entonces ella nunca lo habría dejado.


	6. Chapter 05

Fuera de Centro de Eventos del Mandalay Bay, Juvia golpeó a un guardia de seguridad en el hombro.

—Disculpe, ¿me puede decir dónde puedo encontrar a Gray Fullbuster?

El hombre gigantesco, con barba se volvió hacia ella, pero no respondió a su pregunta.

—Él es el cantante principal de los Slayers. Gray Fullbuster —dijo, articulando las sílabas de su nombre poco a poco—. Están tocando aquí esta noche.

—Manténgase detrás de la barrera. —El guardia de seguridad empujó sus gafas de sol más arriba de la nariz con el dedo índice.

—Tengo que darle algo. Es importante.

—Manténgase detrás de la barrera.

—Estoy detrás de la barrera. ¿Sale él por este camino después del show?

—Mire, señora, no tengo ni idea. Mis instrucciones son hacer que todos los admiradores se queden detrás de la barrera.

—No soy un fan. Soy una amiga.

—Seguro.

Una atractiva mujer apareció junto al guardia de seguridad. Llevaba un traje bien confeccionado y falda azul marino sosteniendo un portapapeles. Con su cabello retorcido en un moño conservador, parecía más fuera de lugar que un luchador profesional en un ballet.

—¿Eres Juvia? —preguntó la mujer.

Juvia frunció el ceño. —¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Vi una foto tuya una vez. Soy Lucy Heartfilia, quiero decir, Dragneel. Lucy Dragneel... esposa de Natsu. —Su expresión oscilaba entre la incredulidad y la euforia mientras dejaba caer la bomba.

Los ojos de Juvia se agrandaron con sorpresa. —¿La esposa de Natsu? ¿Cuándo se casó Natsu?

La mujer miró su reloj. El diamante descomunal en su dedo anular izquierdo brillaba en el alumbrado público.

—Alrededor de cinco horas. Así que, ¿por qué estás aquí? Estoy bastante segura de que Gray no quiere verte.

Juvia tenía la piel de gallina por Lucy. ¿Protectora de Gray? ¿Por qué Gray necesitaba protección? El burro puede cuidarse muy bien por sí mismo. —Me dio una gran parte del dinero ayer. He venido a devolvérselo.

—¿Por qué lo vas a devolver?

—No quiero su dinero. Siempre está haciéndome esto. Arruina mi vida y luego trata de arreglarla. No necesito que la arregle. Puedo cuidarme yo misma, ¿sabes? —Las cejas de Juvia se levantaron. Cuando Lucy no respondió, con el rostro caído—. No sabes, ¿verdad?

—Gray es un tipo de personalidad protectora —dijo Lucy—. Eso es lo que es. Trata de arreglar todo para todos. —Sonrió—. Él es muy dulce, en realidad.

—No creo que estemos hablando del mismo Gray. Gray Fullbuster. Tipo alto. Hombros anchos. Ojos azules. Pelo negro y corto. Cuerpo propio de un dios griego. Canta. La la la la.

Lucy se rió entre dientes.

—¿No crees que Gray es dulce?

—No. Es un culo pomposo que no puede mantener la nariz fuera del negocio de los demás.

—Si alguien por el que él se preocupa sale lastimado, él se siente personalmente responsable. Es su manera de demostrar que le importa.

La multitud se congregó fuera de la barrera aplaudiendo de forma inesperada. Los miembros de la banda Exodus End salieron de su autobús y se dirigieron al edificio. Entre ellos, Juvia reconoció el hermano mayor de Sting, Laxus Eucliffe. No había visto a Laxus hace mucho tiempo. Dudaba si aún recordaría quién era ella.

—Hay mucho ruido aquí —gritó Lucy—. ¿Quieres ir a hablar al autobús? —Lucy señaló el autobús de gira negro y plateado estacionado detrás de ella.

El estómago de Juvia se desplomó a sus pies con la idea de ver a Gray de nuevo. De quedar atrapada en el autobús no podría huir. —¿Puedo darte el dinero y así se lo das a él? —Ella buscó en su monedero.

—Creo que deberías decirle por qué no lo quieres. No creo que él entienda que fuiste insultada por su regalo. Sería una buena lección para él.

Juvia miró boquiabierta a Lucy. ¿Cómo sabe esta mujer que el dinero de Gray es un insulto?

—Sí, lo entiendo. Mujer independiente encuentra un hombre protector, hay choque de personalidades. Apuesto a que eran amores calientes. —Lucy rió.

Juvia se ruborizó. Alguna vez habían tenido una relación de amores calientes. Y nunca se había esfumado. Sólo explotaba.

—Charlie, ¿puede ayudar a Juvia con la barrera?

El guardia de seguridad tomó a Juvia alrededor de la cintura y tiró de ella encima de la barrera metálica.

—Soy un desastre. —Juvia se frotó las manos en la cabeza. Ella sabía que se veía como una mierda. Era conveniente. Había tenido un mal día. Como si ser despedida no era lo suficientemente malo, no había tenido suficiente dinero para pagar por su habitación alquilada. Sugar Boy había deducido los gastos médicos de guardia de su salario, burro. Puesto que no había manera en el infierno que alguna vez usaría el dinero de Gray para pagar el alquiler, había pasado casi todo el día empacando sus pertenencias en su pedazo de mierda Nissan Sentra. Al parecer, su propietario prefiere alquilar su habitación a una persona con dinero real. En cuanto a dormir... ¿Qué era eso? Cuando trató de tomar una siesta en su coche, un policía en bicicleta había golpeado su ventana y hablaron de la rapidez con que la temperatura en el interior de un coche podía llegar a mortales niveles. Como si fuera una idiota o algo así.

¿Por qué le importaba cómo se veía de todos modos? Ella no tenía a nadie para impresionar y estaba de mal humor.

Juvia metió el pelo largo, ondulado, detrás de las orejas y siguió a Lucy al autobús de gira.

—¿Juvia? ¿Eres tú?

Hizo una pausa y miró a Laxus Eucliffe, guitarrista de Exodus End. Era incluso más guapo que su hermano menor, Sting, si eso era posible. Laxus tenía una mandíbula fuerte que estaba cubierta con una sombra sexy de crecimiento de barba. El atrevido pelo largo, amarillo, lacio y brillante, era la envidia de los modelos de champú en todo el mundo.

Juvia le sonrió, ruborizándose un poco. Era difícil ser discreta cuando la gente la reconocía. Su plan para abandonar el botín e irse no iba según lo previsto.

—Hey, Laxus. Sí, soy yo.

—Pensé que habías terminado con Gray. ¿Están de nuevo juntos?

Juvia sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente.

—De ninguna manera.

—¡Laxus, muévete! Entramos en treinta minutos. —El baterista de Exodus End, Lyon Vastia, llamó desde la puerta trasera del local.

Laxus movió la cabeza en el reconocimiento y luego miró a Juvia. —Me tengo que ir a entrar en calor para nuestro show —dijo—. Fue bueno verte.

—Sí, me alegro de que te detuvieras a saludar. Rómpete una pierna —dijo, y lo golpeó suavemente en el brazo.

—Gracias. —Se giró y se fue corriendo hacia el lugar.

Juvia miró a Lucy, que seguía mirando el perfecto culo de Laxus vestido de cuero.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Ese es Laxus —dijo Juvia—. El hermano mayor de Sting.

—Así que ese es Laxus. Mmmmm. Y yo que pensaba que Sting era sexy.

Juvia se rió entre dientes. —¿Qué pasa con Natsu? ¿No estás recién casada con él?

—Él tiene toda mi atención a tiempo completo. —Lucy volvió a entrar en el autobús—. Además, el matrimonio no me ciega.

Juvia siguió a Lucy por las escaleras del autobús y entró en la sala principal, detrás del asiento del conductor. Por un momento, pensó que estaban en el autobús equivocado. Los Slayers vivían en un estado de suciedad constante, pero el interior del autobús estaba impecable, sin siquiera la pila de ropa sucia obligatoria para estropear su limpieza.

Al lado de la pared que bloqueaba la vista al asiento del conductor había un cómodo sofá de piel de aspecto suave en color beige. Al otro lado de la cama había dos asientos de capitán. Un televisor de pantalla grande fue anclado por encima de las sillas con una consola de juegos de video y equipo de música situados cerca. Más adentro, una pequeña cocina llenó una de las paredes y en el lado opuesto había una mesa cuadrada, con asientos de cabina. Estrecha, pero cómodas.

—¿Qué pasó con este lugar? —preguntó Juvia.

Lucy continuó hacia la pequeña mesa cuadrada, cerca de la zona de dormitorio, que consistía en dos grupos de literas con cortinas apilados a ambos lados del corredor.

—¿Huh? —Lucy miró por encima del hombro.

—El autobús. Es limpio.

—Uh, demasiada saliva entre los dedos de los pies e hice a los chicos limpiarlo.

No podía vivir en ese lío repugnante.

—Impresionante. —Juvia no pudo obligar a los "chicos" para hacer cualquier cosa cuando ella brevemente había viajado con ellos hace dos años. Y habían sido menos famosos entonces.

Menos llenos de sí mismos.

—Toma asiento —ofreció Lucy—. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Gracias. Eso estaría bien. —Juvia se deslizó en la cabina, con la espalda hacia la salida, y miró a su alrededor en el autobús. Una segunda mirada, esta no era el mismo autobús que habían tenido cuando ella salió de gira con ellos. Este era mucho más agradable. Incluso tenía un par de puertas que conducían a otras habitaciones en la parte trasera.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Lucy.

—¿No son mis opciones la cerveza, la cerveza o la cerveza? El grupo de alimentos de los Slayers. —Juvia se rió entre dientes.

—Nada de alcohol en este autobús —dijo Lucy—. Si quieres una cerveza, tendrás que ir a otro autobús, están los Monikered el autobús pocilga. Y los roadies. Tenemos agua embotellada. Jugo: naranja, manzana, arándano o uva. Y la nueva adicción de Sting, Kool-Aid cerezo negro.

—El agua está bien.

Lucy tomó dos botellas de agua de la nevera y se sentó a la mesa con Juvia en la cabina. Juvia tomó un largo trago.

—Natsu me dijo que vas a la escuela de derecho —dijo Lucy.

Los ojos Juvia se abrieron como platos. ¿Por qué tenía que surgir esto en la conversación?

—Sí, es cierto.

—¿Entonces por qué estás trabajando como stripper?

Era una mujer directa, ¿o qué? ¡Sheesh! No es de extrañar que los chicos obedecieran sus órdenes. Probablemente ella los intimidaba como el infierno.

—Estoy bastante segura de que eso no es asunto tuyo.

Lucy se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que no. —Ella se echó a reír—. Supongo que Gray tenía razón de ti.

Juvia frunció el ceño. —¿Qué dijo Gray de mí? —Ella sabía que no debería importar, pero su corazón apenas cabía en su estrecho pecho.

Lucy sacudió la cabeza con indiferencia y tomó un sorbo de su agua. —Nada.

—Necesitaba el dinero eso es todo. ¿Dijo Gray el por qué estaba bailando?

—Que necesitabas el dinero.

—No importa de todos modos. Debido a ese idiota engreído, me despidieron.

—Lo siento mucho. ¿Estás buscando otro trabajo?

—No lo sé. No puedo permitirme el lujo de pagar el alquiler, por lo que fui desalojada. Probablemente me basta con ir a casa de mi madre. Ya sabes, han estado bastante mal las últimas veinticuatro horas. Todo comenzó al segundo en que Gray me tocó. —Juvia vaciló. Se había olvidado de que Lucy parecía gustarle realmente Gray—. Lo siento por descargarme contigo. Ni siquiera me conoces.

Lucy sonrió amablemente.

—No me importa. Sabes, he estado pensando en contratar a un asistente para que me ayude con mi proyecto de investigación.

—¿Tu proyecto de investigación?

—Es por eso que estoy de gira con los Slayers. Estoy haciendo una investigación de la psicología en groupies. Estoy tratando de determinar por qué las estrellas de rock hacen a las mujeres promiscuas.

¿De verdad hay que hacer una investigación formal para darse cuenta de eso?

—Me preguntaba por qué estabas caminando con el aspecto de uno de mis profesores de derecho.

Lucyse rió entre dientes. —En realidad, me visto con esto porque sé que enciende a Natsu. No le digas que te lo dije. —Lucy le guiñó un ojo—. De todos modos, ¿estás interesada en el trabajo?

—¿Yo?

—Estoy ofreciéndote un puesto de trabajo. Necesitas un trabajo. Tiene sentido para mí. Supongo que eres una persona inteligente si vas a la escuela de derecho. ¿Cómo son tus calificaciones?

—Casi puras A. —Excepto que no aprobó el trabajo de Ellington. Pero ahora no era el momento de empezar a hiperventilar por una mala calificación.

Algo no estaba bien aquí. Juvia ni siquiera conocía a esta mujer ¿y ella le ofrecía un trabajo de la nada?

—¿Cuál es el truco?

—No hay trampa. El salario será de diez mil dólares si llevas el proyecto a su fin.

La mandíbula de Juvia cayó. —¿Diez mil dólares? ¿Por cuánto tiempo es este proyecto?

—Unos dos meses más o menos. Una gran cantidad de la carga de la recolección de datos y la entrada será puesta en ti. Antes no podía seguir el ritmo, y ahora me parece ser que soy una recién casada. —Ella sonrió—. ¿Cómo sucedió esto?

Juvia se rió entre dientes.

—Felicidades, por cierto. Natsu es un gran premio.

—Gracias. Yo creo que sí. —Lucy sonrió soñadora, irradiando felicidad.

Juvia había tenido esto una vez. Estúpido Gray y su ridículo ultimátum.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices? —preguntó Lucy.

—¿Puedo obtener un anticipo para que pueda encontrar un nuevo apartamento?

—Vas a estar de gira con la banda, Juvia. No necesitas un apartamento.

Su burbuja de alivio y felicidad se rompió.

—No puedo ir de gira con la banda de Gray.

—¿Qué pasa con Gray?

¿Por qué Juvia siente que esta mujer ha manipulado y planificado su fallecimiento?

—No podemos llevarnos bien.

—Esta es una relación profesional, Juviaa, no personal. Por otra parte, que vas a trabajar para mí. Puede pasar por alto a Gray por completo.

Juvia no creía que era humanamente posible hacer caso omiso de Gray. Gray, Gray fue... fue... bueno, Gray. Ella suspiró en voz alta. —Yo...

—¿Tienes una mejor opción?

Juvia sacudió la cabeza. —Estoy realmente agradecida por esta oferta, Lucy. No creo que pueda estar cerca de Gray por dos meses.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Todavía te preocupas por él? —preguntó Lucy.

—¡No! —dijo Juvia, un poco demasiado rápido y demasiado fuerte.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—No hay problema. Acepto con gratitud el trabajo. Gracias, Lucy. Me salvaste la vida. —O posiblemente lo arruinó.

—Impresionante. Espero que puedas empezar esta noche. Me voy a mi luna de miel en... —Ella miró su reloj—. Diez minutos.

Bueno, ¿Juvia qué tienes que perder? A excepción de su cordura y ya pulverizado auto-respeto.

—Um, de acuerdo. Suena bien. Sólo quiero sabe qué debo hacer.

Lucy estaba explicando cómo entrar su enorme acumulación de datos en una hoja de cálculo cuando la gente fuera del autobús estalló en aplausos. El corazón de Juvia se aceleró. Los miembros de los Slayers probablemente estaban en camino. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Gray al saber que ella se unía a la gira de la banda? ¿Cómo iba a estar tan cerca de él durante dos meses? Viviendo en un autobús turístico era... íntimo.

Natsu subió las escaleras y entró en el autobús. Él no se dio cuenta de Juvia. Se dirigió directamente a Lucy, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo sudoroso, y se besaron con apetito.

—¿Estás lista para irte?

—Todo está empacado —murmuró—. Sólo tengo que explicar algunas cosas más a mi nueva asistente, antes de salir.

—¿Asistente? —Los ojos de Natsu, rodeados de cardenales púrpura y un borde grueso de delineador de ojos negro, se establecieron en Juvia—. ¿Juvia? —dijo sin aliento—. ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo aquí?

Su hostilidad la sorprendió. Natsu era un buen tipo. Se preguntó por qué estaba tan enojado al verla.

—Hey, Natsu —dijo, ofreciendo onda cálida—. Tanto tiempo sin verte.

—Gray está en camino. Será mejor que te vayas antes de que te vea.

Lucy pasó una mano por la empapada camiseta de sudor de Natsu.

—Ella se queda por un par de meses. La contraté como mi asistente.

Natsu miró con incredulidad.

—¿Qué hiciste, qué? ¿Estás loca?

Lucy sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Confía en mí, ¡vale! —murmuró, dejando caer un beso en la comisura de la boca—. Además, con la ayuda de un asistente, voy a tener más tiempo para nosotros. —Cerró el puño, agarrando la camiseta en la cintura.

Él la miró como con asombro total.

—Dios, sí, definitivamente necesitas un asistente. Te amo.

—Te amo —respondió Lucy.

Juvia desvió la mirada. Tanto amor era repugnante de ver.

—¿Reservaste una habitación bonita? —Los dedos de Natsu cogieron el tejido de la chaqueta de Lucy como si tratara de controlar el impulso para hacer pedazos su cuerpo.

—Uh-huh. En el Venetian. Uno con una bañera de chorros.

Su respiración se cortó. —Agradable. Mmm, Te amo. ¿Te lo he dicho hoy?

—Sólo un millón de veces. —Sonrió—. Por favor, continúa.

La besó de nuevo. —Te amo —murmuró contra sus labios, antes de alejarse.

—Cinco minutos y estaré lista para salir —dijo—. Te lo prometo. No puedo esperar para estar a solas.

—Voy a lavar mi maquillaje escénico.

—Déjalo por ahora —murmuró Lucy—. Quiero amar a ambos esta noche. Voy a empezar con la estrella del rock y trabajaré mi camino para encontrar al tipo normal que se oculta bajo el maquillaje en alguna parte.

Él sonrió. —Me alegro de que no hayas visto nuestro show esta noche. Hemos aspirado. Gray no podía llegar a sus notas altas. Las manos de Jellal están tan hinchadas que casi no pudo tocar. Sting se mantuvo sentado por los mareos. No me podía concentrar porque todo en lo que podía pensar era en ti. Por lo menos Gajeel mantuvo el ritmo. —Se rascó la cabeza detrás de la oreja—. Bueno, la mayoría de las veces.

—Estoy segura de que no estuvisteis tan mal —dijo Lucy.

—Sí, fue bastante malo, pero sinceramente no me importa en este momento. Tengo prisa. Tengo que devorarte.

—Yo primero. —Lucy le dio un beso y luego volvió su atención a la computadora. Estaba distraída decididamente en explicar el resto de los datos de entrada a Juvia. Afortunadamente, la introducción de los datos no fue difícil. Sólo llevaba mucho tiempo.

—Sólo trabaja en esto por los próximos dos días —dijo Lucy—. Estaremos de vuelta el lunes para salir a la carretera de nuevo y me podrás ayudar con las entrevistas de los groupies.

¿Entrevistas a groupies? Ahora no sonaba divertido, pero sería una idiota para rechazar este trabajo.

—Está bien. Puedo manejar esto. ¿Quieres que trabaje en cualquier otra cosa?

—Probablemente, pero no puedo formar un pensamiento coherente en estos momentos. Vas a tener que esperar un par de días.

Hubo una conmoción fuera del autobús.

Varios conjuntos de pies marcharon hasta la escalinata. El coro de risas femeninas sólo podía significar una cosa.

Juvia alcanzó el montón de los datos en bruto de Lucy para poder mirar y parecer tan ocupada como sea posible cuando se presentara Gray. Haría todo lo posible para hacer caso omiso de él.

—¿Quieren los dos salir de aquí? —dijo Gray a Natsu y Lucy—. La habitación es mía esta noche.

Hablando del diablo.

Juvia no podía dejar de tensar su cuerpo de forma involuntaria, pero ella no apartaba la mirada de su trabajo.

—Gray, no ahuyentes a mi nueva asistente, mientras no esté aquí. Le necesitamos —dijo Lucy.

—Nueva asisten…

Juvia miró a Gray y sonrió con su sonrisa impersonal.

—Hola. —¿Podía ver que le temblaban las manos, ya que se cernía sobre el teclado del laptop?

Gray miró boquiabierto. Su mirada trazó las gotas de sudor corriendo por el lado de su cara. ¡Oh Dios! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan putamente atractivo, de todos modos? El hijo de puta.

—¿Qué? —farfulló Gray, su boca abriéndose y cerrándose como un pez de colores.

Natsu abandonó el autobús, pero Lucy no abandonó a Juvia. Ella agarró el brazo de Gray para ganar su atención.

—Tu pequeño truco hizo que la despidieran.

Poco a poco, arrastró su mirada de Juvia a Lucy, que era casi un pie más pequeña de lo que él era, pero de alguna forma casi igual.

—¿Qué? —dijo otra vez.

—Necesitaba un trabajo y un lugar para quedarse, así que la contraté para que me ayudara con mis investigaciones. No vas a acosarla.

Gray frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué iba yo a acosarla? No me importa una mierda. —Miró a Juvia y a Lucy de nuevo—. ¿La contrataste? ¿Qué quiere decir con que la contrataste?

—Gray. —Una de las tres mujeres que le habían seguido en el autobús se quejó—. ¿Vamos a la fiesta, o qué?

—Sí, cállate —bramó a rubia atractiva—. Estaré con vosotras en un minuto.

La mujer ni siquiera pestañó por su rudeza. Juvia se mordió el labio para no regañarlo. No era de su incumbencia. Gray era libre de hacer lo que quisiera con esta mujer. Corrección. Estas mujeres. Tres de ellas. El calor de la ira se levantó de la garganta de Juvia. ¿Por qué un trío de carne dispuesta molesta tanto?

Lucy dijo con calma: —Ella es mi empleada, Gray. Espero que la trates con el mismo respeto que me tratas a mí.

—Lucy, ¿vienes? —Natsu gritó desde fuera del autobús.

—Me tengo que ir. —Lucy le dio un beso casto en una de las mejillas y acarició su frente—. Compórtate. ¿Me escuchas?

—Lo que sea —dijo—. Esto es una mierda, Lucy. Deberías haberme consultado.

—Imagina que no existo —dijo Juvia—. Voy a hacer lo mismo.

Juvia volvió a su entrada de datos, tratando de ignorar a la chica que se había pegado a Gray y pasaba la mano arriba y abajo sobre su entrepierna.

No podía dejar de notar el bulto que crecía en sus pantalones. Cruzó las piernas. No, no porque sabía lo que aquel aumento podía hacerle. El banco de los asientos no era muy cómodo. Uh, sí...

—Suena como un plan — dijo Gray, bruscamente—. Tomó la mano de la joven de su entrepierna y tiró de ella hacia una de las puertas en la parte trasera del autobús.

El dormitorio, Juvia pensó.

—Síganme, señoritas —dijo a las otras dos chicas.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró detrás de los cuatro.

Juvia suprimió la necesidad de golpear algo. Ella no se había acostado con nadie desde que habían roto. Se preguntó cuántas horas había esperado antes de follar una de sus groupies. O tres de ellas.

Dios, quería romper algo. Preferiblemente su cara.

Gajeel subió las escaleras del autobús.

—¿Dónde está Gray? ¿Comenzó él sin mí?

Juvia levantó la vista de la pantalla del ordenador borrosa. —¿Cómo coño voy a saberlo? —gruñó ella, con el rostro dolorido de la tensión en su expresión.

Gajeel miró boquiabierto. —¿Juvia?

—Sí, culpable.

Su estado de ánimo se había ido de mal a horrendo. La risa abundante proveniente de la habitación no mejoró su estado de ánimo.

Gajeel se deslizó en la cabina de enfrente de ella y le susurró: —¿Gray sabe que estás aquí?

—Uh, sí. Tuvo que pasar por aquí a tomar a sus putillas y llevarlas allí. —Señaló a la puerta del dormitorio.

— Gray, está absolutamente perfecto —dijo una voz ahogada por la puerta.

—¿Siempre se puede oír todo lo que sucede en esa habitación? —preguntó Juvia.

—Más o menos —dijo Gajeel—. Si crees que Gray y sus groupies son ruidosos, espera hasta que Natsu y Lucy regresen de su luna de miel. Ella hace este sonido en la parte posterior de su garganta. Es como... erección, al instante.

—Me estoy yendo al autobús pocilga —dijo Juvia, saliendo de la banca. Cerró la computadora portátil y se llevó el montón de papeles en la parte superior.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú —dijo Gajeel—. El lugar es tóxico para las mujeres sensibles.

—¿Está Jellal allí, por casualidad? Una amiga mía quería que le diera un mensaje.

Gajeel hizo una mueca, una mirada inusual de culpa en su hermoso rostro. —No, de seguro se marchó.

Profundos gemidos de Gray llegaron a través de la puerta.

—Chupa más fuerte —exigió—. ¡Sí, más fuerte! Más fuerte. Eso está mejor.

Juvia corrió por el pasillo y abrió la puerta del dormitorio. Se golpeó contra la pared. Gray estaba justo en la puerta completamente desnudo, salvo por el condón rojo cereza en el pene. Sus tres chicas se encontraban en varios estados de desnudez. Una estaba de rodillas delante de él, chupando su polla en la boca.

Una segunda arrodillada detrás de él . La tercera chica se pasaba las manos arriba y abajo de los duros músculos de su pecho y abdomen como si estuviera inspeccionando la estatua de David en busca de fallos.

Gray miró a Juvia a través de los ojos medio cerrados, una sonrisa sardónica en su atractivo rostro. —¿Puedo ayudarte?

Con un gruñido furioso, Juvia tomó a la chica que chupaba la polla de Gray por el pelo y tiró de ella hacia el suelo. Gray gritó de dolor que parecía estar bien merecido. Y la chica. Juvia quería matarla.

—Aléjate de él, maldita puta —escupió Juvia.

Juvia evitó una patada en la cabeza y arrojó a la mujer gritando tirando de su cabello por la habitación.

—Pelea de gatas —anunció Gajeel entusiasmo, empujando a la chica y expulsándola lejos en el pasillo.

Juvia se dio la vuelta, preparada para combatir con las otras, pero él había tomado a cada una por un brazo y las escoltó de la habitación. Las mujeres parecían confundidas, como él las empujó hacia el vestíbulo.

Gajeel las atrapó contra su cuerpo. —Awww, Gray —dijo Gajeel—. Yo quería verlas tirarse de los pelos.

Gray cerró la puerta en la cara de Gajeel, encerrándose con Juvia en el dormitorio.

Solos.

Juntos.

Juvia tragó saliva y lo miró, sorprendida por su cercanía. ¿Cómo había terminado aquí? Había estado en camino para salir del autobús y entonces...

Continuó mirándola, esperando que dijera algo.

—Te odio —fue lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir.

—Yo te odio más.

—No se puede odiar a nadie tanto como te odio. —Ella trató de abrir la puerta, pero él levantó la mano contra el marco y la mantuvo cerrada.

—Si me odias, ¿por qué luchaste con mi entretenimiento para la noche?

Buena pregunta.

—Debido a que… —No podía arrastrar la mirada de sus brillantes ojos azules. ¿Por qué le miraba de esa manera? Como si en realidad le importara una mierda lo que tenía que decir.

Nunca le había importado en el pasado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo... te odio —susurró.

Su sonrisa sardónica volvió. —Puedo ver eso. —Bajó la cabeza y rozó sus labios contra los suyo. Su suave beso duró menos de un segundo, pero su corazón retumbó en el pecho. Sus rodillas se sentían débiles. Todo el núcleo de su cuerpo se tensó con la necesidad. Su lengua acarició el labio superior cuando él se apartó.

Él miró fijamente su reacción.

¡Oh dios...!

Ella volvió de nuevo a sus sentidos. ¿Cómo se atreve a darle un beso? Le dio un empujón, con las manos presionando contra la carne caliente de su pecho desnudo.

Gran error. Su piel quemaba la de ella con conciencia.

Ella tenía que salir de aquí, antes de... Antes de que...

Cuando llegó a la perilla de la puerta, él la agarró por la muñeca.

—Ojalá nunca te hubiese conocido —dijo.

—¡Bueno, me gustaría que no hubieses nacido!

Presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo y cubrió su boca con un beso ardiente.

Oh mi, mi, mi...

Ella gimió. Sus huesos convertidos en gelatina. Sus grandes manos extendidas sobre su espalda para impedir que se cayera al suelo, él tiró sus sentidos a la basura.

Este hombre. Ella realmente lo odiaba. Por eso era tan desesperante que lo quería por completo. No importa lo mucho que lo intentara, no podía sacarlo de debajo de su piel.

Sus dedos le desabrochaban el sujetador a través de su fina camiseta. Manos deslizándose por los costados, se rompió el beso el tiempo suficiente para despojar la ropa de su cuerpo con un movimiento suave. Ella hizo un sonido de protesta en la parte posterior de su garganta, pero se perdió en su boca mientras bajó la cabeza y la besó perdiendo los sentidos de nuevo.

Él la tiró más cerca para sentir sus pechos desnudos contra su pecho. Su erección rozó el bajo vientre, justo por encima de la cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros de corte bajo. Ella se puso tensa y luego se derritió en su contra. Sus brazos se movían alrededor de su cuerpo duro que le acercaban, sus manos deslizándose por su suave espalda.

Se quedó sin aliento en su boca. Ella sabía que era una de sus zonas erógenas.

Cuando sus dedos llegaron a sus hombros, sacó las uñas hacia abajo, a rastrillar por la piel. Se estremeció violentamente y rompió el enlace de la boca de ella. Él se quedó mirándola, buscando su disposición. Si no quería que esto sucediera, ella sabría que ésta sería su última oportunidad de decir que no. Este hombre era una bestia en la cama. Una vez que se pusiera en marcha, ella no tendría ninguna oportunidad de parar.

Él la agarró por la cintura, dio media vuelta y se echó sobre la cama. Antes de que pudiera reorientarse, se había desabrochado los pantalones y la había despojado de ellos, sus bragas, y las sandalias de su cuerpo a la vez.

—¿Gray?

Él la agarró por los muslos y separó sus piernas. Ella no se resistió. Ella no quería que le hiciera el amor. Ella no quería su mierda, y él tenía la misma opinión.

Ella se agachó, tomó su polla gruesa en una mano y la dirigió a su cuerpo mojado, ansioso.

Él emitió un sonido primitivo de anhelo, lo que lo condujo directamente a través de ella, y luego se deslizó más profundo con un empuje penetrante.

Gray Oh, Gray.

La llenó como sólo él podía.

Poco a poco se retiró.

Oh mi...

Empuje duro y profundo.

Oh mi...

Giraron sus caderas.

¡Oh Dios mío...!

Su espalda se arqueó sobre la cama y ella se sostuvo con los codos para mantener esa posición gloriosa. Él mantuvo sus piernas flexionadas y abiertas con sus antebrazos. Los pies en el suelo, apoyó su peso en ella para obligarse a sí mismo a llegar más profundo. Hizo girar su cadera de nuevo, rectificado en su contra. La cabeza de Juvia cayó hacia atrás y ella gritó.

—¡Sí! —dijo él con voz entrecortada y poco a poco hacia atrás—. Tú me quieres, ¿no?

No tenía ni idea.

Ella se estremeció y abrió más las piernas. Lo quería más profundo. Más profundo. Por favor. En el interior. Oh... Gray. Me llenas. Estoy tan vacía sin ti.

Movió los brazos para mantener su posición. Se metió en ella de nuevo y castigó con su hueso púbico su palpitante clítoris. Se retiró. Empujó dentro de ella.

Se retiró. Empujando dentro de ella. Dios, sí, Gray, tómame profundo. Sus vocalizaciones se hicieron más fuertes con cada embestida cuando se dirigía a su cada vez más cercano orgasmo.

—¡Gray, Gray!

La respiración de él se enganchó en la garganta con cada embestida, causando que la piel de gallina aumentara en cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

—Juvia —susurró.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Él la estaba mirando. Sus ojos se encontraron y él agachó la cabeza, pero no antes de que ella viera el dolor en su mirada. Antes de que pudiera contemplar lo que significaba, sus golpes la enviaron por encima del borde. Ella gritó, su cuerpo se tensó como las ondas de placer la recorrían.

Como se estremeció en la secuela, Gray la movió más arriba en el colchón y se unió con ella en la cama. Colocó a sus piernas más juntas y cambió de empujes profundos, girando a golpes fuertes y rápidos.

Ella levantó una mano para acariciar su rostro. Él se apoderó de la muñeca y la colocó en la cama cerca de su cabeza.

¿No quería que ella lo tocara? Muy bien. Se podría decir que sólo quería hacer estallar su carga lo más rápido posible. Probablemente la echaría al pasillo junto con las putas groupies cuando terminara con ella. Al infierno, que no la había respetado incluso lo suficiente como para cambiar un condón nuevo antes de empujar en su cuerpo.

Aún llevaba el mismo que la putita había chupado con su desagradable boca.

Juvia se tragó el nudo en la garganta y meció las caderas de un lado a otro para llevar a Gray a su clímax rápidamente. Sabía cómo hacer que viniera. Ella no se había olvidado de todos los trucos que había aprendido para satisfacerlo. Para hacerlo suyo. Ella le apretó en su interior, con más fuerza, más fuerza, más fuerza, y luego se relajó, antes de repetir su apretado y soltarlo.

Jadeó, sus golpes más rápidos, pero no profundamente.

—Juvia —susurró—. ¡Oh, Juvia. Sí, nena. Exprímeme. Lo necesito. ¡Ungh!

A ella le encantaba ver como él se dejaba ir. Ser testigo del momento cuando perdía todo el control y pasaba a sí mismo dentro de ella, su cara contorsionada en éxtasis. Sin embargo, ahora, cuando él se estremeció en su contra y lanzó un grito de triunfo, mantuvo los ojos bien cerrados. Ella no quería perderse con él de nuevo. Odiaba la forma en que la hacía sentirse, débil, necesitada y dependiente. Odiaba todo lo relacionado con él, excepto la forma en que complacía a su cuerpo.

Cuando se calmó el temblor, que se derrumbó encima de ella, se aisló en sus brazos. Le dio un beso en la sien, pero ella no quería su fingida ternura. ¡Imbécil! Ella se retorció para escapar. Levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

—¿Puedes bajarte ahora? —dijo con los dientes apretados.

Un músculo por encima de su ojo izquierdo se movió. Se levantó y salió de ella, se recostó a su lado. La besó en el hombro y le puso una mano en su vientre desnudo, lanzando un suspiro de satisfacción. Ella pasó la mano a un lado, salió de la cama, y buscó su ropa.

Colocó sus bragas hasta los muslos. —Me alegro de que conseguimos sacar esto de nuestro sistema.

Él dio la vuelta sobre su espalda y se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo. —Sí.

Se vistió rápidamente, sin molestarse con el sujetador o sandalias. Tenía que escapar. Rápidamente. No podía dejarle ver cómo estaba herida. No cuando supo la indiferencia que sentía. ¿Cuántas decenas de mujeres había cogido de la misma manera que él la había cogido? No quería saber.

Ella salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente detrás de ella. Irrumpió en el pequeño cuarto de baño y se encerró en el interior. Sorprendida por el dolor desgarrador en el pecho, un dolor tiraba desde sus pulmones.

Gray no le dijo nada. Nada. Ella estaba sobre él. Y lo odiaba. Ella lo odiaba tanto.

Golpeó la pared con el puño débil. Odiándolo.

Lo odiaba...

Se mordió el labio, tratando de detener su temblor. No es bueno. Ella bajó la cara en las manos y dejó caer las lágrimas, luchando por mantener su llanto silencioso como fuera posible.

Él nunca había experimentado este tipo de daño. Sólo por una vez a ella le gustaría tener el control. Hacerlo sufrir, al igual que ella sufrió. Hacerle pagar por sus desprecios por los sentimientos de otras personas. Y no fue sólo ella. ¿Cuántas otras mujeres había usado y descartado?

—Vengarme del hijo de puta —murmuró en voz baja, las lágrimas goteando por la barbilla—. Vamos a ver cómo le gusta ser utilizado, Playboy.

* * *

><p>Oh como se odian esos dos...<p>

Juvia esta jugando con fuego... que tendra pensado para vengarse de ese playboy... que dicen ustedes


	7. Chapter 06

Cuando Juvia cerró la puerta detrás de ella, Gray pasó la mano por su cara y miró el techo, tratando de controlar sus emociones. Era lo suficientemente difícil alejar sus pensamientos de la mujer cuando estaba a cientos y a veces a miles de kilómetros de distancia. ¿Pero ahora? ¿Con ella tan cerca? ¿Cómo sobreviviría? ¿Y cómo Lucy podía hacerle esto?

Pensaba que sabía cuán difícil era para él. Probablemente pensaba que le estaba haciendo un favor.

La puerta se abrió y Gray levantó la cabeza de la almohada y por un feliz milisegundo pensó que Juvia había regresado.

Gajeel se asomó.

—¿Terminaste?

—Desafortunadamente. —Si hubiera sabido que se iría tan rápido, hubiera hecho que durara más tiempo. Se quitó el condón de su polla y lo tiró. Giró en el colchón y se deslizó en unos pantalones de gimnasia.

—Puedes unírtenos Gray —dijo una de las mujeres que había traído al autobús.

—No, gracias. —Pasó junto a la chica y se dirigió al hall.

Ella se encogió de hombros y agarró a Gajeel por la camisa tirándolo al dormitorio.

—¿Estás bien amigo? —le pregunto Gajeel a Gray con genuina preocupación.

—Sí, voy a tomar una siesta.

Gajeel frunció el ceño. —Las otras dos chicas están en el otro autobús junto con los utileros. —Su chica ahora tiraba de su brazo, pero él se sostenía en el marco—. Creo que Sting está festejando allá y Laxus llegará probablemente después.

Sería agradable salir con Laxus; Gray no lo había visto hace tiempo, pero sacudió la cabeza, lo último que tenía ganas de hacer era socializar.

—Estoy cansado. Diviértete.

Gajeel soltó el marco de la puerta y dejó que la chica lo empujara dentro del dormitorio. Pateó la puerta para cerrarla.

Gray se subió a la litera de abajo junto al dormitorio y cerró la cortina. Golpeó su almohada un par de veces, se acostó cómodamente y cerró los ojos. Su mente estaba demasiado llena para dormir, pero al menos podía esconderse razonablemente bien en la litera con cortinas. Suaves sonidos de llanto vinieron del otro lado de la delgada pared cerca a su oreja. Alguien respiró, desenrolló el papel, y se sonó delicadamente ¿Quién estaba llorando en el baño? No era ninguna de las groupies Gajeel había dicho que estaban en el otro autobús.

¿Juvia?

Su corazón palpitó rápidamente.

Tal vez ella sí se preocupaba por él.

Pero saltó de la cama en el instante que trató de ser amable con ella ¿estaba tan disgustada por haber hecho el amor con él que estaba llorando? ¿Qué más podría ser?

Gray se deslizó de la cama y golpeó la puerta del baño.

—Oc… ocupado —respondió Juvia.

—¿Estás llorando?

—Por supuesto que no.

Apoyó su frente contra el marco de la puerta y cerró la mano en un puño.

—¿Ya casi terminas? Necesito usar las instalaciones.

—Sí, en un minuto.

Salpicaduras de agua sonaron en el pequeño lavabo. Escuchó cómo sonaba su nariz de nuevo, y entonces abrió la puerta. Tenía su cabeza baja mientras trataba de de pasar junto a él. Le dio un codazo en las costillas y ella levantó la mirada hacia él. Justo como sospechaba. Sus ojos y nariz estaban rojos e inflamados.

—Estabas llorando.

—Sólo déjame en paz, Gray. Eres la última persona a la que quiero ver en este momento.

Ella era la última persona en el mundo a la que quería ver en ese momento. La dejó pasar y entró en el baño, cerrando la puerta suavemente. Realmente no necesitaba usar el baño. Simplemente quería estar cerca de ella. Aunque esparciera su odio hacia él. El odio era mejor que nada. Podía lidiar con el odio. Con lo que no podía lidiar era con nada. Intentó lidiar por años con nada. No resultó bien, sólo se instaló en su pecho un agujero grande y vacío.

Gray bajó la cisterna del sanitario sin usar y lavó sus manos. Abrió la puerta y se quedó en el marco. El hombro de Juvia llamó su atención mientras se sentaba en la mesa comedor encendiendo el ordenador de Lucy. Necesitaba una excusa para estar en el comedor. Cualquier excusa. Su estomago rugió justo en ese momento.

Encontró unos camarones y pasta primavera en el refrigerador. Sobras del festín que Lucy había hecho para Sting el mismo día que aceptó casarse con Natsu. ¿Realmente había sido hace tres días?

Gray miró sobre su hombro y encontró a Juvia mirando su espalda reflexivamente. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron ella se enderezó rápidamente y tecleó algunos números en su hoja de cálculo.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Un poco —admitió en voz baja.

Cuando puso un plato de comida recalentada en la mesa junto al ordenador, alzó la mirada de su trabajo y sonrió. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

—Gracias —murmuró. Su mirada cayó al pecho desnudo de él y su lengua salió como una flecha entre sus labios. Ella sacudió la cabeza lentamente y luego se enfocó en su comida—. Esto huele delicioso —dijo—. ¿Lo hiciste tú?

—Si por hacerlo te refieres a calentarlo, sí. Pero Lucy lo cocinó. Tiene un cariño especial por el estómago de Sting. —Se rió—. Todos nuestros estómagos se benefician con su indefensa mirada de cachorrito.

Ella rió. —No creo que haya mujer en la tierra que pueda resistirse a esa mirada.

—Unos pocos hombres tampoco pueden decir que no.

Ella sonrió. Una genuina sonrisa que suavizó su cara e hizo brillar sus ojos. Gray no pudo respirar. Dios, extrañaba esa sonrisa y esos labios contra los suyos.

—¿Sting aún está jugando para ambos equipos? —preguntó ella.

—A menos que algo haya cambiado desde ayer.

Buscó un par de cubiertos en un cajón, le entregó unos a Juvia y se sentó en la silla frente a ella con su plato.

Ella dio un mordisco cuidadoso. —¡Delicioso! —Juvia sorbió varios fideos y tomó varios camarones. Le mostró unos entusiastas pulgares hacia arriba.

El rió. —¿Tenías hambre? —Típicamente, ella era la más lenta en comer en la tierra. O solía serlo. Tal vez había cambiado. La idea lo desestabilizó.

—Olvidé comer hoy.

—¿Cómo que olvidaste comer?

—Entre ser despedida, desalojada e insultada por un policía y luego darte caza, se me escapó. Lo que me recuerda… —Levantó su enorme bolso de la mesa y sacó una familiar pila de dinero—… No quiero esto.

Cuando él no aceptó el dinero, lo dejó caer sobre la mesa.

—¿Prefieres ser desalojada que tomar el dinero de mí?

—Sí.

Nunca la entendería. Nunca. No era como si pudiera hacerse cargo de ella. Quería hacerlo. Le daría satisfacción proveer a la persona más importante para él, pero ella nunca le permitiría ese simple

placer. Las cosas que le había dado —su anillo, su dinero, su corazón— obviamente no eran suficiente para ella.

Tan pronto como el dinero estuvo fuera de su posesión la tensión dejó su cara y se enderezó. Dio un respiro profundo y dijo: —Lucy dijo que debería decirte que me sentí insultada por tu regalo. —Ella encontró sus ojos por un instante y se sonrojó.

—¿Insultada? —Tiró del lóbulo de su oreja—. ¿Por qué te insultaría? Solamente estaba tratando de ayudarte. No es un gran problema.

—Es un gran problema para mí. Quiero hacerlo a mi manera. Lo necesito.

—¿Pero porque pelear por dinero? Puedo darte…

Ella levantó la palma en su dirección. —No lo mencioné para comenzar una pelea. No quiero tu dinero. Fin de la historia. Lo estoy haciendo bien sin tu ayuda.

Y eso lo molestaba. Lo hacía sentir menos como un hombre. Especialmente cuando se lo restregaba en su cara de esa manera. —Bueno entonces lamento que te hayan despedido —mintió él.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Odiaba ese trabajo de todos modos.

Su corazón se hinchó y sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Por qué estas sonriendo? —preguntó señalándolo con el tenedor.

—Por nada. —Su sonrisa se ensancho más.

Ella sonrió. —Tus hoyuelos se están mostrando Gray. —Él se sonrojó—. Y te estás sonrojando.

Frunció el ceño. —No es verdad.

—No te detengas, es adorable.

Levantó una ceja hacia ella. —Gray Fullbuster no es adorable.

—Pero eres adorable, quiero decir. Cuando tus hoyuelos aparecen y te sonrojas.

Era imposible no sonreír y sonrojarse cuando ella decía cosas como esas. Mientras estaba disfrutando de su elogio, ella robó un pedazo de camarón de su plato.

—¿Estas tratando de distraerme para robar mi comida?

—Tal vez. —Robó otro camarón y lo echó en su boca.

—Hey.

Rió y robó otro camarón con su tenedor. Él atrapó su tenedor antes que pudiera tomar su premio. ¿Estaba ella coqueteando con él? ¿Lo estaba probando? ¿No acababa de decirle que no quería tener nada con él? Nunca la entendería. No sabía porque se molestaba en intentarlo.

—Si quieres mi comida, deberías preguntar —dijo él.

—¿Puedo tomar uno de tus camarones? —Lo miró expectante.

No podía negarle nada cuando lo miraba de esa manera.

Tomó uno de los pocos camarones restantes y se lo ofreció. Se inclinó en la mesa y pasó sus dedos por su boca, cuando su lengua rozó sus dedos, su polla se agitó entre sus pantalones, lista y dispuesta a afrontar cualquier cosa que Juvia tuviera en mente.

Cuando se trataba de esta mujer, a esa parte de su anatomía le importaba una mierda lo que pasaba en su cabeza o su corazón. Juvia se inclinó hacia atrás y masticó con los ojos cerrados en éxtasis. Y eso era porque la mujer era condenadamente sexy para su propio bien.

—Está taaaaaaaaan bueno —murmuró ella.

La boca de Gray se secó.

Su pie desnudo rozó el suyo bajo la mesa. Sus dedos se encresparon. Esperaba que ella se apartara inmediatamente, pero en su lugar frotó su pie contra el suyo. Su estómago se apretó con necesidad, su polla latía sin cesar. ¿Se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo?

—¿Vas a terminar eso? —pregunto ella.

Empujó el plato en su dirección.

—Necesito una bebida. —Y una ducha muy, muy fría, se deslizó de la silla y abrió el refrigerador. ¿Por qué Lucy había insistido en mover toda la cerveza al otro autobús. No se sentía con ganas de ir al otro autobús por una, así que tomó una botella de agua. Cuando una mano se acomodó en la parte baja de su espalda, se congeló.

—¿Hay algo bueno para beber ahí? —preguntó Juvia, mirando alrededor de su cuerpo.

El aroma afrutado de su shampoo lo asaltó y sus ojos se cerraron. ¿Qué le había preguntado? Oh, sí una bebida.

—Todo el alcohol está en el otro autobús.

Juvia se inclinó hacia la nevera y tomó una botella de zumo de naranja, apretó el recipiente contra su vientre y él se retiró en reflejo.

—¡Esta helado!

Rió y trató de moverse a su alrededor pero él la sujeto por la cintura y le dio la vuelta para encararlo. Ella abrió la botella de zumo y tomó un gran trago, luciendo despreocupada por su cercanía.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Alzó la mirada con esos hermosos ojos jade. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Esto. Este coqueteo.

—¿Quieres que me detenga?

—Eso depende del propósito, si vas a jugar con mi cabeza, entonces sí, por favor detente, es una tortura. Pero si estas tratando de hacerme trabajar en un frenesí para que no pueda alejar mis manos de ti…

—La segunda opción.

Su corazón palpitó más rápido.

Ella tomó otro sorbo de su zumo. —¿Quieres? —ofreció, inclinando la botella hacia él.

El zumo se derramó de la botella y cayó en su pecho, corrió por el centro de su estómago y desapareció en la cinturilla de sus pantalones.

—Ooops. —Ella se inclinó y lamió el zumo de su piel haciendo su camino por su cuerpo.

Deseaba que su cerebro funcionara mejor cuando su polla estaba dura.

¿Qué la había convertido de fría a caliente en menos de una hora? —Pensé que habías dicho que me odiabas —dijo él.

Se enderezó de nuevo y se inclinó más cerca, con la mano presionada contra la tienda de campaña en sus pantalones.

Él dejó salir una respiración aguda a través de sus dientes.

—Aún te odio —dijo—. Sin embargo eso no me detiene de deserte.

—Así que esto es sólo…

—Sexo, Gray, nada más.

¿Podría tener una relación puramente sexual con Juvia? No tenía ningún problema en tener esa clase de relación con docenas de otras mujeres, así que ¿por que dudaba con ella?

Porque ella era diferente.

Ella podía herirlo.

Simplemente mirarla dolía. Cuando no podía verla dolía. Cuando pensaba en ella dolía. Cuando trataba de no pensar en ella dolía. Pero que dolía más, ¿estar con ella o estar sin ella?

Mientras batallaba internamente, ella simplemente lo miraba, esperando que hiciera el siguiente movimiento. Sus manos temblaron cuando levantó su barbilla y su pulgar rozó sus labios ¿debería besarla? No se daría cuenta que no había besado a otra mujer desde que se había enamorado de ella. Tal vez su cuerpo la había engañado, pero su corazón nunca lo había hecho.

Sus ojos se cerraron mientras él bajaba la cabeza. Dudó un momento. Algo le decía que se arrepentiría de esto mañana, pero ahora parecía más importante.

Trazó el contorno de su exuberante labio superior con su lengua. Ella suspiró, temblando mientras sus labios se abrían. Su lengua buscó más profundamente a lo largo de la cumbre de los dientes de ella, la parte superior de su boca, y luego acarició la superficie de su lengua. Ella gimió y apretó con fuerza su dureza a través de sus pantalones.

Se estremeció y la besó profundamente, una onda de places atravesó su columna. Probó el sabor del zumo de naranja en su boca, la besó hasta que su sabor único se quedó en su lengua. Eso era lo que quería. Su sabor. Dios lo extrañaba tanto. No podía tener suficiente. Ella gimió en su boca.

La botella de zumo de naranja se deslizó de su mano, golpeó el suelo y cayó a su lado y el líquido se regó por el linóleo.

Juvia se alejó.

—Oh, mierda.

Se inclinó para recoger la botella vacía, ponerla en la mesa y alcanzar una toalla de papel. Él se apoyó contra su espalda y acarició su estómago bajo la camiseta.

—Déjalo.

—Sólo me llevara un segundo limpiarlo.

—Voy a echar a Gajeel de a habitación.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —Eso no es necesario. Ve, toma una manta y extiéndela sobre el sofá. Tengo algo para ti.

No había mucha privacidad en la sala. Alguien podía entrar en el autobús en cualquier momento, pero tal vez eso era lo que quería. No había problema.

Mientras Juvia limpiaba el desastre, Gray quitó las sabanas de las literas y las extendió sobre el sofá.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres que eche a Gajeel de la habitación? —preguntó él.

—Estoy segura.

Ella se acercó lentamente, mirando directamente a sus ojos. Cuando se detuvo ante él, la alcanzó, pero ella puso una mano en su pecho negando con la cabeza.

—No se debe tocar a la bailarina.

—¿Eh?

Bajó sus pantalones y dejó que se deslizaran mientras ella estaba en cuclillas ante él. Levantó un pie y luego el otro. Ella tiró sus pantalones a un lado, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Corrió sus manos por sus muslos, caderas, estómago, y su pecho mientras se ponía de pie de nuevo. Llamando su atención, su polla se movió.

—Siéntate —dijo ella sin aliento.

Se sentó en el sofá y se inclinó para tirarla hacia él, pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

—No puedes tocar a la bailarina.

—Juv...

—Shhh.

Dejó caer sus manos y la observó caminar hacia el sistema de sonido, después de moverse torpemente, lo encendió y una canción del último CD de los Slayers salió de los altavoces.

—Esta es mi banda favorita. —Juvia le sonrió sobre su hombro—. El cantante líder es hermoso. Escucha esa voz. Mmmmm. —Ella rodó los ojos sin placer disimulado.

—He oído que es tan largo como un caballo.

La mirada de Juvia bajó a su sobresaliente polla y se lamió los labios. —Los caballos deben estar celosos.

Él rió.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando sus caderas comenzaron a moverse con el ritmo de la música. Ella corrió sus manos sobre su lujurioso trasero y se inclinó hacia adelante, su largo cabello azul celeste rosaba el suelo delante de ella. Balanceó sus caderas hacia atrás y hacia adelante, y aunque aún estaba vestida no pudo alejar su atención del dulce punto entre sus piernas.

Se puso de pie, agitando su glorioso cabello sobre su espalda, luego bajó sus caderas y se puso de cuclillas antes de levantarse de nuevo. Ella se giró hacia él, aún moviendo las caderas.

Sus manos se movieron a la cinturilla de su pantalón, lo desbotonó y bajo la cremallera, bailando para él

seductoramente. Sus manos acariciaron sus lados, revelando la piel de su plano abdomen mientras se levantaba la camiseta.

—Quítatelo —susurró él.

— ¿Quitarme qué?

—Quiero ver tus tetas.

Subió un poco más la camiseta, jugando con él mientras miraba bajo las curvas de sus pechos. Se dio la vuelta revelando la expansión de su sensual espalda baja y se quitó la camiseta. Él amaba la forma en que su grueso cabello rozaba su espalda mientras continuaba meciendo las caderas. Imaginó sus dedos enredados en esas hebras sedosas, tirando su cabello hacia atrás para poder lamer su clavícula… su garganta, su mandíbula, su oreja, su…

Ella le tiró su camiseta. Golpeó en su pecho, y se deslizó para cubrir su entrepierna. Se dio la vuelta con sus manos sosteniendo sus pechos desnudos. Sus rosados pezones sobresalían de sus dedos. Quería pasar su lengua sobre ellos. Endurecerlos al igual que él lo estaba. Buscar estremecimientos de su cuerpo. Profundos suspiros de su garganta.

Ella bailó más cerca. La alcanzó y ella se detuvo.

—No puedes tocar a la bailarina.

—Esto es una tortura Juvia.

Ella hizo un mohín. —Pensé que te gustaba.

—Me gusta, me gusta mucho. Me está volviendo loco.

Ella sonrió. —No he terminado.

Quitó la camiseta de su regazo. Cuando la tela rozó su carne más sensible dejó escapar un suspiro a través de sus dientes. Se puso de pie en el sofá, con un pie a cada lado de sus caderas y se puso en cuclillas en frente de él, de esa manera su rostro quedaba entre sus pechos. Él giró su cara y tiró de su pezón a su boca, chupando rápidamente para endurecerlo.

Ella gimió y se alejó. —No puedes tocar…

—No dijiste nada sobre chupar a la bailarina —murmuro él y tiró de su pezón de nuevo a su boca.

Ella tomó su cara y la movió al otro pecho. —¿Por qué no te comportas? —susurró ella, temblando cuando su lengua cambio a su carne endurecida.

Él se apartó y la miró. —¿Quieres que me comporte?

Ella rió. —No realmente.

Se alejó y se dio la vuelta, frotando su trasero y la áspera tela de sus pantalones sobre su endurecida polla. Él sujetó sus caderas, pero ella empujó sus manos y se alejó de nuevo del sofá.

Mientras ella bailaba delante de él, acariciaba sus pezones en círculos hipnóticos, haciéndolos incluso más erectos. Gray agarró la sabana para evitar saltar sobre ella. Dios, la deseaba. Desesperadamente. Nunca había deseado algo con más ganas.

Deslizó una mano bajo su abdomen y entre la abertura de sus pantalones. Su mano desapareció entre sus jeans y su cabeza cayó en éxtasis. Ella se acarició un momento, deslizó su mano más profundo, gimió y luego sacó su mano de sus pantalones. Metió sus dedos en su boca, y Gray cogió su polla. No podría soportar mucho más de esto.

Juvia bajó sus pantalones dejando ver la estrecha franja de vello púbico que llevó su atención a la unión de sus muslos. Se dio la vuelta, dándole la cara a la pared opuesta y se inclinó mientras deslizaba los pantalones por sus piernas. Él gimió mientras ella revelaba los secretos entre sus muslos. Pateó los pantalones a un lado y separó la carne hinchada entre sus muslos.

—Estoy mojada por ti, Gray ¿puedes verlo?

—Sí, lo veo, y quiero probarlo.

Un dedo desapareció entre su aterciopelada carne. Se hundió en su cuerpo una vez y dos veces y luego lo alejó. Su cuerpo entero se sacudió.

Se movió hacia él y deslizó el dedo en su boca. Un toque de su esencia provocó su lengua.

—¿Que tal está? —Ella lo observaba con los labios entreabiertos mientras él succionaba su dedo.

—No es suficiente.

Se subió al sofá de nuevo junto a él y puso un pie en la espalda del sofá cerca a su hombro. La esencia de su excitación lo volvió loco. Tenía que penetrarla. Tenía que hacerlo. Moriría si no la poseía pronto.

Juvia giró sus caderas sobre su cara, y él agarró su trasero, sosteniéndola para poder lamer sus jugos con hambre. Sus caderas se quedaron quietas. Jadeando, se aferró a su cabeza, con sus dedos hundiéndose en su pelo. Sus muslos comenzaron a temblar.

Él sonrió y se echó hacia atrás. —¿Terminaste de bailar?

Ella bajó la mirada hacia él. —Uh, lo siento. No, aún no. ¿Quieres usar condón?

¿Le estaba dando una opción?

—¿Aún estás con la píldora?

—Sí. ¿Te has cuidado?

—Siempre. ¿Tú?

—Sí.

—Entonces, no, no quiero usar condón.

Ella sonrió. —Bien.

¿Ella confiaba en él? Tenía toda la razón para hacerlo —nunca mentiría sobre algo tan importante— pero su confianza significaba que ella… Aunque dijera que lo odiaba tal vez a ella aún… le importaba. Oh, Dios, por favor deja que sea eso lo que significa su confianza.

Gray soltó su agarre de Juvia y ella luchó para mantener el equilibrio. Se dio la vuelta de nuevo, volviendo a su baile sobre su regazo, pero esta vez, en lugar de sus ásperos jeans, su sedoso calor se froto contra su polla.

Buscó entre sus muslos y dirigió la cabeza de su polla dentro de ella.

Sólo la cabeza.

—Ahh —gimió él peleando con la urgencia de empujar profundamente dentro de ella. No había terminado de jugar con él aún, y estaba disfrutando mucho sus intentos de volverlo completamente loco. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había tenido algún contacto sexual sin condón, que había olvidado lo bien que se sentía una mujer sin él. Y era la carne caliente de Juvia la que se burlaba de él. Juvia.

Ella siguió frotándose contra él, a veces se sumergía una escasa pulgada dentro de su húmedo calor, a veces ella apretaba su castigado eje entre las mejillas de su trasero, pero nunca lo tomaba dentro. Nunca le daba lo que anhelaba.

El CD terminó con un clic. Se subió a su regazo y se dio la vuelta para encararlo, montando sus caderas, se inclinó sobre él, con su aliento cosquilleando en su oreja. Su cabello acarició su pecho y su carne se estremeció de alegría.

—Te quiero dentro de mi —susurro en su oído—. Dentro, muy dentro de mí.

—Sí —dijo él con voz entrecortada.

—¿Me deseas Gray?

—Dios, sí.

—¿Sólo a mí? ¿Nadie más?

—Sí, sólo tú. —¿Existía alguien más en este mundo?

Agarró su barbilla bruscamente y lo miró fijamente.

—Aún te odio.

Su pecho se contrajo con la esperanza marchita. —Lo sé —jadeó con la presión construyéndose detrás de sus ojos mientras él luchaba contra sus estúpidas emociones.

—Y sabiendo eso ¿aún me deseas?

Él asintió, Dios lo ayudara. —Sí, aún te deseo.

Ella sonrió fríamente y él se preguntó a donde había ido su tierna y dulce Juvia. —Entonces lléname Gray. Toma lo que quieras.

Él gimió en tormento. Tomó su polla y frotó su clítoris con su mano libre mientras se guiaba a sí mismo en a su pequeño pedazo de cielo. Oh, estaba mojada, sedosa y caliente. Su cabeza cayó contra el respaldo del sofá mientras ella se sentaba, llevándolo profundamente sumergiéndolo en su interior.

—Juvia —jadeó—. Ah, Dios, te sientes tan bien.

—Toca a la bailarina tanto como quieras ahora.

Él apretó sus pechos y luego bajó ambas manos para sostener su trasero mientras ella lo montaba con un ritmo creciente.

—El mejor baile de barra que he tenido —susurro él.

Ella miró hacia él. —Eso fue baile de regazo, tonto.

—Me parece que estas bailando arriba y debajo de mi barra.

Ella rió. —Es un dos por uno.

Corrió sus dedos por su espalda suavemente y ella tembló.

—Eres tan hermosa. —Te amo con todo lo que soy. Pero no podía decirle eso.

Ella lo odiaba. Lo odiaba, pero aun así lo follaba como nadie más podía.

Esto sería suficiente. Por ahora.

Tal vez algún día ella le permitiera tocar su corazón de nuevo. Corrió sus dedos por su esternón. Aquí. Su corazón latía contra sus dedos, recordándole que ella estaba allí. En la carne. Esto no era un sueño.

Su mujer. Su corazón. Estaba de vuelta.

Nunca la dejaría ir de nuevo.

Ella lo apretó en su cuerpo y se quedo sin aliento. Sus pensamientos se dispersaron.

Ella bajó la cabeza y lo besó profundamente mientras continuaba elevándose y cayendo. Mientras la excitación se elevaba, ella empezó a vocalizar su placer en su boca. Un espasmo atravesó su cuerpo mientras un orgasmo la atrapaba.

Alejó su boca de la de él y gritó mientras su cabeza se inclinaba en éxtasis. Más rápido ahora que había alcanzado una segunda liberación. Aún multi-orgásmica. Aún perfecta. Aún la única mujer que podía satisfacerlo. Él la observó, amando cómo sabía exactamente sacar lo mejor de él.

Podía simplemente echarse y disfrutarlo. Dejarla que lo llevara a alturas que nunca había experimentado con otra mujer. Gray movió las caderas ligeramente para que sus caderas golpearan su hueso púbico con cada embestida.

—Sí, Gray —susurró ella girando las caderas mientras lo montaba, moliéndose contra él.

Se movió más rápido, y más rápido. Su cuerpo se convulsionó y se estremeció contra él. —Gray, oh, Dios ¡Gray!

Se detuvo por unos segundos para tomar aire y luego comenzó a elevarse y a caer sobre él de nuevo. Él dejó caer su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá y cerró sus ojos, tratando de pensar en algo mejor que su perfecto coño masajeándolo, en una dicha cálida y sedosa. No podía pensar en más que eso. Sólo podía sentir. Escuchar, oler. Él jadeaba cada vez que sus cuerpos se encontraban, cada molécula de su cuerpo consiente de ella. Inmersa en ella.

Apretó sus músculos vaginales contra él de nuevo. Sabía exactamente como llevarlo rápidamente al borde. Pero él no quería que terminara. No aún.

No aún, Juvia. Haz que dure.

Lo apretó más fuerte.

Él se quejó. De acuerdo, sí, ahora. —Juvia, ¿Juvia? No puedo contenerme si haces eso.

Ella besó su cuello y rozó su nariz contra su cuello.

—Ven conmigo, cariño. Me estoy acercando de nuevo. Mírame. Sabrás cuándo.

Él levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos. La estimulación añadida de ver su rostro lo acercó al borde. Era realmente Juvia. No la estaba imaginando. Ella estaba ahí. Y él estaba dentro de ella. Dentro de ella. Dentro.

Lo miró a los ojos mientras continuaba montándolo.

Se mordió el labio, su respiración era difícil.

Sus dedos descansaban en sus hombros, enterradas dolorosamente en su carne. Su cabeza cayó mientras se movía más rápido.

Más rápido, apretándolo por dentro. Moviéndose contra él. Apretando. Ah, Dios no podía soportarlo más. La urgencia había crecido más allá de sus límites.

Date prisa, Juvia, Date prisa.

Sus movimientos se hicieron más fuertes, mientras trabajaba por su liberación. Apretándolo por dentro. Apretando, relajando, apretando, relajando.

Tenía que venirse. No puedo… No puedo aguantar más Juvia.

Ella dejó de moverse, mientras sus caderas se estremecían. —Ahora, Gray, ahora.

Él levantó sus caderas del sofá, empujándose en ella y dejándose ir.

Explotó. Profundos espasmos se apoderaron de la base de su polla. Su semilla entró en su cuerpo. Y lo tomó. Tomó su eyaculación dentro de ella. Ah, Dios, estaba dentro de ella. Parte de ella.

Su Juvia. Suya.

Temblaron y se estremecieron contra el otro. Jadeando, gritando. Cuando sus cuerpos dejaron de temblar, ella cayó contra su pecho.

Juvia rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y se acurrucó contra él, aún temblando esporádicamente. Sus brazos rodearon su espalda mientras la acercaba más.

Un aplauso estalló en la sala.

—Eso fue hermoso, chicos, realmente —dijo Gajeel.

Gray agarró las esquinas de la manta bajo él y la envolvió con ella. Miró a Gajeel, quien estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo lo que quedaba de la tarta de cereza de Sting con los dedos.

—Lárgate de aquí.

El cuerpo de Juvia se sacudió incontrolablemente contra él.

Preocupado, Gray se inclinó hacia atrás para mirarla y la encontró riendo.

—Tiene razón, eso fue hermoso. Eres un maldito buen polvo, Señor Fullbuster.

Ella lo besó y levantó sus caderas para separar sus cuerpos. Gray gruñó en protesta. Amaba estar enterrado en su calidez y se hubiera quedado ahí para siempre si ella se lo permitía. Ella se acomodó en su regazo y se inclinó sobre su pecho, dejándolo sostenerla.

Ella no se alejó como la última vez. Besó su pelo y se acurrucó con ella. ¿Cómo había vivido un sólo día sin ella? Ella era tan esencial para su vida como el aire.

—Así que supongo que esto significa que volvieron —dijo Gajeel.

—Sí —murmuro Gray sin importarle que sus hoyuelos aparecieran mientras sonreía.

—No —corrigió Juvia.

Él la miro. —¿No?

—Sólo fue sexo, Gray.

Sus brazos se apretaron a su alrededor. —Sí, eso es lo que quise decir, sólo sexo.

Tomaría todo lo que estuviera dispuesta a darle. Su corazón sólo tendría que acostumbrarse a ese doloroso vacío dentro de él hasta que pudiera ganarla de nuevo


	8. Chapter 07

Juvia escuchó el latido del corazón de Gray bajo su oído. No pensaba que Gray estuviera sintiendo mucho por ella. No podía herirlo sin embargo, y eso estaba bien. Con el tiempo se cansaría de que ella lo usara como un pedazo de carne.

Y que deliciosa costilla de primera calidad era él.

Dios, había olvidado como perfectamente sus cuerpos respondían el uno al otro. Esperaba que esto tomara un tiempo para precisar su venganza, porque estaba gozando muchísimo con este pequeño juego.

—¿Quieres ir a algún sitio? —preguntó él.

Un temblor corrió abajo en su columna con el sonido de su voz profunda. Ella alzó la vista hacia él. —¿Cómo ahora? Es tarde.

—¿Las Vegas no es la ciudad que nunca duerme?

—Creo que esa es New York.

—Cierto. Esta es la Ciudad del Pecado. —Él sonrió abiertamente con maldad y pasó sus dedos por el cabello de ella mientras suavemente acariciaba su cara—. Pensé que te podría gustar caminar por las calles conmigo. —Sus cejas levantadas sugestivamente.

Ella se quedó sin aliento. —¿Visitar lugares de interés?

—Tal vez, un poco. —Su mirada se enfocó en la de ella y él sonrió abiertamente con su sexy sonrisa que hacía vibrar su cuerpo—. Cuando nuestros ojos estén abiertos.

Su corazón latió fuera de control. Ella no había recorrido una ciudad con Gray en más de dos años. Las posibilidades para encuentros públicos en Las Vegas eran infinitas. —Tengo una falda en mi coche.

Ella se retorció de su regazo, recogiendo su ropa del suelo, y se dirigió al pequeño cuarto de baño cerca de la parte trasera del autobús.

Gajeel aulló como un lobo mientras ella pasaba desnuda delante de él.

Ella le sacó la lengua antes de encerrarse en el cuarto de baño. Ella se lavó en el lavamanos y apresuradamente se vistió con sus vaqueros y camiseta.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta.

—Estoy entrando —dijo Gray.

Gray se escurrió en el pequeño cuarto de baño y abrió la llave del lavamanos. Ella se apoyó en el rincón entre el inodoro y la ducha. El hombre completamente dominaba el espacio pequeño. Él dominaba todo completamente. Juvia sabía que él no podía secundar eso, pero eso todavía le molestaba. Ya que él se había hecho famoso, la extensión de su influencia más allá de su esfera personal, lo que le hizo enfurecerse más. Se sentía como una sombra borrosa siempre que estaba cerca de él. Excepto cuando ella lo jodía.

Sólo así ella se sentía su igual.

—Me estas frunciendo el ceño. —Él miraba el reflejo de ella en el espejo mientras se lavaba los rastros de su conexión de su cuerpo.

—No, no lo estoy

—Sí, lo estas. ¿Qué hice mal ahora?

—Nada en lo que puedas ayudar. —Ella se movió al soporte detrás de él y recorrió sus manos encima de los músculos contorneados de su vientre y pecho—. Has estado ejercitándote.

—Solamente algunos pesos libres y muchos levantamientos, barras y saltadillas.

—Todos esos realmente dan resultado. Más sexy que nunca.

Ella descansó su mejilla contra su espalda e inhaló el olor único de su piel. Como todo lo demás en este hombre, esto nunca fallaba en encenderla.

—Tal vez deberíamos ir a visitar los lugares de interés mañana —dijo él, cubriendo su mano con la suya—. Deberíamos conseguir un cuarto de hotel para la noche. No hay ninguna intimidad aquí. Yo quiero estar solo contigo.

—¿Qué tal si recorremos unos pocos lugares, conseguimos un cuarto cuando estemos cansados, y luego seguimos nuestro tour mañana?

Él la miró sobre su hombro y sonrió. —Tú siempre fuiste brillante.

Ella besó su hombro y se movió alrededor de él para salir del cuarto de baño. —Volveré pronto.

Juvia dejó el autobús y se apresuró al estacionamiento donde había dejado su coche. De su maletero, agarró una maleta de ropa y la bolsa que contenía sus cosméticos y cosas necesarias personales, y luego se apresuró a la parte trasera.

Los fans de los Slayers se habían disipado, y con ellos, los guardias de seguridad. Ningún problema para pasar alrededor de la barrera esta vez.

Encontró a Gray apoyado contra el autobús. Su sombrero de ala ancha estaba inclinado hacia bajo sobre su frente, sus ojos muy azules ocultados detrás de un par de oscuras gafas de sol. Él llevaba pantalones negros de cuero, una camiseta blanca, y un largo abrigo de cuero.

—Está bastante caluroso aquí afuera para un abrigo —dijo Juvia, una ceja levantada hacia él.

—Estoy dispuesto a sufrir por el estilo.

Ella se rió. Él alcanzó su maleta, pero ella lo esquivó antes de que él pudiera tomarla. —Lo tengo.

Él suspiró y la siguió dentro del autobús con las manos vacías.

Gajeel no era el único miembro de la banda en el autobús ahora. Sting descansaba sobre el sofá, mirando TV con sus sensuales ojos azules esmeralda más cerrados que abiertos.

Echó un vistazo hacia arriba cuando Juvia pasó por delante.

—¿Juvia? —dijo con incredulidad.

—¡Hey! Sting. ¿Cómo has estado?

—He estado mejor —dijo él silenciosamente—. La cabeza me está matando.

—¿Me necesitas para llevarte al hospital? —preguntó Gray—. El gorila idiota realmente te dio un buen golpe

—Estoy bien —insistió Sting—. Solamente necesito tranquilidad. El otro autobús es demasiado ruidoso. Me siento un poco mejor ya.

Juvia se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Sting

—¿Seguro, dulzura? Podemos llevarte a la Sala de Emergencia. —Recorrió un dedo sobre su nariz ligeramente pecosa.

—Estoy bien. Solamente tengo que descansar. Silenciosamente.

—Gajeel lo vigilará —dijo Gray.

—¿Gajeel? ¿Estás bromeando, no? —dijo Juvia.

—Bueno, Natsu no está aquí y Jellal sigue saliendo, así que ¿quién más está aquí?

—¿Laxus? Él es su hermano.

—Chicos, dije que estaba bien. Solamente cállense, márchense a joder fuera de aquí y déjenme solo.

Juvia y Gray miraron hacia abajo a Sting.

—Él está bien —dijeron ellos al unísono.

—Me iré a cambiar de ropa ya. —Juvia llevó la maleta al dormitorio trasero y llamó a la puerta. Poco después, Gajeel la abrió.

Lo que él tenía no era más que un corto bóxer negro y una sonrisa. Ella trató de impedir que sus ojos fueran a la deriva hacia abajo donde la sexy V del hueso de su cadera desaparece en su ropa interior, pero fracasó.

—Sí, tú puedes unírtenos. —Empujó a Juvia a la habitación con el brazo. La chica sobre la cama se cubrió con el pesado cobertor rojo, pero no antes de que Juvia viera el enorme vibrador que ella sumergía en su cuerpo. A Gajeel todavía le gustaba mirar, al parecer.

—Tengo que cambiarme de ropa —dijo Juvia.

Gajeel asintió de acuerdo, colocando ambas manos de dedos largos en su cadera, llamando su atención otra vez hacia donde no tenía que ir. Este hombre era todo flexibilidad y músculos. Y en esos cortos bóxers tan bajos, cien por ciento distracción.

—Sin tu presencia. —Juvia cabeceó hacia la puerta.

—Hey, yo estaba aquí primero.

—La única cosa que deberías estar mirando ahora mismo es a Sting. Estoy preocupada por él.

La expresión bromista de Gajeel se volvió seria. —¿Qué está mal con Sting?

—Natsu dijo que Sting estaba mareado sobre el escenario esta noche. Y ahora, él miente acerca del dolor de cabeza. Pienso que a él le duele bastante. Gray y yo tratamos de hablar con él acerca de ir al hospital, pero insiste en que está bien.

Gajeel agarró sus pantalones del suelo y se los puso. —Lo cuidaré.

Él dejó el dormitorio.

La chica sobre la cama gruñó en frustración. —¿Qué tiene que hacer una chica para tener sexo por aquí? —Dejó caer el vibrador de talla industrial en el suelo, y saltó de la cama y buscó su ropa.

Juvia arrojó su vieja maleta de caparazón duro sobre la cama y la hizo reventar al abrirla.

—Esto no está por lo general así de loco por aquí.

—¿¡Hey!, ¿tú no eres la perra que le dio un tirón al pelo de Margo por chupársela a Gray?

Juvia hojeó rápidamente su maleta hasta que encontró su falda suelta y un top ajustado que buscaba. Un poco arrugado, pero servía.

—Tú podrías muy bien hacer correr la voz. Gray es mío durante los próximos dos meses. No voy a aguantar a ninguna zorra groupie tocándolo.

La joven se deslizó en su tanga color lila y diminuto sostén a juego. —Pienso que eso es su decisión, no la tuya.

—Le gusta cuando soy posesiva. Corre la voz por todos lados. —Juvia se quitó su camiseta y reflexionó si debía llevar sostén. El enrevesado estilo de su top daba soporte y se sujetaba alrededor del cuello. Sus tirantes se podrían mostrar y ella no tenía ni idea de donde estaba su sostén strapless. Decidiendo en contra de cualquier ropa interior, deslizó su top ajustado verde sobre su cabeza.

La otra chica se había terminado de vestir y salió del cuarto, cerrando de un golpe la puerta detrás de ella. Juvia se encogió y se cambió a una falda suelta de atrevido estampado.

Ella remató el conjunto con sandalias de tiras de tres pulgadas, varios brazaletes, y una tobillera. Se ponía su maquillaje cuando Gray entró en la habitación. —¿Qué te toma tanto tiempo?

—Casi lista. —Se aplicó el brillo de labios con su meñique.

—Siempre vale la pena esperar. Demonios, luces caliente.

Ella le sonrió abiertamente. —Tú eres el único que luce caliente. ¿Estás seguro que quieres llevar aquel abrigo?

Él le guiñó a ella. —Estoy seguro.

Ella se peinó su cabello con sus manos y miró su espejo antes de acercarse a él en la entrada. —Vámonos.

Él agarró su mano y la arrastró por el autobús. Pasaron a Gajeel sentado sobre el sofá con la cabeza de Sting descansando sobre su muslo. Gajeel presionó con un dedo sus labios. Sting estaba profundamente dormido.

—Volveremos en algún momento mañana —susurró Gray.

Gajeel les guiñó mientras se apresuraban a pasar por delante. Juvia tropezó por las empinadas escaleras del autobús, pero Gray la atrapó antes de que cayera sobre su cara.

—Reduce la velocidad —se quejó—. No puedo seguirte con estos tacones.

—Te llevaré. —Él la agarró en sus brazos y le sonrió—. ¿A Dónde primero?

Todavía cargándola, él cortó paso a través del estacionamiento, dirigiéndose hacia la amplia acera a lo largo de La Franja de Las Vegas. Sus largas zancadas cubrieron el terreno rápidamente.

—¿Quieres ir mirar la fuente en el Bellagio? —preguntó él.

Ella había esperado que él hiciera aquella petición. Le gustaba la gigantesca fuente. Con sus motores de agua en coreografía con la música, eso era una obra de arte móvil. Romántico.

Ella sabía por experiencia que era nostálgico ir a mirarla sola. Pero esta noche, ella no estaba sola. —Me gustaría eso. ¿Puedes bajarme, por favor?

Él hizo una pausa y bajó su cabeza para besarla. Ella se abrigó en sus brazos colocándolos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó de vuelta. Cuando ellos se separaron, él la puso sobre sus pies y tomó su mano.

—Avísame si te cansas —dijo él, cuando ellos empezaron a caminar hacia la acera. Lejos al sur de La Franja, la fila de gente era relativamente delgada. Ellos hicieron un buen tiempo con las primeras manzanas.

—Esto está a sólo aproximadamente una milla y media de la fuente. —Ella amaba caminar a lo largo de la Franja, mirar los casinos extravagantes, y mirar la colección de animales salvajes que constantemente cambiaban.

—Una milla y media es un largo camino en esos zapatos.

—Si tú no fueras tan alto, yo no tendría que llevarlos.

Él la abrazó alrededor de su espalda, sus dedos le presionaron su cintura. —En momentos como estos me gustaría ser tan bajo como Jellal. Entonces seríamos más compatibles en altura.

La compatibilidad en altura realmente tenía distintas ventajas, así como la tenía la fuerza de un hombre grande. Ella admiró el amplio corte de sus hombros durante un largo momento antes de que del nombre Jellal se hundiera en sus pensamientos confusos.

—Demonios. Hablando de Jellal, se suponía que le iba a dar un mensaje de una amiga mía. Estaba olvidándolo.

Gray alcanzó su celular de su bolsillo. —¿Quieres llamarle?

Juvia sacudió su cabeza. —Le diré mañana. No creo que Erza trabaje esta noche de todos modos.

—¿Erza?

—Ella es un bailarina en el club para el que solía trabajar.

—¿La chica Dominatriz con el largo cabello rojo? —Gray señaló.

—¿Cómo sabes?

Él se rió. —Suerte, supongo. Mil dólares a que Jellal ya recogió su mensaje en persona.

Juvia sonrió abiertamente. —No espero que él sea capaz de moverse por un par de días entonces. ¿Cuándo es su siguiente show?

—No hasta el martes. Estamos yendo hacia Phoenix.

—Tendremos que ir a visitar lugares de interés juntos allí, también.

Su mano presionaba sobre su vientre mientras él la acercaba a su lado. —Iremos a visitar lugares de interés en cualquier ciudad que tú quieras. Vamos a coger un taxi. No quiero que te canses con todo este paseo.

¿Pensaba él en su comodidad o en su resistencia sexual? Eso no le importaba a ella de todas maneras. Ella sonrió. —Okay.

Dentro del taxi, él tomó su mano. ¿Cuándo él se había puesto tan cariñoso? Besos sensibles. Manos posesivas. Él nunca se había parecido a esto mientras habían estado comprometidos.

—¿Entonces como va la escuela? —le preguntó, un poco con indiferencia.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. ¿Por qué quería saber? Él nunca había querido que ella fuera en primer lugar. —Está bien. Tengo ésta profesora que me odia y no me da un respiro.

—¿Por qué te odiaría alguien?

Juvia se encogió. —Solamente no le gusto. Ella reprobó… —Juvia se abatió—. Ella me reprobó en mi informe final. Totalmente la tiene contra mí. Eso es lo que Melody piensa.

—Ella está probablemente celosa de tus magníficas piernas. —Él deslizó su falda hasta el marco exterior de la raja de su muslo. Un poco cerca de su montículo. Sus dedos rozaron los rizos que encontró allí.

Juvia tiró su falda abajo e hizo rodar sus ojos en él. —Dame un respiro.

—¿Y quién es Melody?

Juvia sonrió. Ella esperaba que Melody tuviera un verano agradable. —Mi compañera de habitación.

—¿Tienes una compañera de habitación?

Ella no podía entender por qué él parecía tan asombrado. —¿Por qué no la tendría?

Él se encogió. —Demasiado soberbia para dividir el alquiler.

Ella le frunció el ceño.

Él rasguñó detrás de su oído. —Olvida que dije eso.

—No soy demasiado soberbia para dividir el alquiler. La división del alquiler está bien.

—Estás gritando

Claro que estaba gritando. ¿Por qué no lo haría? —No, no quiero que alguien me cuide como si fuera una incompetente, me mande y me diga cómo tengo que vivir mi vida, pero…

Él le cubrió la boca con una mano. —Todavía estás gritando

Ella le retiró bruscamente la mano. —Déjame terminar.

—No te enojes.

—No me digas como tengo que sentirme.

Él la atrajo hacia su regazo, hundió una mano en su cabello para inclinarle la cabeza hacia atrás. Su boca reclamó la suya. Ella se puso rígida y trató de alejarse pero su brazo libre se aferró alrededor de su cuerpo y la sujetó contra su pecho. La besó hasta que se aferró a sus hombros como una gatita ahogándose.

Él se apartó y la miró con una sonrisa de auto-satisfacción.

—Eso está mejor.

Dios, lo odiaba algunas veces. Ella dio varios respiros profundos tratando de calmarse. Necesitaba

controlarse y rápido. Él estaba volteando el juego en su contra y jugando con sus propias reglas. Tenía que volver a recuperar el control de la situación antes de que se perdiera completamente en él.

—Eres demasiado sexy cuando estás molesta —le susurró al oído—. No lo pude evitar. Tenía que besarte.

Ella le dio una palmada en el pecho. —Eres un idiota.

—Lo sé. —Él acunó su mandíbula y pasó el pulgar por su mejilla—. ¿Me perdonas?

No, pero podía fingir. Sus manos se deslizaron por su duro pecho. —Bésame de nuevo.

Él vaciló, tratando de ver sus intenciones.

—Gray, por favor —susurró ella sin aliento—. Te deseo. —Eso no era una mentira. Lo deseaba. También quería huir de él. Gray se inclinó hacia adelante en el asiento y reclamó su boca, su lengua le acarició el labio tentativamente. Las manos de Juvia se movieron por su cuerpo por debajo de su abrigo. Ella deslizó los dedos por su camiseta, acariciando la suave piel de su espalda.

Él se estremeció y apartó su boca de la de ella.

—Si continuas con eso, voy a ofender a nuestro conductor follándote justo aquí.

—¿Me deseas?

La atrajo hacia él. —Siempre.

Ella se retorció en su regazo, su polla se hacía más dura contra su cadera. Sí, esa era la condición en que quería mantenerlo. Su mano se metió bajo la falda y subió por la parte interna de su muslo. Ella abrió las piernas para él. Gray vaciló, pero cuando ella abrió las piernas un poco más, él tomó su señal y llevó dos gruesos dedos hacia su inflamado coño. Ella se estremeció y se sacudió contra su mano, llevando sus dedos a lo profundo.

—¿Quieres venirte aquí, cariño? —murmuró—. Te haré llegar.

Su pulgar acarició su palpitante clítoris y ella respiró profundamente. Maldición, había olvidado lo sexy que era hacer este tipo de cosa en público.

Inesperadamente, sus dedos se retiraron y él sacó la mono de la falda. Confundida, Juvia siguió la mirada de Gray al asiento delantero. Su conductor había levantado el trasero del asiento para poder ver lo que estaban haciendo a través del espejo retrovisor. No estaba viendo la carretera en absoluto. Cuando se dio cuenta que ellos lo estaban mirando, se aclaró la garganta y se sentó de nuevo en el asiento. —El Bellagio, ¿verdad?

Gray asintió secamente.

El conductor hizo una U cerca de una parte de las Vegas para poder dejarlos en frente del Bellagio. Los sonidos finales de una canción acompañaban el desvanecimiento de la fuente mientras salían del coche.

—Creo que nos la perdimos —comentó Gray.

—Comienza cada quince minutos en la noche. ¿Qué hora es?

—Casi la media noche, creo.

—Espero que no nos hayamos perdido la última función. —Ella tomó su mano y lo dirigió a través de la multitud. Rodeó el borde del lago semi-artificial que albergaba la fuente y se dirigió hacia el hotel.

Él se echó a reír. —¿A dónde vas? Pensé que íbamos a ver la fuente antes de encontrar una habitación.

—Si vamos por este lado podemos ver la Torre Eiffel en el Hotel Paris al otro lado de la calle. Es hermosa cuando está toda iluminada de noche.

Gray miró por encima del hombro. —Oh, wow. Tienes razón. Espectacular. —Él dudó—. De manera que ¿Vienes aquí frecuentemente?

—Sí. Me encanta esta fuente. Especialmente de noche.

—¿Con otro hombre?

Ella hizo una pausa y lo miró. —¿Eso es problema tuyo? No puedes decirme que no has estado follando cada chica que te abre las piernas.

Él se mordió el labio. —Tienes razón. No es problema mío. Sólo estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo.

Él la atrajo contra su cuerpo y bajó la cabeza para besarla de nuevo. Era como si estuviera hambriento por su boca. Nunca solía besarla tanto.

No era como si le importara. Pero… ¿por qué?

Ella se aferró a sus duros músculos de su pecho debajo de su suave camiseta de algodón. El pensar en lo que estaba a punto de suceder le hizo temblar los muslos. Él rompió el beso y la miró en la luz tenue. Se mantuvieron alrededor de las pocas luces de la fuente para que las luces de la calle no compitieran con las de la fuente. Eso era bueno, porque necesitarían la cubierta de la oscuridad.

Él inclinó a cabeza y le susurró en el oído. —¿Estás lista para mí?

—Sí. Caliente, hinchada y empapada. —Como si no lo hubiera sentido por sí mismo en la parte trasera del taxi.

Gray gruñó. Sus pezones se apretaron.

La llevó a un espacio escasamente poblado del muro de concreto que rodeaba la fuente. Ella se subió de frente en el borde y se le hizo difícil obtener el impulso necesario para sostenerse. Gray se acercó por detrás y envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura para ayudarla. Con su largo abrigo envolvió los costados de su cuerpo, acunándola en su calidez. Su aroma se mesclaba con el embriagador aroma de cuero, la envolvía. El sonido de sus pantalones desabrochándose hizo que su vientre temblara de anticipación.

—Levántate la falda, cariño —le susurró—. No creerás lo duro que estoy hasta que me sientas en tu interior.

—Muéstramelo. —Cuidadosamente se levantó la falda en la parte trasera, pero no en el frente, de esa manera alguien que pudiera notarlos no vería lo que estaba pasando debajo del abrigo negro de Gray. Se veían como cualquier pareja acunándose para mirar la fuente.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante, su dura polla buscó la entrada de su cuerpo. Cuando su suave sondeo encontró su ansioso agujero, ella se mordió el labio y se presionó contra él. Gray la llenó lentamente, su gruñido hizo que sus pezones se apretaran. Juvia se bajó del borde, tomándolo profundamente. Jadearon al unísono.

Él dio un paso adelante, sujetándola contra el borde de piedra lisa y se hundió profundamente. Ah, Dios.

Las luces en la fuente resplandecían mientras el agua corría por el aire y la suave música se escuchaba de fondo. El agua se balanceaba en perfecta sincronía con la canción, el ritmo se mantenía y las luces destellaban en la superficie del agua.

Juvia se empinó y luego se puso sobre sus talones nuevamente. Gray no podía embestirla como ella quería. Sólo sus limitados movimientos les permitían cualquier estimulación entre sus cuerpos.

—Es una hermosa canción —susurró Gray.

—Sí. —Ella se obligó a abrir los ojos para ver la trayectoria del agua, moviéndose al tiempo que la música—.

—Sí. —Él cantó la romántica letra en su oído, dos octavas más abajo que la famosa diva. El sonido de su increíble vos, cantando las palabras que harían que el corazón de cualquier chica se derritiera, fue casi tan espectacular como tener su polla en su interior en un espacio público.

Casi. —Me sorprende que te sepas la letra de esa canción —susurró, esperando que fuera discreta cuando se subió en el borde de concreto y se deslizó en su polla.

Ella se bajó del borde otra vez, enterrándolo profundamente. Él se inclinó hacia adelante, presionándola.

—Ah, Gray —susurró.

—Él dejó de cantar—. Juvia. Esto es demasiado.

—¿Quieres parar?

Su mano se deslizó por debajo de su top, sus fuertes dedos acariciaron la desnuda piel de su vientre. —No. Eso sólo me hace querer tirarte al agua y devorarte como un animal.

Ella sonrió. —Eso me gustaría.

Ella se inclinó sobre la baranda, sacándolo suavemente. Él se echó hacia atrás y luego dio un paso adelante, empujando profundamente. Ella se mordió el labio, ahogando un gemido.

Juvia se dio cuenta del movimiento por el rabillo de su ojo. Uno de un par de jóvenes la señaló y susurró algo a su amigo. Los ojos del segundo se abrieron y susurró algo de vuelta.

—Creo que esos chicos nos están mirando —murmuró Juvia.

Gray envolvió los brazos a su alrededor, apretándola contra él. —¿Crees que saben lo que estamos haciendo?

—Si pueden ver mi cara, estoy segura que se darán cuenta. Te sientes tan bien dentro de mí. No puedo ocultar mi placer.

—Quiero ver tu rostro.

—Cuando la canción termine buscaremos una habitación.

Vieron la presentación de la fuente, a veces se quedaban quietos, otras veces se movían y se apartaban, nunca encontraron un tiempo, pero siempre tenían encendida la sensualidad entre sus cuerpos. Él continuó cantándole en el oído. Cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo tomaba vida, cosquilleando de emoción. Nada más existía en la tierra excepto del cuerpo de Gray, su embriagadora voz y el agua que brotaba de la fuente.

La canción terminó y el agua cayó con un suave salpicar. El área alrededor de la fuente se oscureció. Usando la oscuridad como cobertura, Gray la embistió vigorosamente, su lengua se detuvo en un punto de placer detrás de su oreja, su aliento movía los finos vellos a lo largo de su cuello. Sus manos masajearon sus senos, acariciando los pezones contra la tela de su camisa hasta que ella pensó que se volvería loca.

Su espalda se arqueó mientras su cuerpo temblaba por la liberación. Ella se vino con tanta fuerza que la fuerza en sus piernas la abandonó. Juvia se aferró a la barandilla, mordiéndose el labio para no gritar.

Las lámparas de la calle alrededor de la fuente se encendieron. Gray se apartó y rápidamente empujó su rígida polla en sus pantalones, mientras ella se arreglaba la falda.

Juvia tomó su mano, con el rostro enrojecido. —Vamos a encontrar unanhabitación.

—Vamos a la Torre Eiffel. —Él asintió en dirección a las brillantes luces blancas que envolvían la torre al otro lado de la calle.

—Creo que cierran a las 12:30.

—Entonces será mejor que nos demos prisa.

Su coño palpitó con un renovado entusiasmo mientras su mente se apresuraba a imaginarse las posibilidades. Ella corrió tras él hacia el puente peatonal al final de la calle, riéndose con entusiasmo. Cerca de la mitad del puente, él la cargó en su hombro y se echó a correr. Ella se rio y dejó que la llevara cargada, sosteniendo la falda por sus muslos para que los transeúntes no tuvieran una inesperada vista de su trasero desnudo.

Él no la bajó hasta que llegó a la entrada de la réplica de la Torre Eiffel en el Paris Hotel and Casino.

—Estamos a punto de cerrar —les dijo el encargado—. Sería mejor que regresaran mañana. Si suben ahora, sólo podrán dar una vuelva y tendrán que volver a bajar.

—Está bien. —Gray le entregó un billete de cien dólares al joven y tomó la escalera eléctrica hasta la entrada del elevador, ignorando al fotógrafo que quería su foto.

Eran los únicos subiendo, sin embargo cuando el ascensor se abrió, al menos una docena de personas bajaron.

Después de que se bajaran los turistas, Gray metió a Juvia en el elevador de vidrio. Él pulsó el botón de subir y cuando la puerta se cerró, la llevó contra la pared. Ella fingió que su cercanía no la afectaba.

—La vista de la subida es espectacular —dijo ella, pero no estaba admirando la vista afuera. El escenario dentro del ascensor era mucho más interesante. Ella levantó la mano y le quitó las gafas de sol a Gray para poder ver sus ojos. Metió las gafas en su bolsillo, sin apartar su mirada de la de él. Los ojos de Gray se nublaron con deseo mientras la miraba fijamente.

—Déjame salir de mis pantalones —pidió—. Necesito estar dentro de ti otra vez.

Ella le desabrochó los pantalones y su polla se liberó.

Gray agarró su muslo y le levantó la pierna hasta su cintura antes de guiarse en su cuerpo. Gruñó mientras la embestía. La tomó duro y rápido, embistiéndola y gruñendo de entusiasmo con cada penetrada.

El rápido ascenso del ascensor hizo que Juvia perdiera la estabilidad. Ella se aferró a sus hombros y se apoyó contra la baranda para no perder el balance mientras se movía contra él. Una de sus manos le acarició el muslo desnudo, la otra se hundió en su cabello. Él tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás y le lamió la garganta.

El ascensor comenzó a desacelerar mientras se acercaba a la cima.

Gray suspiró con remordimiento y se apartó, metiendo su abultada polla en sus pantalones de nuevo.

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió, estaban parados inocentemente el uno al lado del otro cogiéndose las manos. Gray la guió a lo largo de la multitud esperando dirigirla al mirador. Unas pocas personas estaban mirando las luces brillantes, pero la mayoría esperaba el elevador para dejar la atracción. Gray llevó a Juvia a una esquina desierta y cubrió su cuerpo de la multitud con su cuerpo.

—Sabes que no me puedo controlar a tu alrededor —dijo él.

Ella contaba con eso.

Sus manos se movieron por debajo de su camisa, masajeando los globos de su desnudo trasero. Él bajó la cabeza para besarla. Empujó su lengua en su boca y ella lo besó profundamente. Él la acercó, moviendo su hueso púbico contra el suyo, apretando su polla entre sus cuerpos. Las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron la grieta de su trasero hasta que encontró la carne arrugada que buscaba y sumergió la punta de su dedo en su interior. Ella se sacudió y se apartó de su boca.

—Quiero tragarte —susurró—. Tenemos que encontrar una habitación de inmediato.

Él miró a su alrededor por encima del hombro. No había nadie allí excepto ellos dos. Sus manos se movieron a sus caderas y la bajó. Ella miró también alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba cerca y luego se agachó frente a él. Una brisa fresca pasó bajo su falda y trajo su atención al ardiente dolor entre sus muslos. ¿Por qué siempre era igual con él? La hacía tan húmeda y necesitada.

Otra razón para odiarlo.

Y desearlo.

Las manos de Gray se apoderaron de la reja del mirador mientras ella liberaba la polla de sus pantalones y lo tomaba profundamente en su garganta. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, el sombrero cayó al suelo mientras él gruñía en una manera tan primitiva que hizo que su coño se apretara. Ella le agarró lo pantalones de cuero apretando sus músculos mientras lo chupaba, retirando su cabeza y tomándolo profundamente en su garganta de nuevo. Agachaba la cabeza rápidamente, chupaba fuerte, consciente de que él necesitaba la liberación.

—Ah, Juvia. Ah, sí. Eso es perfecto. Todo lo que me haces. Es perfecto.

—Disculpe, Señor. El mirador ya está cerrado —dijo una vacilante voz detrás de ellos.

Juvia se detuvo, su corazón se aceleró. Los actos públicos siempre la excitaban, pero el ser atrapados, no tanto.

Gray miró a la encargada por encima de su hombro.

—Le daré mil dólares si se olvida de que estoy aquí por veinte minutos.

—Oh. Dios Mío —dijo ella, con un tono que aumentaba con cada palabra—. Gray Fullbuster. ¡Soy tu mayor fan!

Juvia liberó la polla de su boca y se puso de pie. Gray soltó la reja para envolver un brazo alrededor de ella, acercándola contra su pecho y escavándole el vientre con su erección.

—Estamos un poco ocupados —le dijo Juvia a la impresionada joven.

Su mirada se movió del rostro de Gray a la de Juvia.

—Pensé que estaba solo —murmuró ella. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos de repente cuando se dio cuenta—. Oh. No pueden hacer eso aquí. El mirador está cerrado. Tienen que bajar ahora.

—Yo estaba abajo —le dijo Juvia.

Gray echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió, apretando con sus brazos el cuerpo de Juvia. Las manos de ella se deslizaron entre sus cuerpos y agarró su polla. Él se estremeció, quedándose sin aliento. Pobre tipo, estaba a punto de explotar. Llevó la mano hacia sus bolas, encontrándolas calientes y llenas.

Él tembló. —Cariño, autografiaré algo para ti si desapareces por veinte minutos —dijo Gray con voz ronca.

—Vi tu concierto ayer —dijo la chica, su mirada estaba pegada en Gray como pegamento—. ¿Cómo está tu garganta?

—Todavía duele un poco, pero se pondrá mejor. Entonces, chica Torre Eiffel, ¿tenemos un trato? ¿Nos dejas solos por unos minutos?

—Sí, fingiré que no los vi por veinte minutos más o menos, pero quiero tu camiseta.

—La tienes.

—Y mil dólares.

—Bien.

—Ahora mismo.

Gray se quitó el abrigo, dejándolo caer en el suelo y se sacó la camiseta sobre la cabeza. Se la tiró. La joven la agarró, la acunó contra su pecho y bajó el rostro hacia la tela para inhalar su aroma. Ella suspiró, parpadeando de felicidad.

A Juvia se le puso roja la nariz.

—Te pagaré luego —prometió Gray—. Ahora, vete.

La encargada asintió y desapareció al doblar la esquina.

—Algunas veces odio a tus fans. —Juvia notó ahora estaban enteramente solos. Todos los turistas se habían ido—. Si alguien más nos atrapa, tendremos que irnos.

—Buen punto.

Él desató la tira en la parte posterior de su cuello y bajó la blusa para exponer sus pechos.

—He estado queriendo hacer esto desde que dejamos el autobús.

Gray bajó la cabeza y llevó un seno a su boca, su lengua trabajó el rígido pezón. La mano libre de Juvia se movió al suave y corto cabello en la parte posterior de su cabeza, mientras la otra mano suavemente acariciaba la longitud de su polla.

Él liberó el seno de su boca.

—Agárrate de la reja detrás de ti.

¿La reja? ¿Qué tenía en mente? Ella levantó las manos y se aferró a la gruesa reja con las dos manos. —¿Así?

—Sí. Agárrate fuerte. —Él le agarró las caderas y la levantó del suelo. Él le estiró el cuerpo, estableciendo sus caderas entre las piernas de ellas.

—¿Puedes sostenerte? —preguntó.

—Un poco.

—Hazme saber cuándo tus brazos se cansen.

Él se lanzó hacía delante, llenándola con una embestida profunda.

Su espalda se arqueó involuntariamente. —Ah. Gray.

Él sostenía la mayor parte de su peso con una mano bajo su espalda y la otra bajo sus caderas. Ella envolvió las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y agarró la reja fuertemente mientras la embestía.

—Inclínate hacia atrás —susurró.

Ella bajó las manos por la reja. Cuando abrió los ojos Las Vegas Strip se hizo visible al revés. Vio las luces de innumerables coches, una ambulancia con luces rojas y azules a la distancia y las espectaculares luces de los casinos en toda su gloria. A pesar de la vista, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Él se sentía tan bien como para pensar en algo diferente a su gruesa polla llenándola, alejándose y llenándola de nuevo. En esta gloriosa y acrobática posición, acariciaba su punto G con cada embestida penetrante. Sus brazos comenzaron a temblar por el cansancio,pero ella no quería que él se detuviera. Ya estaba muy cerca.

—Gray —gritó ella—. Fóllame duro. Quiero…

Él la embistió con fuerza, sus dedos se enterraban en su carne mientras golpeaba contra ella.

—Oh. Oh. Oh, sí. —Sus vocalizaciones se hicieron más fuertes y necesitadas con cada empuje. La emoción y el placer se fortalecieron una y otra vez.

Todo su cuerpo convulsionó mientras se venía. Él casi la deja caer y tuvo que reforzar su agarre mientras ella gritaba en la noche. Se estremeció violentamente mientras las ondas de placer se extendían desde su núcleo palpitante, por sus muslos y subía por su vientre y espalda. Él se negó a bajar el ritmo. Siguió embistiéndola, más y más fuerte, Oh Dios, más fuerte, hasta que otro orgasmo la sacudió y luego otro. Ella sabía que estaba gritando su nombre, pero no podía parar. Mientras su cuarto orgasmo pulsaba a través de ella, él la embistió con fuerza y se quedó quieto, esperando a que ella se recuperara. Cuando su cuerpo se relajó, Gray se agachó y la bajó.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella liberó la reja con una mano y se frotó el rostro. Se echó a reír, como una maniática. —Se podría decir que sí. Wow, eso fue…

—Increíble —dijo él con una mueca—. ¿Puedes estar de pie? No creo que pueda sostenerte de esa manera por mucho más tiempo. Estoy cansado. Supongo que tengo que ejercitarme más.

La mayoría de los hombres no podrían sostenerla así por quince segundos, mucho menos por quince minutos. Ella usaba la reja para sostenerse. Él se paró frente a ella y acunó su rostro, besándola cariñosamente. Acarició sus brazos desnudos.

—Date la vuelta.

Nunca le importaba que la mandara en momentos como este. Confiaba en sus inventos sexuales mucho más que en los de ella.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar Las Vegas Strip. Él se movió detrás de ella y le subió la falda alrededor de la cintura. Agarrándole las caderas, entró en ella de nuevo, esta vez desde atrás.

Él tuvo que doblar las rodillas para penetrarla, porque incluso con tacones de ocho centímetros, no era lo suficientemente alta para acomodarse a su altura. Gray le acarició las nalgas y el vientre mientras la embestía lenta y rítmicamente. Cuando aún no se había venido, sabía que él tenía que estar muriéndose, sin embargo consideraba su placer primero, fortaleciendo el regreso a la cima metódicamente.

Ese era el momento para que retomara el control.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, cambiando el punto de fricción entre sus cuerpos.

Él gruñó. Ella rotó las caderas y se inclinó aún más, apretando su polla en su cuerpo.

—Juvia, eso se siente…

—…increíble.

—Sí. —Su respiración se hizo esporádica y sus empujes se aceleraron.

Así está mejor. Piérdete. Ella se inclinó más, su cabello rozaba el suelo frente a ella. Apretaba más fuerte. Relajaba. Y apretaba.

—Uhn. Uhn. —Él puntualizaba cada embestida con gemidos y jadeos.

Ven con fuerza, Gray. Ella apretó mucho más los músculos vaginales para incrementar su estimulación. No pienses en nada más que en mí. Poco a poco se enderezó, cambiando el punto de fricción de nuevo. Cuando se enderezó completamente, lentamente se inclinó hacia delante de nuevo.

Sus embestidas se hicieron más rápidas y superficiales, su respiración caótica y sus gemidos se hicieron bajos y primitivos. Sus manos se apoderaron de los huesos de su cadera, tratando de mantenerla quieta mientras continuaba penetrándola. Más y más rápido y fuerte. Oh, sí. Él empujó profundamente y luego se detuvo.

—Quédate quieta, quédate quieta —suplicó. Tomó aire y luego comenzó a moverse lentamente. Más profundo. Girando para aumentar su placer.

Ella sonrió. No había nada mejor que un amante que durara tanto tiempo como fuera posible. Ella puso las manos en las rodillas y rotó las caderas a la izquierda y luego a la derecha,manteniéndolo en su interior. Y no había nada más divertido que tratar de hacerlo venir.

—Juvia, Juvia.

Ella giró la cadera hacia la izquierda de nuevo. Con un gruñido primitivo, él le agarró el cabello y tiró de él, se abalanzó hacia adelante y presionó su cuerpo contra la reja, penetrándola vigorosamente, repitiendo palabras incoherentes en su oído.

Gray agarró la reja con las dos manos. El metal se sacudía con fuerza mientras la penetraba con fuerza y se sacudió violentamente cuando al fin se liberó en su interior.

—Maldición. Maldición. Maldición —gritó—. Oh, Juvia. Juvia…

No había nada más sexy que cuando este hombre que siempre estaba al mando, perdía el control completamente.

Su cuerpo se cayó contra el de ella, aplastándola en la reja. Ella le permitió recuperar el aliento por unos minutos antes de quejarse.

—Gray, no puedo respirar.

—Lo siento, lo siento —jadeó—. No creo que pueda retirarme todavía. Dame un minuto. —Sus labios acariciaron su cabello y un lado de su cabeza. Él apartó un poco, dándole el espacio suficiente para que pudiera tomar aire, pero siguió enterrado en su interior.

—Tienen que irse ahora —dijo la encargada de la Torre Eiffel detrás de ellos.

Gray suspiró y se apartó completamente con un jadeo. Él metió la polla en sus pantalones mientras Juvia se acomodaba la falda y se subía el top para cubrirse los pechos. Ella ató las tiras en la parte posterior de su cuello. Gray cogió el abrigo de cuero del suelo y se lo puso.

Su desnudo pecho y estómago, los cuales se mostraban a los lados de su abrigo, llamaron la atención de Juvia.

Delicioso.

Gray localizó el sombrero y se lo puso. Caminando inestablemente, sacó la billetera del bolsillo y cogió varios billetes de cien dólares.

Se los entregó a la joven.

—Gracias por la discreción —dijo—. Vale cada centavo.

Ella se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza.

—No. No quiero tu dinero. Quiero un autógrafo. —Le entregó un marcador negro y la camiseta que él le había dado antes.

Gray firmó la tela estirada contra su muslo y le regresó la camiseta a la chica.

—Y ¿me puedes dar un abrazo, también? —preguntó ella, sonriendo con esperanza.

Gray miró a Juvia por su aprobación. Ella sabía que él tenía que complacer a sus fans, de manera que se encogió de hombros.

Él le dio un débil abrazo con un solo brazo, pero la chica Torre Eiffel no se conformaría con eso. Envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura y frotó su rostro contra su hombro. La chica temblaba de cabeza a pies y continúo aferrándose hasta después de que él dejó caer su brazo.

Juvia le tocó el hombro a la fan. No porque la punzada en su pecho fueran celos: no, era sólo que sabía que Gray estaba exhausto y listo para regresar al hotel.

—Has terminado —insistió—. Ahora nos vamos.

La chica giró la cabeza lentamente y miró con un odio puro a Juvia. No le sorprendería si la pequeña morena comenzaba a arañarle el rostro.

—Nadie te preguntó, Juvia.

Los ojos de Juvia se abrieron como platos.

—Sí, sé quién eres. Eres la perra estúpida que rompió el cor…

Gray cubrió la boca de la chica con una mano y se rió inquietamente. —Tengo que irme ahora.

Él se liberó del abrazo de la fan, tomó a Juvia de la mano y se tambaleó hasta el elevador. Una vez dentro y en su camino hacia abajo, Gray se apoyó contra la pared.

—¿Cómo supo mi nombre? —preguntó Juvia.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Probablemente lo leyó en un diario sensacionalista algo así. No te preocupes por eso.

¿Cómo no iba a preocuparse? Una endemoniada fan la conocía por su nombre y probablemente la odiaba. Juvia jugueteó con el brazalete en su muñeca. Se preguntó cuántas fans de Gray Fullbuster pensaban que ella era una perra estúpida. Porque Gray obviamente no podía equivocarse. Y ¿por qué le importaba? Ella sabía lo idiota y egoísta que era, incluso si las demás personas en el planeta no lo sabían.

Gray envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la acercó hacia él. —No puedo esperar para tenerte en una agradable y cómoda cama —murmuró—. Nada más que la posición de misionero por los próximos días.

Ella sonrió y se acurrucó más cerca con su mano descansando en la cálida piel de su vientre. Sí, eso era en lo que tenía que concentrarse. Su relación de sólo sexo. No estos sentimientos infundados de hacerle daño a las ridículas fans de Gray. ¿A quién le importaba lo que pensaran de ella?

—¿Misionero? Creeré eso cuando lo vea.

Gray la besó en la frente.

—¿Sabes que odio de ti?

Ella frunció el ceño, una extraña emoción le robó el aliento. —¿Qué?

—Me conoces muy bien.

—¿Sabes lo que odio de ti?

—¿Qué?

—Todo.

—¿Sí?

Ella asintió.

Él sonrió. —Cariño, si es así como muestras tu odio, no puedo esperar para ver cómo muestras tu afecto.


	9. Chapter 08

Gray aceptó el juego de tarjetas del empleado en la recepción del Hotel Bellagio. Tomó la mano de Juvia, su corazón latía con anticipación, y se dirigió al ascensor. Cualquier que fuera el pequeño juego que ella estaba jugando con él, él estaba más que feliz por participar. Esa palabra con "o2" se marcaba con un número en su corazón cada vez que ella la decía, incluso si él en realidad no creía que lo decía en serio, pero no tenía ninguna duda de que la reconquistaría. Ella ya estaba cayendo.

Su celular sonó, sorprendiéndolo. Muy pocas personas tenían su número privado. ¿Quién estaría llamándolo a la una de la mañana? Tomó su teléfono del bolsillo y miró el número de la llamada en la pantalla. ¿Gajeel?

—¿Si? —respondió Gray.

—Lamento molestarte —dijo Gajeel—. No sabía a quién más llamar.

—¿Qué pasa? —Gray se cubrió su oído libre con la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida para una mejor recepción.

—Acaban de dejar a Sting en Cuidados Intensivos y no puedo contactarme con Natsu. Sting continúa preguntando por él, pero creo que Natsu tiene apagado su teléfono.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué esta Sting en el hospital?

—Tuvo una convulsión después de que te fuiste, así que llamé a una ambulancia. Ellos le hicieron una resonancia magnética y tiene un subdural hema… algo así. Tienen que perforar a través de su cráneo para, oh no sé, arreglarlo. ¿Puedes encontrar a Natsu? Laxus está enloquecido y esta asustando hasta la mierda a Sting. En realidad, Sting podría usar la sensatez de Natsu ahora mismo.

—Encontrare a Natsu. Quiero decir ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? No tengo ni idea de dónde está y sólo hay un millón de habitaciones de hotel en esta ciudad.

Juvia agarró su brazo. —Él y Lucy están en el Venetian. Una suite con Jacuzzi.

—Juvia dice que él está en el Venetian. ¿Sting va a estar bien?

—El doctor dijo que tiene una buena posibilidad de recuperación si ellos pueden disminuir la presión de su cerebro en las próximas horas.

—¿Si pueden? —Gray se pasó una mano por la cara—. Todo esto es mi culpa.

—Gray, eso es mentira. Todo esto es culpa del portero. No debes golpear a las personas con un bate de aluminio en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Gray miró a Juvia quien trotaba a su lado, mirándolo con ansiedad. —Si no hubiera reaccionado como lo hice cuando vi… —Él evito mirar a Juvia y abrió la puerta del taxi más cercano—. ¿Puede llevarme al Venetian? —le preguntó al taxista.

—Claro que sí, amigo.

Juvia se subió al carro y Gray se deslizó junto a ella.

—Voy a encontrar a Natsu en su hotel. Intenta llamar a la recepción. Te volveré a llamar pronto.

Gajeel suspiro de alivio. —Gracias, Gray.

Terminó la llamada.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Juvia tomó su mano con firmeza en la de ella.

Él se soltó del agarre. Debería haber estado ahí para Sting, no follando a Juvia por todo Las Vegas Strip. Si él nunca la hubiera visto en primer lugar, ellos nunca hubieran estado en un bar peleando y la vida de Sting no estaría en peligro. —Sting está en el hospital. Tengo que encontrar a Natsu.

—¿Qué va mal con Sting?

—Tuvo una convulsión. Algo así como una inflamación del cerebro. No sé. Gajeel no se explico bien. —Se inclinó hacia adelante para hablar con el conductor—. No queremos hacer turismo, amigo. Dese prisa, ¿De acuerdo? Es una emergencia. —Buscó su billetera y tiró varios billetes de cien dólares en el asiento delantero.

El taxista piso el acelerador, evitando todo el tráfico al instante. Pronto, se acercaron a la entrada del Hotel Venetian y se detuvieron allí. Gray le dio otros cien dólares al conductor. —¿Puede quedarse aquí y tener el taxi para mí?

—Por supuesto, amigo. —Él colocó el letrero de "fuera de servicio" y estacionó el taxi.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar? —preguntó Juvia.

—Quédate aquí. Tú solo me harás más lento.

Ella lo miró herida, pero asintió con la cabeza. Gray salió fuera del taxi y corrió hacia el lujoso vestíbulo. Se apresuró a la recepción y encontró al empleado nocturno inmerso en una discusión con alguien por el teléfono.

—No puedo llamar a la habitación de alguien a esta hora, señor. Entiendo que es una emergencia, pero el huésped en cuestión pidió que no lo molestaran bajo ninguna circunstancia… —El empleado se ruborizo bajo su tez olivácea—. No señor, mi cabeza no está permanentemente metida en mi trasero.

Gray le arrebató el auricular de la mano al empleado. —¿Gajeel?

—¿Quién es? —dijo alguien al otro lado de la línea.

—Es Gray.

—Soy Laxus. ¿Podrías golpear la cara del idiota de mierda de la recepción por mí?

—Si él no llama a Natsu, entonces sí, lo golpeare en la cara por ti. Y otra vez por mí. Y tres veces más por Sting.

—Señor, usted necesita calmarse —dijo el recepcionista, mientras pulsaba repetidamente el botón para llamar a seguridad.

Juvia apareció junto a Gray. Tomó el teléfono de sus manos y se lo entrego al empleado de la recepción. — Bislow—saludó al atractivo tipo de aspecto Romano.

¿Cómo diablos lo conocía ella? ¿Había salido con este estúpido? ¿Visto la fuente con él? ¿Le había dejado poner sus manos en ella? ¿Follado con él? ¿A ella le había gustado? ¿Pidió más? Gray apretó sus puños para no atravesar el escritorio y estrangular a ese maldito.

Los ojos del recepcionista se agradaron reconociéndola y le sonrió con cariño a Juvia. —Feather, te ves encantadora.

¿Feather?

—Lo siento mi amigo está un poco descontrolado —dijo.

—¿Un poco? ¿Viste lo que hizo? Él solo me quito el teléfono…

—Estoy segura de que él lo siente. —Juvia miro a Gray directamente.

Era obvio que él no llegaría a ninguna parte con sus sutiles tácticas, además de que lo sacaran del hotel de una patada en el trasero.

—Sí, lo siento —dijo Gray—. Un huésped de este hotel tiene un amigo que está en el hospital. Él puede morir. ¿Entiende? Necesito hablar con Natsu Dragneel. Créame, el quiere saber acerca de esto.

—Usted es el que no entiende. El señor Dragneel es una celebridad, y…

—Yo sé que él es una celebridad. Él está en mi maldita banda.

Juvia tapó la boca de Gray con su mano.

Los de seguridad habían llegado. —¿Este tipo está causando problemas, Bislow?

Juvia miró profundamente a los ojos de Bislow y sacudió su cabeza enfáticamente. Él imito su movimiento. —Sólo un malentendido —dijo Bislow a los guardias de seguridad.

Los cuatro grandes hombres se hicieron a un lado del escritorio, manteniendo sus ojos en Gray, quien estaba vestido con unos pantalones de cuero, un abrigo, y sin camisa. Supuso que se veía más sospechoso de lo habitual.

Juvia agarró un dedo de Bislow y se acercó a él. El cuerpo de Gray se tensó. Como si él no hubiera querido golpearlo en su estúpida cara, lo suficiente.

El más que apuesto recepcionista sonrió mientras Juvia susurró en su oído. Él garabateo algo en un papel y se lo entregó.

Ella beso su mejilla y se apartó.

—Te veré mañana en la noche en el club, Feather —dijo Bislow —. Es día de pago. —Levantó sus cejas sugestivamente.

Los nudillos de Gray sonaron bajo la fuerza de sus puños apretados.

—Oh, lo siento, cariño —dijo Juvia—. Me despidieron. Pensé que lo sabías.

Bislow frunció el ceño, sus cejas oscuras formando una sola línea. —¿Te despidieron? Bueno ¿Dónde estás trabajando ahora?

—En ninguna parte por ahora, pero te hare saber si comienzo a bailar otra vez.

Juvia agarró la manga de Gray y se lo llevó lejos de la recepción.

—Espera, él todavía no ha llamado a Natsu.

—Shh —exigió Juvia. Ella lo colocó detrás de una columna y le entregó el papel que el recepcionista le había dado—. Este es el número de la habitación de Natsu. Bislow no puede llamar a su habitación, pero nosotros podemos subir y golpear. Y si nos metemos en problemas, él no nos ayudo. ¿Lo tienes?

—¿No necesitas una llave de huésped para subir al ascensor?

Ella le entrego una tarjeta de plástico. —¿Alguna otra pregunta?

—¿Realmente te llamó Feather?

Ella arrugó su nariz, haciendo que él quisiera besar esa adorable punta. —Mi nombre artístico. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

—¿Te follaste a ese tipo? —Él levanto un pulgar hacia la recepción.

—No es asunto tuyo.

Quizás. Pero él todavía lo quería matar. —Vamos a buscar a Natsu ahora.

En cuestión de minutos, estaban afuera de la suite de Natsu. Gray golpeó con fuerza. No respondieron.

—No crees que hayan salido, ¿verdad? —preguntó Juvia

—Es poco probable —dijo Gray—. Él está con Lucy en su luna de miel. Si acaso, estará desmayado por el cansancio. —Golpeó de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez—. Natsu —gritó—. Abre la puerta.

Hubo un fuerte sonido al otro lado de la puerta. Un momento después Natsu abrió de golpe. Tenía una sabana colgada alrededor de sus caderas desnudas. Todo su cuerpo empapado en sudor y su cabello rosado, que le llegaba hasta los hombros, estaba pegado a su cara húmeda y a su cuello.

—Más vale que sea importante.

—¿Es Gray? —Lucy apareció detrás de Natsu, amarrando una bata de baño en su cintura.

—Y Juvia —refunfuñó Brian.

Mientras Natsu fruncía el ceño ante el descubrimiento, Lucy sonrió. —Deberían considerar conseguirse su propia habitación. Nosotros estamos usando cada centímetro de la nuestra.

Gray no sabía cómo decirle la noticia así que sólo la soltó. —Es Sting. Tuvo una convulsión y está en la UCI3 del hospital. Él sigue preguntando por ti, Natsu, así que Gajeel me envió a encontrarte.

—¿Sting? —dijo Natsu, asombrado.

La sonrisa de Lucy se desvaneció. —Es su lesión en la cabeza, ¿no?

—Sí, el tiene un subdural hema… um…

—¿Un hematoma subdural? —Lucy hizo una mueca—. ¿Lo están drenando?

—Sí, creo —dijo Gray—. Realmente no sé.

—Le buscaré algo de ropa a Natsu y saldremos —prometió Lucy.

Jaló a Natsu adentro y cerró la puerta.

Gray se apoyó contra la pared pesadamente. —Gracias Juvia. No podría haber hecho esto sin ti.

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. —Me siento un poco responsable por todo esto.

—¿Por qué? Es mi culpa.

Ella negó con su cabeza. —Deberías llamar a Gajeel y decirle que encontramos a Natsu.

Él le marco a Gajeel, quien contesto en el primer timbre. —¿Lo encontraste?

—Sí, estaremos en camino en unos minutos. ¿Qué hospital?

Gajeel le dio la ubicación del hospital. La puerta de la suite se abrió y Natsu salió, todavía tirando la camiseta sobre su cabeza. Lucy cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, tropezando contra la pared mientras intentaba caminar y colocarse los zapatos al mismo tiempo.

—Ve adelante —dijo Lucy.

Cuando estaban en el ascensor, Lucy se apoyo en Natsu y apartó el pelo de su cara. —Él estará bien, cariño.

—¿Qué es un subdural, como sea que se llame? —Gray le preguntó a Lucy, quien parecía entender que estaba pasando.

—Es cuando una persona sangra debajo de la membrana que cubre el cerebro. La sangre no tiene a donde ir, entonces solo se acumula y presiona sobre este. Eso causa una lesión, por lo que tienen que drenar la sangre antes de que… —Ella desvió su mirada—. Su cerebro probablemente está bien.

—¿Probablemente? —preguntó Natsu, con la voz quebrada.

Lucy besó la mandíbula de Natsu. —Sabremos más cuando lleguemos al hospital, pero él ha estado caminando con esta lesión más de un día. La sangre toma mucho tiempo para acumularse, por lo que no puede tener una gran hemorragia.

—Maldita sea, Gajeel comenzando peleas —dijo Natsu—. Y tú —continuó, sus intensos ojos verdes centrados en Gray—. Si en ocasiones pensaras con la cabeza en vez de pensar con tu polla, esto nunca hubiera sucedido.

—Su mirada se movió a Juvia—. ¿Por qué estás aquí, de todos modos?

—Ella me ayudo a encontrarte —dijo Gray—. ¿Por qué no le dijiste a nadie donde ibas a estar y luego apagas tu maldito celular?

Natsu se apoyó contra la parte trasera del ascensor y se masajeó las sienes con ambas manos. —No sé. Soy estúpido. Sólo estaba pensando en mí.

—Natsu… —Juvia comenzó

—No me hables. No tienes idea de cuánto daño dejaste atrás cuando abandonaste a Gray.

Los ojos de Juvia se abrieron y miró a Gray con incredulidad.

Perfecto. Justo lo que él necesitaba: que Juvia supiera que era su mayor debilidad.

—Natsu, se que estas molesto, cariño, pero… —Lucy comenzó

—No te atrevas a hacerte del lado de ellos.

—No estoy del lado de nadie. Sé que estas molesto y no quiero que digas algo de lo que te arrepentirás.

—¿Por qué me arrepentiría de decir la verdad? Lo jodiste a lo grande cuando lo dejaste, Juvia. Él hirió a cada uno a su alrededor sin importarle nada, fuera de su libido de mierda.

Gray no podía discutir. Él había herido a Natsu más que a nadie, porque, como un romántico, Natsu era el más fácil de herir. Gray había seducido a todas las novias de Natsu con excepción de Lucy. También se hubiera acostado con Lucy, si ella se lo hubiera permitido.

—¿Supongo que ya te la follaste? —Natsu señaló a Juvia, quien se estremeció.

Gray y Juvia evitaron sus miradas.

—¡Dios! ¡Eres tan idiota! —Natsu lo alcanzó y le pegó a Gray a un costado de su cabeza—. Ella sólo te va a destruir otra vez, hombre. Tienes la memoria más corta que conozco.

Gray sabía que Juvia lo destruiría. Él lo sabía, pero la amaba de todos modos. Siempre la había amado. Nunca había dejado de amarla, y la amaría aun después de que ella apuñalara su corazón otra vez. Incluso ahora lo estaba levantando hasta hacerlo caer y honestamente no le importaba. Cualquier cosa que ella tuviera en mente no podía ser peor que vivir sin ella.

A menos de que ella planeara dejarlo otra vez.

Su mirada giró al objeto de su obsesión, quien deliberadamente miró el suelo en frente de ella. Ella no lo haría de nuevo, ¿lo haría?, no podría sobrevivir si la veía alejarse de él, otra vez.

El taxi estaba esperando por ellos afuera del hotel. Gray se deslizó en el asiento delantero con el conductor, dejando a Natsu, Lucy y Juvia subirse atrás. Todo el camino al hospital, el interior del taxi se mantuvo en silencio. Gray miraba por el parabrisas, preguntándose cómo podría arreglar este lio. Haría cualquier cosa para hacerlo mejor. Pero realmente, ¿Qué podría hacer? No era un médico. No tenía ninguna influencia en el funcionamiento de un hospital. Sin embargo, tenía que tratar de hacer algo. Sentarse y esperar que las cosas sucedieran no estaba nunca en sus planes.

El conductor del taxi los dejo delante de la sala de emergencia. En la recepción los dirigieron directamente a la habitación de Sting, arriba en la UCI. Allí, encontraron a Gajeel paseándose por el pasillo.

Gajeel agarró a Natsu en un abrazo de oso. —Oh bien, bien, lo hiciste.

Natsu se apartó y miró hacia la puerta más cercana. —¿Él está ahí?

—Sí, Laxus está con él. Todo mi ir y venir estaba poniendo nervioso a Sting, por lo que me dijo que me largara.

Natsu tomó la mano de Lucy y tiró de ella a la habitación. Juvia se quedó en el pasillo con Gajeel, mientras Gray siguió a los recién casados. Encontraron a Laxus sentado al borde de la cama de Sting, hablando en voz baja.

Sting miró arriba cuando Natsu entró en su línea de visión. Él sonrió y movió sus ojos a Lucy. Se mordió los labios y frunció el ceño. —Lamento interrumpir su luna de miel. Soy tan cobarde —Sting habló con una voz entrecortada. Se concentró en comer y luego parpadeó lentamente.

—Esto es más importante —dijo Natsu.

Lucy asintió en acuerdo.

—¿No te vi con Juvia más temprano esta tarde? —Laxus le preguntó a Lucy—. ¿Es tu esposa? —le preguntó a Natsu.

—Sí. Lucy este es el hermano mayor de Sting, Laxus —dijo Natsu.

—¿Me permites un momento? —dijo Lucy, tirando de Laxus desde el borde de la cama con su mano.

—Oh claro, vamos.

Gray miró a Lucy llevar a Laxus hacia el pasillo, pensando en su extraña petición. Natsu tomó el puesto al borde de la cama que acababa de desocupar el hermano mayor de Sting.

Sting miró a Gray. —Ellos también te molestan. Caramba, yo soy tu regular dolor en el trasero ¿no?

Gray negó con su cabeza. —¿Que te dijeron? —Por favor di que vas a estar bien, Sting. Por favor.

—Se rompió una vena o algo en mi cabeza. —Señaló un lugar de varias pulgadas detrás de su oreja izquierda. —Tienen que perforar un hueco y chupar la sangre. No es tan malo como suena. La resonancia magnética no mostró mucha sangre ahí. Sólo un pequeño agujero en una vena. No debe ser demasiado difícil de arre-arreglarlo… —Sus ojos se movieron fuera de foco.

Natsu buscó el botón de llamada, pero Sting le agarro del brazo y sacudió ligeramente su cabeza.

—Estoy bien —insistió—. Sólo no puedo pensar muy bien.

—Bueno, eso no es nada raro —dijo Natsu.

La sonrisa típica de Sting apareció, contagiándolos.

—¿No es peligroso perforar un agujero en la cabeza de alguien? —preguntó Gray.

—Si ellos no lo hacen, moriré. —Sting cubrió sus ojos con una mano. Su garganta se sacudió cuando pasó saliva fuertemente.

—No te vas a morir, Sting —dijo Natsu— Si lo haces, te mato.

Sting se rió. Gray se dio cuenta que probablemente había hecho sentir a Sting peor, pero él no quería salir. Necesitaba ver a Sting moviéndose, respirando, bromeando. De esa manera él podía convencerse a sí mismo de que Sting estaría bien y que la impotencia que sentía en su estomago se aliviaría.

—¿Le dijiste al doctor que la última cosa que necesitábamos era otro agujero en tu cabeza? —Natsu tocó las perforaciones en la oreja izquierda de Sting, las cuales usualmente tenían anillos y pernos, pero aparentemente todas sus joyas habían sido retiradas—. Piercing en la lengua, dos en la ceja, nariz, dos en tus labios, cinco en tus oídos.

Sting movió la mano de sus ojos. Parecía más alerta que hace un momento. —Podría hacerme incluso una docena. —Se rió e hizo una mueca, su ceja derecha se alzó ligeramente. Miró a Gray—. Te ves como si estuvieras en mi funeral.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Sting? Gray preguntó—. Cualquier cosa. Haré lo que sea.

—Sonríe.

Gray lo intentó, pero su pecho se apretó en agonía.

La mirada de Natsu se centró en el torso desnudo de Gray. —¿Perdiste tu camisa en el casino o qué?

Gray bajó la mirada a su pecho. —Oh, se la di a una fan.

—Pierdes más camisetas de esa manera —dijo Natsu.

Sting se echó a reír.

Gray sonrió. Sting iba a estar bien. Tenía que estarlo.

Lucy volvió a entrar en la habitación. Se acercó a la cama y se inclinó sobre Sting. Sus dedos rozaron suavemente los largos mechones de pelo rubio y lo besó en la frente.

—Habrá una fresca tarta de cereza esperando por ti cuando vengas a casa —dijo Lucy.

—¡Maravilloso!

—¿Cuándo puedes volver a casa? —preguntó Gray

—Mañana, espero. Odio los malditos hospitales.

—¿De verdad crees que te van a dejar salir de aquí tan rápido? ¿Después de una cirugía en el cerebro? A ver si te enteras.

—¿Una cirugía en el cerebro? No es tan grave. No tengo un tumor. Sólo aspirarán algo de sangre. No es gran cosa. Una camarera podría hacerlo. —Hizo el sonido de una aspiradora y la pantomima de pasarla por un lado de su cabeza.

Gray negó con la cabeza. —No es gran cosa ¿eh? —Hace cinco minutos el chico se estaba volviendo loco. ¿Qué era diferente? Se dio cuenta de que Sting se aferraba con dos dedos al bolsillo delantero de los vaqueros de Natsu. Ah, Natsu. La roca de Sting. Gray estaba el doble de contento por traerlo.

—Si fuera una gran cosa —dijo Natsu—, ¿no crees que ya tendrían que haber comenzado a operar?

—Están esperando a un neurocirujano —dijo Lucy—, uno bueno. Laxus dijo que su padre le llamó personalmente.

¿Por qué Gray no había pensado en eso? El padre de Sting, el Dr. George Eucliffe era un famoso cirujano plástico en Beverly Hills. Por supuesto, el Dr. Eucliffe tenía conexiones y Sting tendría la mejor atención posible.

—Él necesitara uno bueno. El Dr. Eucliffe sabe que su hijo no tiene ninguna célula de repuesto en su cerebro —dijo Natsu, golpeando a Sting en el hombro.

Sting le frunció el ceño a Natsu. —¿Por qué te quiero aquí, otra vez?

—Aparentemente, para arruinar mi buen momento. No te puedes imaginar las increíbles cosas que Lucy me estaba haciendo cuando Gray interrumpió.

—Bien, entonces. Vete.

—¿Antes de ver tu nuevo corte de pelo? No me lo perdería por nada del mundo, amigo.

—¿Corte de pelo? —Sting miró a su alrededor nerviosamente—. ¿Qué corte de pelo?

Natsu le sonrió. —Sabes que te tienen que afeitar todo el cabello antes de comenzar a perforar huecos a través de tu dura cabeza.

Los ojos de Sting se abrieron. Miró a Lucy para confirmarlo. Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente. —Crecerá de nuevo, cariño.

—Al diablo con eso. —Sting trató de salir de la cama del hospital.

Gray agarró sus hombros y lo empujó hacia atrás, clavando su cuerpo en el colchón con su fuerza bruta. —No vas a ninguna parte, Eucliffe. No me obligues a sentarme sobre ti.

Laxus entró a la habitación. —Dicen que el doctor estará aquí pronto. Debe estar en el piso de arriba ahora.

Gray vio a Juvia mirando a escondidas en la puerta, mordiendo el extremo de su dedo índice. Consideró llamarla para que se uniera, pero sabía que Natsu probablemente sólo la molestaría de nuevo. Gray le guiñó un ojo. Sus ojos se abrieron como si la hubieran sorprendido haciendo algo malo y desapareció en el corredor.

—Laxus —se quejo Sting en su voz de protégeme-hermano-mayor—. Natsu dice que afeitarán mi cabeza.

—Bueno, duh, Sting. Creo que es bastante normal. —Laxus levantó una ceja hacia Gray—. ¿Por qué estas maltratando a mi hermano?

Le tomó un segundo a Gray darse cuenta de que seguía presionando a Sting contra la cama del hospital con ambas manos. Él liberó los hombros de Sting y se enderezó. —Porque estaba tratando de levantarse de la cama.

Los ojos de Laxus se movieron hacia su hermano menor. —¿Por qué estabas tratando de levantarte de la cama, idiota?

—¡Van a afeitar mi cabeza!

Laxus se rió y alborotó el pelo de Sting cariñosamente—. ¿Esa realmente es tu mayor preocupación?

—¿Crees que quiero parecer un completo idiota? —le respondió

—Desearas tener mucho cabello cuando hayan terminado contigo —dijo Natsu—. Las pelotas estarán celosas de tu cabeza brillante.

Sting cubrió su cabeza con ambas manos. —Cállate.

Una enfermera se hizo camino, codeando a los amigos congregados. —Tienen que irse. Necesito prepararlo para la cirugía ahora.

Sting miró la navaja de afeitar en los implementos de la enfermera y comenzó a salir de la cama otra vez. Gray enderezó su postura, preparado para forzarlo a retroceder si era necesario.

—Si te mueves de esa cama Sting, le diré a mamá porqué el último chico de la piscina renunció —Laxus amenazó—. Ella y papá vienen en camino, ya sabes.

Los ojos de Sting se abrieron como platos y todo su cuerpo se hundió en la cama.

Natsu se rió. —¿Desflorando vírgenes de nuevo, Sting?

—A él le gustaba. —La sonrisa irritable de Sting apareció—. Y a mí realmente también me gusta, pero no quiero que mi mamá se entere. — Miró a su hermano—. También tengo un montón de mierda sobre ti, tú sabes.

Laxus sonrió entre dientes y una versión peor de la sonrisa de Sting atravesó su cara. —Ella nunca te creería. Mamá piensa que soy su hijo angelical.

Natsu se echó a reír. Gray no conocía lo suficiente bien a Laxus para entender que ocasionaba la histeria de Natsu. Él sólo podía imaginarse que los actos libertinos del guitarrista de Exodus End continuaban.

La enfermera empujó alrededor de Gray para pararlo junto a la cama. —Necesito hacer esto.

Sting encendió su encanto. —Sí, chicos salgan de aquí. Tenemos algo que afeitar. —Levantó una ceja sugestivamente. La enfermera bajó la mirada y se sonrojó.

Gray se preguntó si Sting realmente sería capaz de persuadirla para afeitarse la cabeza. Por supuesto que no. La mujer era una profesional.

Agarró la mano de Sting en un firme apretón y palmeó vigorosamente su hombro. —Nos vemos en el otro lado.

Sting palideció, las pecas de su nariz en claro contraste con su clara piel.

Gray supuso que no debió haberle recordado a Sting lo que iba a suceder. Sólo debió haber mantenido su boca cerrada y dejar a Natsu, que era un experto en aplacar a Sting.

Lucy besó cariñosamente a Sting cerca de su boca. —Tarta de cereza y postre de cerezas cuando llegues a casa.

—Ahora estás hablando —dijo Sting.

Gray sonrió. Las mujeres de la región central y su manera de tratar de transmitir su amor a la gente. Perfectamente bien para él. La mujer podía cocinar hasta su trasero. Una habilidad que Juvia no dominaba del todo.

Juvia.

Mierda. Él la había dejado en el pasillo por su propia cuenta. Ella debería estar molesta. Y no estaba seguro porqué ese pensamiento lo excitaba.

Gray encontró a Juvia apoyada en la pared de la puerta de Sting. Gajeel estaba de pie a su lado. Ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en su brazo musculoso y él le estaba acariciando su largo y ondulado cabello con una mano. Gray suprimió una punta de sus celos inapropiados. Él sabía que Gajeel no haría un movimiento en su mujer. Gajeel valoraba demasiado su vida.

—Lo siento, te deje aquí sola tanto tiempo —Gray le dijo a Juvia.

Gajeel se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente.

—Está bien. Gajeel estaba haciéndome compañía.

—Pudiste entrar.

Ella negó con su cabeza ligeramente. —No quería molestar a nadie.

Gray frunció el ceño hasta juntar sus cejas. —¿Cómo quien?

—Natsu.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Ah, él lo superará.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso —dijo Gajeel.

—De cualquier forma ¿Por qué me odia tanto?

Gray detestaba la mirada de dolor en sus ojos, pero se alegró de que él no fuera la razón directa.

—Ni idea. —Como si fuera a decirle que él había seducido a las novias de Natsu para mejorar su existencia sola y miserable. Oh, sí. Así seguro la reconquistaría.

Gajeel le dio una mirada de desaprobación a Gray, negó con la cabeza y se alejó de la pared. —Voy a ir a ver a Sting.

Juvia se volvió al pecho desnudo de Gray y rodeó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura debajo del abrigo de cuero. —Sting va a estar bien, ¿verdad? —Su voz sonaba débil, encendiendo su necesidad de protegerla.

Presionó sus labios en la parte superior de su cabeza. —Él estará bien. Te lo garantizo —murmuró contra su sedoso cabello.

El ascensor al final del pasillo sonó, y varias pisadas avanzaban hacia ellos. Jellal se deslizó por una esquina y corrió en su dirección. Gray no sabía que él se podía mover tan rápido. Sin aliento, Jellal patinó parándose al frente de Gray.

—Acabo de recibir el mensaje de Gajeel —Tomó varias respiraciones— ¿Sting?

—Lo están preparando para cirugía, justo ahora. —Gray señaló con su cabeza hacia la puerta abierta a su izquierda.

—¿Cirugía?

Gajeel salió de la habitación, seguido por el resto de los visitantes de Sting.

—Te tomaste bastante tiempo. —Gajeel alcanzó y despegó algo del cuello de Jellal—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cera? ¿Qué has estado haciendo, hombrecito?

Jellal se sonrojo. —¿Puedo ver a Sting?

—Nos echaron —dijo Natsu—. Se supone que debemos esperar en la sala de espera hasta que él salga de la cirugía. —Señaló hacia la sala de estar, cerca a los ascensores.

—¿Cirugía? —repitió Jellal. Normalmente, un maestro esconde sus emociones, Jellal parecía como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado en el estomago dejándolo sobre su trasero y luego hubiera orinado en su frente—. No puedo dejar que entre a cirugía sin verlo.

Él no esperó por permiso. Sólo corrió directo a la habitación de Sting. —Qué dem… tú no puedes estar tan loco para creer que puedes hacer eso.

Gray volvió su cabeza hacia la puerta abierta. ¿Hacer qué?

Laxus de repente voló a través del pasillo y agarró a una mujer delgada, quien vestía una bata verde, en un entusiasmado abrazo. Él la levantó del suelo y la meció arriba y abajo en sus brazos. —Dra. Angelo. Gracias por venir aquí tan rápido.

Ella sonrió. —El placer es mío Laxus.

Gray tuvo el impulso de demandar la tarjeta profesional de la mujer antes de que practicara con el cerebro de Sting. Tan duro como fue para Gray, él sabía que tenía que retroceder y no interferir.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Juvia

Gray asintió. Ella besó el centro de su pecho desnudo tiernamente, sus dedos extendidos sobre su tórax. Su corazón vibraba en los labios de ella.

Sus ojos estaban puestos en Juvia, Natsu hizo un sonido de frustración y se alejó hacia la sala de espera con Lucy tras sus talones. ¿Por qué mierdas él estaba tan molesto?

La Dra. Angelo entró a la habitación de su paciente.

—¡Dra. Angelo! —la voz de Sting llego hasta el pasillo.

—¿Por qué no le has afeitado la cabeza todavía? —la Dra. Angelo dijo severamente—. ¿Y tú quien eres? Tienes que salir.

—Lo… lo siento. —Jellal llegó al pasillo, con la cara roja.

La repentina actitud sensata de la doctora, hizo sentir a Gray mucho mejor. Sonrió y tomó la mano de Juvia. —Sting estará bien —dijo mientras caminaban hacia la sala de espera.

—Claro que lo estará.

—Vamos, hombrecito. —Gajeel agarró a Jellal en una llave y tiró de su trasero por el pasillo.

Cuando entraron a la sala de espera, Natsu le dio la espalda al grupo y limpió su cara húmeda con el dobladillo de su camisa. Gray nunca había visto a Natsu llorar y habían pasado por serias y horribles cosas de mierda, juntos. La indiferencia de Natsu, sus bromas, todo había sido una actuación por el beneficio de Sting. El corazón de Gray se hundió. Si el sensato del grupo se había venido abajo, las cosas estaban muy mal.

Lucy tomó la cabeza de su esposo entre sus manos, las yemas de sus dedos estaban rizadas detrás de sus orejas, y presionó su frente contra la de él. Ella le murmuró: —Él estará bien, cariño. Tienes que creer eso.

—Pero ¿y si no lo está? —su voz se partió.

—No te permitas pensar así.

Buen consejo. Gray sólo deseaba que fuera más fácil de seguir.

Natsu tomó una respiración profunda y aplastó el cuerpo de Lucy contra su pecho.

Juvia colocó una tímida mano en el vientre de Gray y él la miró.

—¿Estás seguro que estás bien? —preguntó.

¿Por qué ella seguía preguntándole eso? ¿Desde cuándo a ella le importaba una mierda como él se sentía? Y, no, él no estaba bien. No sabía qué hacer. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Quería subirse por las estériles paredes blancas sólo para ocuparse.

—Estoy aquí para ti —le susurró, sus ojos azul claro aguados por las lágrimas.

Si alguna vez una mujer había dicho lo correcto en el momento justo, este era.

Cualquier cosa que tuviera que hacer para que ella lo amara, lo haría. Al diablo lo que Natsu o alguien más pensara. Él se negó a renunciar a ella esta vez. Ella sería suya de nuevo. Y no sólo en cuerpo. Eso nunca sería suficiente para él y él lo sabía.

Gray atrajo a Juvia contra su pecho, abrazándola. Ella dudó y luego sus brazos lentamente se envolvieron alrededor de su cuerpo debajo del abrigo de cuero. Sus pequeñas manos extendidas sobre su espalda desnuda y se acurrucó más cerca a su pecho. Su corazón latía debajo de la oreja de ella tan lleno que pensó que podía estallar en su pecho.

Laxus entró a la sala de espera. —De acuerdo, ¿Cuál de ustedes comenzó esa pelea así sé a quién golpear si Sting no sale de está en perfecto estado de salud?

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Gajeel, quien palideció. —¿Yo? ¿Qué pasa con Gray? Él es el único que sacó a Juvia del escenario e hizo que los gorilas se enfurecieran.

Gray asintió. —Él tiene razón. Yo la empecé.

Laxus se hundió en una silla con un fuerte suspiro, apoyó su frente en ambas manos. —Tenía que ser el gran chico —él murmuró—. Una razón más para rezar que mi pequeño dolor en el trasero, supere esto


	10. Chapter 09

Juvia se despertó y levantó la cabeza del hombro de Gray. ¿Cuándo se había quedado dormida? La mano de Gray le apretó la muñeca hasta que ella agarró sus dedos para aliviar la presión. —Ouch. —Miró hacia él y decidió que no se daba cuenta de que estaba haciéndole daño. Ella siguió su mirada inquieta hasta la puerta. La Dra. Angelo estaba de pie en el umbral.

Juvia se enderezó en la silla incómoda y quedó asombrada con las salpicaduras de sangre en la manga derecha de la bata de la doctora. ¿De Sting? Obligó su atención a la cara de la mujer.

Viéndose cansada pero no vencida, la Dra. Angelo bajó su máscara quirúrgica y la puso alrededor de su cuello. —Sting logró pasar la cirugía.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo Laxus.

Él agarró a la persona más cercana, quien resultó ser Jellal, en un abrazo aplastante. Jellal hizo una mueca de dolor y le ofreció una torpe palmadita en la espalda a Laxus.

—Pero hubo algunas complicaciones.

Juvia contuvo el aliento. La mano de Gray apretó su muñeca otra vez.

—Removí el coágulo, drené el exceso de sangre, y cautericé los vasos dañados, pero Sting estaba en peores condiciones de lo que su resonancia magnética indicaba. Al parecer, su ataque causó una hemorragia secundaria y aumentó la presión en su cerebro mucho más rápido de lo que habíamos previsto.

Laxus se lanzó fuera de su silla. —Pero él está bien. ¿Cierto? ¿Está bien?

—Va a vivir. No tengo ninguna duda al respecto. Se lo han llevado a recuperación. Todavía está inconsciente. En estado grave pero estable. —La Dra. Angelo bajó su mirada antes de enderezar sus hombros y mirar directamente a los ojos de Laxus de nuevo—. Me gustaría decir que va a volver a la normalidad en poco tiempo, muchacho, y tengo la esperanza de que va a hacerlo; es joven y fuerte, pero no podemos saberlo a ciencia cierta hasta que se despierte. La hinchazón en su cerebro podría haber causado un daño permanente. Las lesiones cerebrales... son engañosas.

Juvia tomó la mano libre de Gray y le ofreció un apretón reconfortante. Ella sabía que él se sentía responsable de causar la pelea en el bar. Siempre trataba de asumir la responsabilidad de todo, como si la misión de su vida fuera llevar la carga de todo el mundo sobre sus hombros. Eso es lo que Lucy había estado tratando de decirle a su regreso en el autobús de la gira. A lo mejor no trató de cuidar de ella porque pensaba que era una incompetente y débil. Tal vez trató de hacerse cargo de ella porque...

No. Ella había tomado su decisión acerca de él e iba a atenerse a ella. Gray Fullbuster era veneno. Un veneno adictivo, pero no a alguien que necesitaba en su vida para siempre. Sólo alguien que necesitaba entre sus muslos sobre una base regular.

—¿Cuándo podremos verlo? —preguntó Gray.

La doctora lo miró y sacudió la cabeza. —Necesita un descanso ininterrumpido durante varias horas. Está profundamente sedado, por lo que no despertará por un tiempo de todos modos. ¿Por qué no se van a dormir y vuelven por la mañana? Sabremos más para ese entonces.

—Alguien tiene que quedarse aquí en caso de que se despierte —dijo Laxus—. No voy a dejarlo aquí por sí mismo.

—Me voy a quedar también —dijo Jellal.

—Yo también —dijo Natsu.

La Dra. Angelo sonrió. —Me alegro de que tenga tanta gente que se preocupe por él. Va a necesitarlos a todos durante la recuperación, pero no le van a hacer ningún bien si están con falta de sueño.

— ¿Por qué no se turnan para quedarse con él? —dijo Lucy—. Dividan el tiempo en cuatro bloques de una hora. Cuando se despierte, una llamada telefónica hará que todos estemos aquí rápidamente.

Juvia tenía que admirar a Lucy. Ella tenía a este grupo de egos comiendo de la palma de su mano.

—Me quedo en primer lugar —dijo Laxus.

—Me quedo con él —dijo Jellal—. Estoy completamente despierto.

—Yo también —dijo Gajeel.

—Bueno, Natsu y yo volveremos alrededor de... Lucy miró su reloj—… las ocho de la mañana.

—Entonces, Gray y yo vendremos al mediodía —dijo Juvia. Lo que le valió una mirada de Natsu, quien evidentemente la despreciaba a un nivel visceral, pero Gray le apretó la mano.

—Suena bien —dijo Lucy, dándole un codazo a su marido en las costillas.

La Dra. Angelo sonrió. —Van a traerlo de nuevo a la UCI después que su anestesia pase. Tengo grandes esperanzas de una recuperación completa. Hubo algunas leves contusiones en su tejido cerebral, pero no vi ninguna necrosis. Esa es una buena señal. —La doctora le dio a Laxus un gentil abrazo—. Ánimo, muchacho —susurró.

Laxus asintió con la cabeza. La Dra. Angelo acunó las mejillas de él, su boca se hizo una línea severa, y luego se fue.

Juvia se levantó y tiró a Gray hasta sus pies. —Vamos al hotel y durmamos un poco. Te ves como un zombi.

Gray asintió levemente.

Natsu se negó a mirar a ninguno de ellos. Estrechó las manos con Laxus, Jellal, y Gajeel, pero le dio la espalda a Gray y agarró el codo de Lucy. Dirigió a su esposa por la habitación. Por encima de su hombro, Lucy le murmuró con la boca a Gray—: Voy a hablar con él —justo antes de que desaparecieran de vista.

—Natsu está molesto como el infierno —dijo Gajeel innecesariamente.

Los cuatro hombres miraron a Juvia.

El corazón de Juvia cayó. —Sí, lo sé. Todo es mi culpa. Sólo debí permanecer lejos. —Ella soltó la mano de Gray y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

¿Por qué todos la odian tanto? ¿Qué les había hecho alguna vez a ellos? Podía entender si Gray la odiaba por irse, pero, ¿Por qué el resto de los chicos? No tenía ningún sentido.

Gray se dirigió hacia la salida y Juvia le siguió en contra de su mejor juicio. Esperando cerca del ascensor, Lucy tenía sus brazos alrededor de Natsu, hablándole al oído en voz baja. Juvia deseaba que ya se hubieran ido. Natsu parecía ser la fuente de la animadversión de todo el mundo hacia ella, pero ahora no era el momento para enfrentarse a él.

—Lo sé —le dijo Natsu a Lucy—. No puedo lidiar con eso por encima de todo lo demás.

Lucy se apartó y sostuvo la cara de Natsu en sus manos. —Vamos a arreglarlo cuando Sting esté mejor.

Él asintió con la cabeza y ella lo besó tiernamente.

Gray trasladó a Juvia detrás de su espalda mientras se acercaban. Incomoda, Juvia se rascó la cabeza detrás de la oreja. ¿Pensaba que iban a olvidar que estaba allí, sólo si no la veían?

—Hey —dijo en voz baja Gray.

—Hey —respondió Natsu.

—Sé que me culpas por esto…

—Te equivocas.

Gray vaciló. —Entonces, ¿qué hay de la frialdad?

—¿Realmente tienes que preguntar?

Juvia no podía permanecer callada por más tiempo. Se movió hasta estar al lado de Gray. —Nuestra relación no es de tu incumbencia, Natsu. Así que, ¿por qué no sólo dejas de entrometerte?

—Normalmente, estaría de acuerdo —dijo—, pero él no piensa con claridad cuando estás cerca, así que alguien tiene que tratar de llevarlo de vuelta sus sentidos. —Tomó a Gray por la solapa—. Dime, Gray, ¿Cuál fue el momento más feliz de tu vida?

Gray miró a Juvia con nerviosismo. —No hagas esto ahora, hombre.

—Sólo responde a la pregunta.

—Tú ya sabes la respuesta. Estuviste allí.

—Lucy lo estaba preguntando.

Lucy hizo una mueca. Era evidente que no quería estar atrapada en medio de esto.

—Después del Gazette Pavilion, en Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania —susurró Gray.

El corazón de Juvia se congeló en su pecho. Fue el momento más feliz de su vida también.

—Le pedí a Juvia que se casara conmigo, de rodillas en frente de miles de fans. —Gray sonrió, mostrando sus dos hoyuelos—. Ella dijo que sí.

—Pero no lo decía en serio —dijo Natsu.

—¡Sí lo dije en serio! —bombardeó Juvia.

—Uh-huh —dijo Natsu—. ¿Todavía lo decías en serio cuando le arrojaste tu anillo de compromiso y te fuiste sin mirar atrás? ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Tres semanas más tarde? —Miró a Gray de nuevo—. ¿Y cuándo fue el momento más difícil de tu vida, Gray?

Gray tragó. El músculo de su mandíbula se flexionó cuando apretó los dientes. —Eso sería ahora, maldito imbécil.

Natsu lo miró boquiabierto, y luego entrecerró los ojos. —Tontería. —Lo empujó contra la puerta del ascensor—. ¿Todavía estás tratando de protegerla? ¿Después de todo lo que te hizo pasar?

—No empieces esto, Natsu. No estoy de humor para soportarlo. —Gray se enderezó y empujó de nuevo a Natsu. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Natsu entró.

Lucy empujó a su marido en el ascensor y agarró el brazo de Juvia. —Nos encontraremos abajo. Ustedes dos necesitan una pequeña charla. O enfrentamiento. Lo que sea.

—¿Cómo pudiste traerla de nuevo? —le gritó Natsu a Gray—. ¿Te das cuenta la cantidad de mierda que me hiciste pasar cuando estabas tratando de superarla?

—¿Es mi culpa que a tus chicas les guste follarme a mí en lugar que a ti?

Natsu lanzó un puñetazo. Este conectó en la mandíbula de Gray con un fuerte crujido. Gray tropezó contra la parte trasera de la cabina del ascensor.

Juvia trató de zafarse del agarre de Lucy, pero Lucy se negó a soltarla.

Gray apretó sus manos en puños y avanzó hacia Natsu, quien lanzó otro golpe hacia él. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

Juvia se volvió para mirar a Lucy. —¿Eres idiota? Van a matarse entre sí.

—Son chicos. Esto lo sacará de sus sistemas.

Juvia se apartó de ella y pulsó el botón de bajar del elevador repetidas veces.

—Y ahora que te tengo a sola, tengo que preguntar —dijo Lucy—, ¿En qué demonios estás pensando? —Juvia miró a la mujer normalmente tranquila, quien ahora crujía con exaltada furia. Lucy continuó—: Natsu está pagando esto con Gray, quien no se lo merece, porque no sabe cómo confrontarte. Yo no tengo sus reservas.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a pegarme?

La expresión tensa de Lucy se relajó y se echo a reír. —Por supuesto que no. Sólo quiero que pienses en Gray en lugar de ti misma. No puedes utilizarlo de esta manera, Juvia. Su corazón no lo puede soportar.

A Juvia no le gustó el tono acusatorio de su voz. ¿Y cómo sabe Lucy que Juvia sólo lo estaba utilizando? ¿Era tan transparente? —Para tu información, tenemos un acuerdo mutuo.

—¿Es de acuerdo mutuo el que lo puedas joder? No lo creo —Hemos acordado de que puedo joderlo. Punto. Él usa a las mujeres para tener sexo todo el tiempo. No veo cómo esto es diferente.

—Entonces eres estúpida.

¿Estúpida?

La otra cabina del ascensor se abrió y, Juvia entró, furiosa. Lucy la siguió.

—Es un hombre adulto, Lucy. Él puede cuidar de sí mismo. Tú y tu demasiado intenso esposo necesitan ocuparse de sus asuntos.

—Tal vez los dos se merecen el uno al otro —dijo Lucy en voz baja—. Sólo trata de no hacerle mucho daño. Sé que él pretende ser duro y todo un Don Juan Casanova, pero tiene el corazón más delicado que he visto en un hombre.

Juvia se rió. —Entonces, al parecer, no lo conoces muy bien.

Lucy negó con la cabeza hacia ella. —Y al parecer no lo conoces en absoluto.

Juvia frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. ¿De qué estaba hablando esta mujer? ¿Cómo no iba a conocerlo? ¡Hola!. Ella casi se había casado con el hombre.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, se encontraron con Natsu y Gray riendo con un par de guardias de seguridad. Despeinados, ensangrentados, y con moretones, los dos compañeros de banda se veían mejor después de su pelea en el ascensor.

Lucy abrazó a Natsu por detrás y él sostuvo sus manos contra su abdomen.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Lucy besó la parte posterior de su hombro.

—Sí. Vamos a dormir un poco.

—O podemos terminar lo que estábamos haciendo cuando Gray nos interrumpió.

—¿Qué pasa con Sting?

—Sabes que a Sting le gustaría que estés satisfecho. Vamos a dormir un poco en alguna parte de ello —prometió.

Él le dio una media sonrisa. —Nos vemos, Gray.

—Nos vemos.

Ninguno de los recién casados le dieron a Juvia más que una segunda mirada cuando se marcharon. No es que a ella le importara. ¡Que se jodan! —¿Estás lista? —preguntó Gray.

Sus ojos giraron a su rostro cansado. —¿No me estás dejando?

—No puedo dejarte si no estamos saliendo realmente. Hay una suite desocupada en el Bellagio. Me parece una pena desperdiciarla.

—¿Estás bien con todo esto? —preguntó ella—. ¿Con nuestra relación puramente sexual?

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Lucy dijo…

—¿Qué sabe Lucy de mí? Nada.

Juvia asintió estando de acuerdo, pero una persistente duda molestaba su subconsciente.

Tomaron un taxi hasta el hotel. El agotamiento de Juvia se evaporó al momento que Gray la puso en su regazo en el asiento trasero del taxi y reclamó su boca en un hambriento beso. Ella degustó la sangre en sus labios. Cuando él se alejó para mirarla, ella limpió la comisura de su boca con sus dedos.

—¿Natsu te hizo daño?

—No mucho —murmuró.

—¿Te contuviste?

Él negó con la cabeza. —Eso sería un insulto.

Ella se echó a reír. —Los chicos son tan raros. ¿Cómo pueden unos mejores amigos llegar a los golpes y luego se olvidan de todo al minuto que han terminado?

—Menos charla —murmuró, y volvió a besarla. Su mano se deslizó hasta lo alto de su muslo por debajo de la falda y su cuerpo se tensó. Su mano bajó por su firme vientre hasta la entrepierna de sus pantalones. Ella se sorprendió al encontrar que nada se movía por debajo de su cinturón. Él se apartó y movió su cuerpo para que estuviera sentada a su lado. Ella lo miró dudosa. Nunca hubiera sabido que Gray estuviera poco preparado para un encuentro sexual.

—Lo siento —dijo con cansancio—. Sigo pensando en Sting. Y estoy realmente agotado. ¿Podemos simplemente dormir cuando lleguemos de nuevo a la habitación? No estoy de humor. ¿Sabes?

Tal vez esa era la verdad. O tal vez Natsu le había hecho dudar de su frívola relación. Tal vez Gray había cambiado de opinión acerca de desearla.

Eso no debería hacer que su pecho doliera, pero lo hizo. —Por supuesto —dijo—. Tampoco estoy de humor. Nos vendría bien a ambos dormir un poco.

Sacó su teléfono celular de su bolsillo y lo comprobó por mensajes.

Juvia lo vio jugar con el dispositivo de manera obsesiva, preocupada por el creciente surco en su frente. Le tomó la mano. —La doctora dijo que Sting tiene una muy buena oportunidad de recuperarse completamente.

Él asintió con la cabeza. —Espero que se apresure en ello. Casi no puedo respirar. —Se frotó el centro de su pecho como para aflojar el nudo que se había formado allí.

El corazón más delicado que he visto en un hombre. Las palabras de Lucy se filtraron a través de los pensamientos de Juvia.

Se llevó la muñeca de Gray a sus labios y le dio un suave beso en la punta del pulso justo debajo de su pulgar.

—Gracias por estar conmigo en el hospital —murmuró él, mirando por la ventanilla del taxi.

Sonrió para sus adentros, sabiendo lo difícil que era para él darle las gracias por algo así. Tal vez había superado su innata idiotez. —No hay problema.

En el hotel, caminaron por el casino casi vacío, sus pasos eran interrumpidos por los sonidos de zumbido de las máquinas tragamonedas. En el ascensor, Gray se apoyó pesadamente contra la pared interior y cerró los ojos mientras subían a su piso. Juvia tuvo que sacudirlo para despertarlo cuando llegaron a su destino. Literalmente dormido de pie. Al parecer, no había decidido que ella era un cero a la izquierda y realmente estaba agotado.

Gray utilizó una de las tarjetas magnéticas de plástico para abrir la puerta. Juvia entró y miró a su alrededor, sin aliento por la admiración. Su suite tenía una entrada de mármol de un rico moca y una decoración gris parda. En el otro lado de la amplia sala de estar, había una cama tamaño King dominada por una vista de Las Vegas a través de una amplia ventana del suelo al techo.

Gray colocó el aviso de "No molestar" mientras que Juvia se fue a la ventana para mirar a las luces de abajo. La fuente estaba apagada ahora, pero por la mañana sería capaz de ver la danza del agua desde arriba. — ¡Qué vista tan espectacular!

Gray la siguió, pero en lugar de unirse a su lado en la ventana, se desplomó boca abajo sobre esta. —¿Puedes llamar a la recepción y alargar nuestra estancia un día más? Voy a dormir hasta tarde. A menos que alguien llame por Sting.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo. Su rostro estaba puesto contra el colchón, con los ojos ya cerrados. —Seguro.

El hotel estaba feliz de acoger su petición, y para el momento en que regresó al lado de Gray, él roncaba tranquilamente. El pobre hombre parecía muy incómodo. Compadeciéndose de él, ella le quitó las botas y los calcetines. Él gimió en señal de protesta cuando ella lo hizo ponerse de pie para que pudiera quitarle el abrigo. Sus pantalones le siguieron, y una vez desnudo, ella metió su magnífico cuerpo en la cama.

—Gracias —murmuró él, casi dormido otra vez—. Ahora te toca desnudarte, hermosa.

Él mantuvo la mirada entreabierta lo suficiente como para verla quitarse la ropa y las joyas. Mantuvo levantada la sabana y ella se deslizó en la cama junto a él.

Siempre había sido un abrazador, y a ella no le importó cuando él se colocó contra su espalda y pasó un brazo y una pierna por encima de su cuerpo. La besó en la parte posterior de la cabeza y suspiró.

—He extrañado esto —susurró.

—Yo también —admitió ella.

Permaneció allí por un largo tiempo después de que él se hubiera quedado dormido, su cálido aliento le hacía cosquillas en la oreja. Por más que trató de convencerse de que todo lo que quería de él era un sexo increíble, sabía que estaba volviendo a caer en los viejos patrones. Mañana sería más cuidadosa con su corazón, pero esa noche lo dejaría abrazarla mientras dormía y fingía que aún la amaba. Lo que por supuesto no hacía.


	11. Chapter 10

La melodía de los Slayers Twisted sacó a Juvia de un sueño profundo.

Gray se quejó a su lado y tiró su cuerpo más cerca de su pecho. Miembros y sábanas enredaban sus cuerpos juntos. Otra vez la melodía se introdujo en el silencio de la habitación.

—¿Qué? —El brazo de Gray golpeó la mesa de noche. Contestó su celular—. ¿Sting? —Su voz sonó ronca por el sueño.

Juvia pateó las sábanas hasta estar libre y se sentó a su lado, instantáneamente despierta.

—Nos vamos ahora —dijo Gray al teléfono y terminó la llamada.

—¿Está bien?

—No está completamente despierto aún, pero está comenzando a moverse. Vístete.

Juvia se deslizó dentro de sus ropas arrugadas de la noche anterior. Oh sí, un día sin bragas. Gray tenía un problema similar.

—No tengo camisa.

Pero él lucía jodidamente bien en esos pantalones de cuero sin una. —Podemos parar en el autobús y cambiarnos de ropa —dijo Juvia.

—No hay tiempo. —Él se encogió de hombros dentro de su abrigo de cuero y alcanzó sus botas.

Por lo menos le dio tiempo de usar el baño antes de sacarla de la habitación y meterse dentro del taxi más cercano al hotel. Estaba sorprendida por lo brillante que estaba afuera. —¿Qué hora es? —le preguntó a Gray, pensando que debería existir una ley que prohibiera empezar el día sin cafeína.

Él miro la pantalla de su teléfono. —Casi mediodía.

—¿Mediodía? Vaya, dormí como una roca.

Él le sonrió. —Yo también. No puedo recordar la última vez que dormí tan bien. ¿Meses? ¿Dos años, quizás? —Pasó su mano por su cabello rapado y encontró el techo del taxi increíblemente interesante—. ¿Tienes hambre? Nos perdimos el desayuno.

—Estoy bien. Ver a Sting es lo importante.

Gray le sonrió y llevó su mano a sus labios. —Natsu estaba muy emocionado cuando llamó. Algo sobre Sting pestañando.

En la UCI, encontraron a Natsu y a Lucy en la cabecera de la cama de Sting. Laxus dormía en un sillón al final de esta. Juvia dudaba que hubiese dejado a su hermano desde la noche anterior. Ropa arrugada, cabello enredado, y sombra de barba en su fuerte barbilla. Laxus se veía tan desaliñado como Juvia se sentía.

Lucy se río por algo que Natsu le dijo. Palmeo la mano de Sting. —Si no despiertas pronto, dulzura, Natsu me va a contar todos tus pequeños sucios secretos.

Las grapas negras que corrían a lo largo de la parte izquierda del cuero cabelludo de Sting en un semicírculo se situaban en contraste con su piel antinaturalmente pálida. Juvia notó que sólo una sola franja amplia de su cabello había sido afeitada en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. ¿Cómo logró huir sin tener toda su cabeza afeitada? Oh espera. Es Sting. Eso lo explica.

Juvia miró el monitor de Sting. En cuanto a lo que ella podría decir, su ECG4, el ritmo cardiaco y la respiración parecían normales. El tubo en su nariz no.

—No creo que incluso Natsu sepa todos los pequeños sucios secretos de Sting —dijo Gray—. ¿Cómo está? Natsu dijo que estaba despertando.

Natsu se frotó la parte trasera del cuello. —Estaba un poco sobreexcitado.

Lucy sonrió en saludo a Gray. —Cuando Natsu me contó como Sting perdió su virginidad, él pestañeó. Esa es la única respuesta que hemos tenido.

Gray se estremeció. —No hay duda de que pestañeó. Sheesh, Natsu, dale al hombre un descanso. Acaba de tener una neurocirugía.

La curiosidad de Juvia se agitó. —¿Como perdió Sting la virginidad?

—Digamos que él estuvo con una mujer mayor —Gray dijo.

—Muy mayor —agregó Natsu.

—No hay nada malo con las mujeres mayores —dijo Lucy a la defensiva. Ella palmeó la mano de Sting de nuevo—. Además es un poco dulce que la mejor amiga de su abuela lo haya ayudado a salir.

Natsu y Gray se estremecieron al unísono.

—Lamento haber preguntado —Juvia murmuró.

Gray miró a Laxus, quien necesitaría a un quiropráctico después de dormir en una silla en esa posición. —¿Está Laxus muerto o qué?

—Está desmayado por agotamiento, pero no se irá —dijo Lucy—. Su banda no pudo convencerlo de irse. Sus padres no pudieron convencerlo de irse. Ni siquiera el doctor y las enfermeras pudieron hacerlo entrar en razón. El único que lo sacará de esa silla es Sting.

—Sting egoísta del carajo —lo llamó Gray—. Despierta. Mira lo que le estás haciendo a tu hermano. Es un tren chocado.

Las cejas de Sting temblaron.

—¿Ven? Se los dije, está tratando de despertar —dijo Natsu—. ¿No lo estás, amigo? Qué te parece si les decimos sobre la noche de año nuevo de hace tres años. Sigo pensando que el reporte del policía no tenía todos los datos correctos.

Laxus se sentó en la silla, alerta instantáneamente. —¿Está despierto?

—No, sólo se movió un poco —dijo Lucy.

Laxus caminó a través de la habitación y agarró los hombros de Sting firmemente. —Sting ¿Puedes escucharme ahí dentro? ¡Despierta! ¡Sting¡

—Maldito, deja de llamarme —masculló Sting, su voz pastosa pero coherente.

—Gracias a Dios —susurró Laxus. Su cabeza cayó sobre el hombro de Sting, su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente.

—¿Estas llorando?, Laxus. ¿Quién reemplazó a mi hermano mayor por este marica? —Sting puso una mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Laxus y le ofreció una débil, pero reconfortante, caricia.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Natsu.

Lucy presionó el botón de emergencia para avisar a las enfermeras. Su sonrisa era contagiosa. A pesar de que Juvia se sintió como una extraña, sonrió también. Gray se quedó allí, mirando estupefacto.

—No siento dolor. —Sting sonrió irresistiblemente—. Buenas drogas.

Una asistente de medico entró en la habitación. —¿Está nuestro héroe de la guitarra despierto?

Laxus levantó la cabeza, se secó los ojos con las palmas de sus manos y miró a su hermano menor con una expresión más seria. —Si me vuelves a asustar así otra vez, voy a joderte más allá del reconocimiento.

Sting le sonrió. —Voy a tratar de mantener a las lesiones cerebrales a un mínimo, jefe.

Laxus plantó un beso en la frente de Sting. —Será mejor llamar a mamá y a papá. Ellos bajaron por algo de comida.

La asistente de médico le hizo a Sting una serie de preguntas y escribió sus respuestas en un papel colocado en un sujetapapeles. Su nombre completo. Que día era. Quien era el presidente. La última noche que recuerde.

La AM5 sonreía y se ruborizaba cada vez que él respondía. Además de pensar que era un día antes, Sting no lucía para nada confuso. Juvia tomó eso como buena señal.

—Mi turno de hacerte una pregunta —dijo Sting a la atractiva morena .

Hizo una pausa mientras escribía. —¿Qué?

—¿Cuándo me darás mi baño de esponja?

Ella se rió y le dio una palmada en el hombro. —Sr. Eucliffe, ―Ella miró a su alrededor con manchas de rubor en sus mejillas—, ese es trabajo de la EL6.

—Llámame Sting. Y no estaba asumiendo que fuera parte de tu trabajo.

Ella negó con la cabeza hacia él. —¿Es siempre así? —le preguntó a Natsu.

Se habría necesitado una lavadora a presión para quitar la sonrisa de la cara de Natsu. —Sip.

La AM le tiró las cubiertas de los pies de Sting. —¿Puedes mover los dedos de los pies?

Sting frunció el ceño mientras se concentraba en mover los dedos de los pies. Su movimiento era muy lento.

—Está bien —le dijo la AM—. Trate de hacer un puño.

Sus dedos se curvaron lentamente, pero su mano nunca se cerró completamente. Todos en la sala contuvieron el aliento. —No puedo —dijo sin aliento, permitiendo a sus dedos relajarse de nuevo.

—Acabas de despertarte. Estoy segura de que obtendrás la plena movilidad de nuevo con el tiempo. Sigue trabajando en ello. Sólo tienes que entrenar el cerebro para mover los dedos —dijo la AM.

—¿Entrenar mis dedos? —Su mirada incrédula se trasladó a Natsu. Su respiración entrecortada—. ¿Qué?

—Estoy seguro de que tus dedos estarán bien —dijo Natsu—. Está bien.

—¿Cómo que está bien? —Sting flexionó los dedos ligeramente—. No puedo tocar guitarra así.

La AM le tomó la mano y la apretó. —No entres en pánico, Sting. Date tiempo para recuperarte. Acabas de despertar.

Él apartó la mano de ella y se acostó sobre su lado, dando la espalda a todo el mundo. —No quiero ver a nadie en este momento.

—Sting —Natsu tocó el hombro de su amigo.

—Váyanse —dijo—. Lo digo jodidamente en serio.

—¿Por qué no todos le dan un tiempo para sí mismo? —dijo la AM, llevándolos hacia la puerta.

—Realmente no creo que debamos dejarlo solo en estos momentos —dijo Juvia. Su corazón se rompía por él. ¿Qué debe estar sintiendo? ¿Y Natsu? ¿Y Gray? Ella era sólo un accesorio de banda no deseado. Ellos tenían un gran interés en que él se mejorara. Ver a un amigo luchar era bastante malo, pero si este problema físico resulta ser algo permanente, podría afectar a sus medios de vida entera como músicos.

La AM de alguna manera los acorraló en el pasillo.

Juvia miró a Gray, que no había dicho ni una palabra desde que Sting abrió los ojos. Se veía como una mula a la que le han dado una patada en el estómago. —¿Estás bien?

Él negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

Laxus bajó el teléfono y agarró el brazo de Gray, a medida que fueron llevados hasta él. —No estás sonriendo. ¿Por qué dejamos de sonreír?

Gray negó con la cabeza de nuevo.

—Sting tiene algunos problemas de movilidad —informó Juvia a Laxus—. Nada grave.

¿Qué pasaría con los Slayers, si Sting no podía tocar la guitarra? No le abandonarían ¿Verdad? A medida que observaba las emociones jugar en la cara de Gray, ella tuvo que admitir que no estaba segura.

* * *

><p>Gray miró por una ventana en la sala de espera, en realidad no veía los coches en el estacionamiento a lo lejos. Su mente estaba llena, su corazón vacío. Juvia puso una mano en el centro de su espalda y apoyó la cabeza contra su brazo.<p>

Él la miró, incapaz de expresar su gratitud. Se había sentado con él por horas y había incluso hecho un viaje a la tienda de regalos para comprarle una camiseta con el logo del hospital y una taza de café. No estaba seguro del por qué no lo había dejado allí con sus preocupaciones. Natsu, Lucy, los padres de Sting e incluso Laxus lo habían dejado eventualmente cuando Sting continuaba rechazando cualquier compañía. Pero Gray no podía abandonar su obligación. Le estaba dando tiempo a Sting para que saliera. ¿Cuánto podría tardar?

—Ve a hablar con él —dijo Juvia.

—No quiere ver a nadie.

—¿Desde cuándo haces lo que la gente quiere?

—Nunca.

—Exacto. —Ella le apretó el brazo—. Ve a hablar con él. Eso te hará sentir mejor.

—No sé qué decirle.

—Se te ocurrirá algo.

Tenía razón. Como de costumbre. Él se alejó de las ventanas, le besó la frente y luego se dirigió por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Sting. Gray entró por la puerta abierta y se asomó por la esquina. La cama de Sting estaba fija en una posición recta. El tubo que había estado en su nariz se había ido.

Era un progreso.

Sting varias veces trató de coger una cuchara de la bandeja frente a él, tocando con la lengua su labio. A pesar de la extrema concentración, en última instancia falló en agarrar el utensilio.

Gray dio varios pasos hacia atrás y golpeó la pared.

—¿Estás presentable, amigo? Voy a entrar. —Cuando Gray entró en la habitación de nuevo, Sting estaba mirando fijamente la pared del fondo, con las manos enterradas bajo las sábanas.

—Dije que quiero estar solo.

—Sabes que nunca hago lo que la gente me dice que haga. —Con un fuerte sonido chirriante, Gray arrastró una silla por el suelo de baldosa hasta el lado de la cama y se sentó.

—Gray, honestamente no…

—Esos puntos en tu cabeza se ven bien. Deberías dejarlos permanentemente.

Sting se pasó una mano por la parte afeitada de su cabeza, su dedo índice se curvó ligeramente para tocarse los puntos de color de negro. —No lo sé. No creo que este corte de cabello sea el mío.

Gray se rió entre dientes. —Es más como el estilo de Gajeel. —Dejó caer la mirada para encontrar los ojos de Sting—. Estaba pensando.

—Siempre es algo malo.

Sting bajó el brazo para que descansara en la cama junto a él. Gray se obligó a no fijarse en los dedos de Sting, por lo que continuaba inclinándose y enderezándose en secuencia. Estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, Dios lo ayudara, pero no veía treinta y dos notas en su futuro inmediato. Y la banda estaba en tour. Ellos lo necesitaban. Ahora. No en un mes. Ni en seis meses. Era ahora.

Sting metió la mano bajo las sábanas de nuevo y Gray se fijó en su ceño fruncido.

—Quiero que te concentres en mejorarte. No te preocupes por la banda —dijo Gray—. Esperaremos a que te recuperes. Cancelaremos las fechas del tour. Pondremos el nuevo álbum en espera. Lo que sea necesario. No he hablado con los chicos, pero sé que se sienten de la misma manera.

—Gray, he estado despierto por tres horas y ¿ya estás decidiendo si vas a echarme de la banda?

—Eso no es lo que quise decir. Yo sólo… —Dios, era malo teniendo conversaciones serias—. No quiero que sientas algún tipo de presión. Bueno, sí, un poco de presión. Será mejor que te esfuerces mucho para mejorarte porque te necesitamos, pero por lo demás, no te preocupes. Esperaremos.

—En realidad apestas al dar aliento.

—Sí, lo sé. Maldición. —Gray tomó un profundo respiro—. ¿Te hice sentir peor? Lo siento, amigo.

Sting sacudió la cabeza levemente. —No. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me mantendrán en este lugar?

—¿Estás aburrido?

—Maldición, estoy aburrido. Y me estoy muriendo por una chupeta de cereza.

Gray sonrió. Era algo con lo que podía ayudar. Incluso si era menor de edad.

—Una chupeta de cereza viene en camino. Pero tienes que descansar porque mañana todo el mundo va estar a tu alrededor.

Él sonrió levemente. —A lo mejor tienes razón.

—Ya sabes cómo soy. —Gray se puso de pie para irse.

—¿Gray?

—¿Sí, amigo?

—¿Qué voy a hacer si no me mejoro? —preguntó Sting en voz baja.

Gray hizo una pausa, el corazón casi se le sale. —No hables así, hombre. Te vas a mejorar.

—La guitarra. La banda. Eso es todo lo que tengo. Todo lo que sé. No sé hacer nada más.

—No tienes por qué saber hacer otra cosa. No vamos a ir a ningún lado, ¿de acuerdo?

Sting bajó la mirada y asintió. —¿Natsu está aquí?

—No, se fue hace un rato. ¿Quieres que lo llame?

Sting sacudió la cabeza. —No. Él ahora tiene a Lucy.

Gray no sabía cómo lidiar con alguien tan deprimido. Simplemente eso no estaba en su conjunto de habilidades. —Voy a conseguirte esa chupeta de inmediato. —Tal vez eso ayudaría. No estaba seguro si Sting lo había escuchado. Sus ojos se habían desviado.

Gray se dirigió al elevador en busca de algún lugar que vendiera chupetas de cereza. La tienda de regalos estaba cerrada. La cafetería no vendía dulces. Encontró una máquina expendedora que vendía Life Savers y usó todo su cambio para comprar tantos rollos cómo fue posible. En su camino de regreso al piso de Sting, llamó a Gajeel. —Hey, ¿Vas a venir al hospital pronto?

—Creí que Sting no quería ver a nadie.

—¿Eso nos importa? Está súper desanimado. Trae chupetas de cereza. Está pasando por abstinencia.

—Lo haré. ¿Y cómo está? Hablé con él, pero es difícil de explicarlo por teléfono.

—Está mejor, eso creo. Se ve bien. Los puntos en la cabeza se ven rudos. Les encantará a las fans. Sabes lo de sus manos, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Natsu me lo contó. Iré en un rato con sus chupetas. Jellal está malditamente desaparecido de nuevo. Juro que le voy a patear el trasero cuando lo vea. ¿No sabes que necesito un aventón?

—Podrías llamar un taxi.

—Supongo. Droy también quiere ir a visitarlo. ¿Crees que Sting estará bien con eso?

—No lo sé. Necesita alguien que lo anime. —El operador de la consola no era conocido por su increíble sentido del humor, pero era un buen tipo.

—Estoy en ello. Nos vemos luego.

Gray terminó la llamada y se dirigió a la habitación de Sting con su escasa oferta de Life Savers. ¿Cinco sabores? No había garantía de que alguno de ellos fuera de cereza.

Gray entró sin tocar. —No pude encontrar chupetas de cereza, pero…

Sting tenía a la linda enfermera en sus brazos, besándola como si no hubiera un mañana.

—¡Whoa! Lo siento. —Gray se giró sobre los talones para salir, pero la enfermera pasó por su lado y salió corriendo de la habitación, aparentemente huyendo por su vida. Gray miró por encima del hombro a Sting, que parecía bastante satisfecho de sí mismo.

—Incluso lisiado, tengo el toque. —Él se acarició la ceja con el dedo.

A Gray no le gustó el uso de la palabra lisiado, pero no sabía qué decir. —Uh. Espero que estos Life Savers te entretengan hasta que Gajeel llegue con tus chupetas.

—¿Gajeel va a venir?

—Sí. Va a traer a Droy.

—Bien. ¿Por qué no llamas a Jet y que traiga algunas groupies para mí?

Gray frunció el ceño por la confusión. —¿Huh?

Sting abrió el rollo de Life Savers, pasando los dulces uno a la vez hasta que con su pulgar llegó al rojo. Se lo metió en la boca.

Tuvo que concentrarse para utilizar las manos, pero ya lo estaba haciendo mejor que hace media hora. ¿Qué había cambiado? Gray decidió que Sting estaba molesto en vez de sentir lástima por él mismo.

—Te dije que estaba aburrido —dijo Sting—. Una orgía se ocupará de eso.

—¿De dónde viene eso?

—Bueno, tienes a Juvia de regreso y ahora Natsu está malditamente casado, eso deja más coños para Gajeel y para mí, ¿verdad?

—Sting…

—De todos modos, ¿Dónde está Juvia? La voy a sacar y voy a jugar con ella en las Vegas Strip como lo hiciste ayer. Apuesto a que lo hizo. Tomaría eso en vez de un maldito hematoma subdural cualquier día.

Sting comenzó a arrojar todos los Life Savers que no eran de cereza por la habitación. Algunos de ellos golpearon la pared y se hicieron añicos, esparciendo dulce a lo largo del suelo.

—¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó Juvia en la puerta.

—Hablando de un buen trasero. Supongo que se sentía sola. A lo mejor quiere darte algo ahora mismo.

Gray no sabía cómo reaccionar. Este no era Sting. Cuando era un adolescente, sí, había sido así. Resentido, buscando a alguien para hacerle daño. Pero se había contenido en la última década.

—Entra, cariño —le dijo Gray a Juvia—. Ayúdame a hacerle compañía a Sting.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Juvia, pasando por la puerta pero sin atreverse a entrar profundamente en la habitación.

Estaba más que seguro. Tal vez ella podría calmar a Sting ya que él había fallado completamente.

—Sin duda —dijo Sting— únete a la fiesta. Estoy esperando un enema sorpresa como castigo por comer el contrabando de Life Savers. Coge una silla. Debería de ser gracioso ver mi continua miseria.

—Sting, ¿Qué demonios está pasando contigo? —preguntó Gray.

—No lo sé, Gray. A lo mejor tengo un daño cerebral o algo así. —Él se dio un golpe en la cabeza mucho más fuerte de lo necesario.

Gray hizo una mueca de dolor. ¿Dónde estaba Natsu? Él sabría cómo manejarlo.

Juvia se adentró en la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama de Sting. —¿Qué pasa, cariño? —Ella le acarició la ceja con el pulgar, inclinándose tanto que sólo unos cuantos centímetros separaban sus narices. Los ojos azul cielo miraron los de color azul. Si hubiera sido otro tipo en el planeta, Gray podría haberse puesto celoso, pero era Sting. Él no tenía interés en la mujer de otro hombre. Él daría lo que fuera por una variedad infinita de traseros disponibles.

—No me trates como un bebé —Sting le dijo a Juvia.

—No te estoy tratando como un bebe. Estoy preocupada por ti. No crees que te vas a quedar aquí en el hospital por siempre, ¿verdad?

Él cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, arrugando la bata del hospital a lo largo de sus hombros. —Tal vez.

—¿Quieres que Gray y yo te saquemos de aquí?

Sting sonrió, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo. —Tal vez.

—Gray —susurró Juvia.

—¿Qué?

—Comienza a atar las sábanas. —Ella se puso de pie y cruzó la habitación para abrir la ventana con las dos manos—. Abriré esto.

—Estamos en el piso decimoquinto —le recordó.

—De manera que nos tomará muchas sábanas. Revisa el armario de suministros. —Ella miró a Sting—. No le temes a las alturas, ¿verdad?

Sting sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Bien. —Juvia miró por la ventana hacia el suelo—. No estoy segura de que consigamos las suficientes sábanas. Es un laaaaargo camino. A lo mejor deberíamos hacer un paracaídas. ¿Qué tal te sientes con el base jumping?

—Uh. No. —Sting se rió y el ceño fruncido desapareció—. Creo que prefiero quedarme en este infierno que intentar tus brillantes planes de ataque.

—Si quieres sobrevivir —murmuró Gray con total seriedad.

Sting y Juvia intercambiaron miradas y se echaron a reír.

—Oh por Dios —dijo Sting, limpiándose las lágrimas en las esquinas de los ojos—. Él creyó que estábamos hablando en serio.

Gray se mordió el labio, sintiéndose como un trasero. Había tomado todo enserio. No se imaginaba que Sting hubiera sido tan tenso. —No, sólo estaba jugando con Juvia.

—Claaaaaro —dijo Sting, riéndose incluso más fuerte.

Los ojos de Juvia se encontraron con los de Gray. Sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Y sólo así toda la tensión dejó la habitación. Esta mujer, su mujer, era increíble.

Ella parecía disfrutar cuidando a Sting. Acomodando su almohada. Ajustando su cama a una posición más reclinada. Frotándole las muñecas, por lo que Gray también quiso que se le encalambraran. Estaba convencido de que Sting estaba inventando cosas para mantener la atención de Juvia. Él consideró inventarse unos cuantos dolores. Ella prácticamente lo estaba ignorando y eso no le gustaba. En absoluto.

Un rato más tarde, Gajeel entró a la habitación con una bolsa de basura.

—Es tiempo de levantarse, trasero perezoso —le dijo a Sting—. ¿Crees que estás de vacaciones o algo parecido? —Él cruzó la habitación con largas zancadas y volcó la bolsa sobre el regazo de Sting, enterrándolo en una avalancha de chupetas de cereza.

—Espero que no te dejen aquí más de un día. No puedo mantener esta adicción tuya.

Laxus, su operador de consola entró con un ordenador portátil y lo dejó en el regazo de Sting.

—Amigo, estoy cansado de contestar tu maldito correo de fans. Hazlo tú mismo.

—¿Qué? —Sting desplazó la pantalla de mensajes con los dedos curvados torpemente por la superficie táctil.

—Mil mensajes de "mejórate pronto" y contando —le dijo Droy—. Tus fans siempre han sido leales.

—Sin mencionar locas como un demonio —dijo Gajeel—. Hay una multitud entera de ellos acampando fuera del hospital. Pasar por la barrera de seguridad fue una locura.

—Impresionante. En este momento podría usar a una encantadora fan.

—Oh, hay mucho amor allí —dijo Droy—. Créeme.

—¿Algunas fotos interesantes?

—¿Quieres decir, calientes? —dijo Gajeel, tocando la hendidura en el centro de su barbilla.

Sting sonrió. —Obviamente.

Droy, el roadie7 con la apariencia más normal en el planeta, se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama.

—Las puse en una carpeta.

—Creo que te amo, Droy —dijo Sting, tecleando con un dedo.

—¿Estás lista para ir a comer? —Gray le preguntó a Juvia—. Gajeel y Droy cuidaran a Sting. Y tienes que estar hambrienta. Yo lo estoy.

Ella asintió. Él movió el brazo para rodear sus hombros y la dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Te veo luego, Sting. Vendremos esta noche.

—Nos vemos luego —dijo Sting distraídamente, señalando algo en la pantalla del ordenador y riéndose con Gajeel.

—Ella tiene razón. Eso me hace sentir mejor. Pero no creo que ese bikini sea legal. Ni siquiera en una playa nudista.

—Amigo, amigo, envíale un mail de regreso. Espera. Déjame tomar una foto de los puntos en tu cabeza. —Gajeel sacó una foto de la cabeza de Sting con la cámara de su teléfono celular—. Malditamente brutal. Vas a conseguir muchos coños.

Gray sonrió. Sí, las payasadas de Gajeel y las fans cariñosas eran exactamente lo que Sting necesitaba. Sed se alegró de haberlo llamado.

—Entonces, ¿Dónde te gustaría comer? —Gray le preguntó a Juvia mientras caminaban hacia el elevador al final del pasillo.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se acurrucó a su lado. Su mano se deslizó discretamente sobre su entrepierna en su viaje hacia el embrague de la cintura de sus pantalones.

—Cualquier lugar oscuro. Con una cabina.

Demonios, sí. Le encantaban las cabinas oscuras


	12. Chapter 11

Juvia mojó un camarón gigante en salsa de cóctel y luego lo levantó hacia la boca abierta de Gray. Él lo mordió y ella dejó caer la cola en el pequeño plato.

—¿Cómo está? —murmuró ella.

Él masticó y tragó antes de decir: —Picante. ¿Qué es? ¿Rábano picante?

Ella lo besó, tocando su lengua con la suya. Se alejó y lo miró directamente a los ojos azul .

—Creo que tienes razón. Es rábano picante

Estaban vestidos de forma inapropiada para este restaurante en el hotel Veneciano, pero la anfitriona había reconocido a Gray, y con su petición, los había situado en una cabina semicircular en la esquina lejana. Como era más o menos la mitad de la tarde, el lugar estaba en su mayor parte desierto y la parte trasera de las cabinas color verde oliva era lo suficientemente alta para ofrecerles mucha privacidad. Ambos hechos servían perfectamente para los propósitos de Juvia. Esperaba alejar la mente de Gray de algunas cosas por un rato.

Juvia deslizó su mano izquierda bajo la blanca mesa vestida y luego la servilleta de tela sobre el regazo de Gray. Él se enderezó cuando los dedos de ella se deslizaron por su entrepierna. Su polla se agitó bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

—Juv…

Ella se estiró por otro camarón, mordió la punta y le ofreció la otra mitad. Él separó la suculenta comida de la cola no comestible con sus dientes La mano de ella se deslizó por el suave cuero que cubría su muslo.

Él se retorció: —¿Quieres regresar a la habitación?

Ella desabotonó sus pantalones y lentamente lo liberó de su cremallera. —En absoluto. ¿Tú sí?

Cuidadosamente, ella tiró de su polla desde su pantalón abierto, asegurándose de mantener la gran servilleta de tela en su lugar. Gray inhaló el aliento entre sus dientes. —Más o menos —dijo, dos octavas más alto de lo usual para su tono de barítono.

Ella frotó su pulgar sobre la cabeza de su polla, adorando cómo el eje respondía retorciéndose y endureciéndose en su mano. —¿Estás seguro? Podemos divertirnos un poco justo aquí.

—Me enloqueces cuando eres traviesa —gruñó él en su oído.

Juvia estaba totalmente dispuesta a enloquecerlo.

Su camarera apareció, sonriendo alegremente. —¿Cómo está el camarón?

Gray saltó como si le hubieran disparado: —Bueno. Realmente bueno. Excelente. Sí, excelente. Me gusta. Es delicioso.

La camarera sonrió por su enorme entusiasmo y levantó una botella de vino de la casa en su dirección: —¿Les gustaría algo más de vino?

Juvia golpeteó la piel como la seda de la polla de Gray con las yemas de sus dedos y levantó su copa con la mano libre. —A mí me gustaría un poco más.

—Sí, más por favor —murmuró Gray.

Su camarera volvió a llenar las copas. —Sus platos principales deberían estar listos pronto.

Juvia tomó un sorbo de su vino y apretó la polla de Gray bajo la mesa.

—Tómese su tiempo —le dijo Gray a la camarera con un chillido—. No tenemos ninguna prisa.

La joven mujer sonrió y los dejó para que hicieran lo que quisieran.

Gray fue por su vino, casi dejándolo caer en su prisa por agarrarlo. Se lo engulló en tres sorbos.

Juvia miró alrededor para asegurarse que nadie estaba viendo y luego tiró de la servilleta lejos del regazo de Gray. —Ups. Déjame recoger eso.

Ella se agachó bajo la mesa, escondiéndose debajo del mantel blanco. Recogió la servilleta con su mano derecha y, al mismo tiempo, dirigió la dura polla de Gray a su boca con la mano izquierda. Lo tomó profundamente hasta la parte trasera de su garganta. La porcelana vibró cuando Gray agarró la esquina de la mesa. Ella retrocedió, chupando con fuerza y se golpeó la cabeza contra la parte inferior de la mesa. Su lengua bailó sobre la cabeza de su polla, trazando y provocando hasta que Gray gruñó con tormento. Ella lo condujo hacia su garganta, sabiendo que a él le gustaba la succión fuerte de arriba a abajo por su longitud y ella se lo dio. Repetidamente.

La porcelana vibró de nuevo. Los pies de él se deslizaron a través del piso mientras su excitación se intensificaba y su cuerpo hacia movimientos involuntarios. Ella lo chupó más rápidamente, más duramente, la cabeza de su polla sacudiéndose en la parte trasera de su garganta. La mano de él tomó su cabeza y la sostuvo sobre su eje. Él jadeó entrecortadamente mientras se dejaba ir. Sus fluidos se expulsaron en la parte trasera de su garganta. Ella tragó, chupó más de su sabor salado, introduciéndolo en su boca y tragó de nuevo.

Cuando ella liberó su polla de su boca, dejó salir un frío soplo sobre su piel mojada y luego cubrió su entrepierna con la servilleta una vez más. Juvia reapareció arriba de la mesa y lo miró, esperando su reacción.

Gray estaba completamente quieto. Ella no pensaba que estuviera incluso respirando. Juvia puso su cabello tras sus orejas con toda tranquilidad con ambas manos y seleccionó otro camarón. Antes de que Gray se las arreglara para respirar de nuevo, ella ya había comido dos de los tiernos crustáceos.

Gray dejó salir el aliento con un resoplido. —No puedo creer que hiciste eso.

Ella le guiñó el ojo: —Sí, sí puedes.

Él la atrajo más cerca en su cabina, su brazo rodeándola por los hombros. Le mordisqueó la oreja. La piel se le puso de gallina en el cuello.

—Eres malditamente buena, cariño —murmuró él.

—Eres bueno follando, cariño.

Él sonrió pícaramente y su mano se deslizó bajo su falda. Ella se tensó.

—Tus pezones están duros —murmuró él en su oído. Su mirada se posó en su pecho—. ¿Te excita el ser traviesa en público?

El infierno que sí, pero ella dijo: —El aire acondicionado está un poco frío.

—Yo podría darte calor. Chuparlos —dijo, sus ojos aún puestos en sus pezones endurecidos. Su mano se deslizó más allá bajo su falda—. Y lamerte. —Sus dedos rozaron su montículo—. Aquí. —Bueno, aquello definitivamente la calentaría, pero dudaba que pudiera doblar sus sonrisas.

Su piel se hinchó contra las yemas de sus dedos, ansiando más que una caricia rápida. Las palabras susurradas de él la excitaron tanto como su toque lo hacía.

—Después —prometió ella—. Todavía es tu turno.

Su mano se escabulló bajo la servilleta de nuevo. Cuando tocó su piel desnuda, el aliento de él se atascó, su cuerpo convulsionó. Ella empezó a acariciarlo, frotando su debilitada polla desde la base hasta la punta con un lento y gentil toque, queriendo durar una vez más de modo que pudiera darle más placer. Los dedos de Gray provocaron los rizos entre sus piernas, en busca de piel desnuda. Antes de que él pudiera encontrar alguna, su camarera apareció trayendo su comida y un pequeño estante, que abrió para sostener la bandeja mientras les servía.

Gray empujó su mano de debajo de la falda de Juvia y se aferró a la esquina de la mesa, ruborizándose por la culpa. Juvia continuó acariciándolo bajo la servilleta, cuidadosa de mover sólo su muñeca para que la camarera no se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo bajo la mesa.

Algo acerca de la mujer estando allí, obviamente excitaba a Gray. Su polla se hinchó rápidamente en la mano de Juvia.

La camarera que no tenía ni idea de ello, puso el plato de crema de porcini tortelloni de Juvia frente a ella. Gray dejó sus manos afuera mientras la joven mujer servía su plato de lasaña.

—Luce delicioso —dijo él, sin aliento.

La camarera le ofreció una tímida sonrisa: —¿Necesitan algo más?

—Estoy bien. —Gray miró a Juvia.

Ella sonrió y asintió, acariciando todavía su polla con el mismo lento y gentil toque.

—Llamen si necesitan algo.

—Lo haremos.

Juvia tomó su tenedor y probó un poco de pasta. Los sabores exóticos bañaron sus papilas gustativas y sus ojos se fueron a la deriva con alegría.

—Oh, Dios, esto está delicioso. —Tomó otro mordisco y otro.

Gray no se había movido desde que la camarera de había ido. Juvia lo miró y lo encontró perdido en éxtasis, pero no tenía nada que ver con el magnífico olor de la lasaña sin tocar en su plato. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos, su aliento entrecortándose mientras ella continuaba con las lentas caricias bajo la mesa.

Ella movió su mano para masajear la cabeza de su polla, frotando y retorciendo gentilmente su carne más sensible. Gray se estremeció y emitió un bajo gruñido de tormento. Él solía ser mucho más difícil de seducir. Ni siquiera estaba intentando resistir su atención esta vez. Se había sometido a su poder, le había dado el control completo y ella tenía que admitirlo, le gustaba tenerlo a su merced.

—¿Ya no quieres lasaña? —preguntó ella, frotando con su pulgar el resbaladizo líquido sobre la piel de la punta de su polla. Ella tomó las setas con su tenedor y lo sostuvo en su dirección—. ¿Quieres algo de mi comida, en su lugar? Está magnífica.

—Eso se siente bien —susurró él, jadeando.

Ella se recostó más cerca de él para susurrar en su oído: —¿Quieres venirte de nuevo? Te llevaré allí. ¿Te gustaría eso? Chorrear tu semen en mi mano y verme lamerlo en frente de todos. —El sólo hablar de ello tenía su coño empapándose e hinchándose con desesperado dolor.

Él sacudió cabeza ligeramente. —Dentro de ti. Quiero venirme dentro de ti esta vez.

Aquello era lo que ella prefería también, pero no había forma de que pudieran hacerlo discretamente aquí. Ella debía dejarlo calmarse por ahora y harían esto después, en algún lugar un poco más privado después de que terminaran de comer.

Pero jugar con él era demasiada diversión. Ella lo acarició más rápidamente y mantuvo la mirada pendiente de cualquier espectador. Si alguien veía la mirada en su rostro, no habría ninguna duda sobre lo que estaba sucediendo bajo la mesa. Ella sólo se podía imaginar la expresión de él cuando se había dejado ir en su boca sólo diez minutos atrás. Gray la apretó más cerca, aplastando su cuerpo contra la longitud de su costado. Su boca abierta se movió desesperadamente contra la garganta de ella mientras intentaba reprimir sus gemidos de excitación contra su carne sensible.

Aquellos bajos sonidos murmurados la hicieron…. Dios querido, ella estaba caliente por él ahora. Tal vez podría saltar sobre su regazo, enterrar su polla profundamente dentro de su cuerpo y nadie se daría cuenta que ella lo estaba cabalgando como un potro salvaje en la mesa de la cena.

—Oh, Dios, si sigues con eso, me voy a venir de nuevo. —Él agarró su mano para dejarla quieta—. Tienes que detenerte. Esto no es justo para ti. —Gray se quedó sentado allí por un largo momento, reuniendo el aliento, su ruda barba le arañó el hombro, sus suaves labios estaban succionando un punto de su cuello con besos dulces mientras él se forzaba a sí mismo a calmarse.

—De acuerdo —susurró él—. De acuerdo, creo que puedo esperar un rato ahora.

—No creo que yo pueda —dijo ella, y frotó su polla desde la base hasta la punta.

Él absorbió un respiro a través de sus dientes. —Por favor, no. No seré capaz de controlarme si me lo haces otra vez.

¿Eso había sido estando controlado? ¿Qué haría él si se salía de control? —¿Lo prometes?

Él empujó la mano de ella de su polla, la levantó sobre la mesa y besó sus nudillos tiernamente.

—Te quiero hacer cosas potencialmente ilegales, aquí y ahora —dijo con un gruñido sensual. Sus pezones se endurecieron en respuesta—. No me tientes más allá de la razón, mujer.

Ella no podía hacer más que mirarlo fijamente, su corazón latía erráticamente en su pecho.

Él liberó su mano y se reajustó los pantalones antes de moverse a varias pulgadas de ella. Comió su lasaña con su usual don bestial.

—Será mejor que no te sientes allí y comas tu comida en una hora —dijo, dando otro mordisco—. Tenemos lugares a los cuales ir, cosas que ver… —Se inclinó más cerca para susurrar en su oído—. Tu cuerpo para saborear.

Juvia nunca había estado tan hambrienta en su vida. Pero no era comida lo que ansiaba. Empujó su plato a un lado y codeó a Gray para que saliera de la cabina.

Mientras que Juvia estaba más que lista para dirigirse a la cama más cerca e ir directo al asunto, Gray parecía pensar que ella necesitaba un poco más de juegos previos. La condujo a la entrada de los paseos en góndola que recorría el centro comercial del Hotel Veneciano.

Atrajo su muñeca hacia sus labios y posó un tierno beso sobre el punto donde palpitaba su pulso.

—Será romántico.

¿Quién podía decirle que no a un enorme chico rudo que estaba intentado ser romántico? Ella no.

Acurrucada a su lado en el bote de fondo plano, no estaba segura de que la excitaba más, su profunda y rica voz mientras cantaba en un fingido Italiano con su gondolero o las cosas que le estaba haciendo a su clítoris bajo el abrigo que él había extendido sobre su regazo. Había una cosa de la que ella estaba segura. Gray sabía cómo llevarla a un insaciable frenesí sin importar en dónde estuvieran. Ella sólo quería bajarse del bote y subirse en él.

Aparentemente, ella no era la única que había sido seducida por su serenidad. En el instante que caminaron por la salida del paseo, un grupo de fans psicóticas descendieron sobre él. "Oh, Gray esto" y Oh, Gray aquello". Juvia se encontró relegada a las orillas del público mientras que las mujeres gorjeantes demandaban autógrafos y fotos. Tenían sus manos sobre él. Por todo él. Y él no intentó detenerlas.

Fumando, Juvia siguió al grupo, ¿Qué opción tenia?, tomando nota de cada dedo extraño que lo tocaba. Gray habló y rió con las mujeres mientras se abría camino hacia la salida más cercana, firmando autógrafos sin dejar de caminar, deteniéndose un momento con una sonrisa en su rostro para tomarse un foto y continuar, como si aquello fuera tan natural para él como respirar. Sus fans se arremolinaron a su alrededor como un ejército de hormigas que había descubierto el dulce desechado de alguien. Sólo que él no era un dulce desechado. Él era el dulce de Juvia y ella no estaba lista para desecharlo. Aún.

Para cuando alcanzaron el taxi más cercano en el bordillo y Gray se las arregló para deslizarse en el asiento trasero junto a Juvia sin compañía de las fans, ella estaba total y absolutamente enojada.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó el taxista.

—Probablemente deberíamos regresar al autobús y cambiarnos de ropa —le dijo a Juvia—. Tomar una ducha.

—Lo que sea.

El ceño de Gray se frunció con confusión. —¿Estás molesta por algo?

—Oh, no. Me gusta que me ignoren por completo mientras te acarician docenas de mujeres.

Él tuvo la audacia de sonreírle. Mostrándose con ambos hoyuelos. ¡Idiota!

—¿A dónde? —repitió el taxista.

—A Mandalay Bay. Hay un par de autobuses de color blanco y gris aparcados tras el centro de eventos. Déjenos allí.

Juvia cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Tal vez ella no quería volver al autobús. ¿Alguna vez consideró él eso?

—No estaba ignorándote, hermosa —dijo Gray—. Jamás podría ignorarte.

—Bueno, seguro como el infierno que no estabas ignorando a todas esas manoseadoras.

Él sonrió burlonamente. —Juvia, en verdad estás celosa.

—¡No lo estoy!

Él la agarró y la tuvo recostada se agachó en el asiento trasero por unos segundos. La besó, dándose un banquete con su boca y robándole los sentidos.

Cuando apretó sus pechos, ella le pegó en el hombro. Él retrocedió para mirarla.

Ella lo miró fijamente. —¿Siempre tienes que ser tan bestia?

Un hoyuelo apareció mientras le sonreía torcidamente.

—¿Cuando estas enojada y celosa? Sí, tengo que ser una bestia.

—Apártate de mí.

—¿Quieres estar arriba? —La movió de nuevo y ella se encontró sentándose a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Las manos de él se zambulleron bajo su falda para rozar la piel desnuda de su trasero—. Está bien para mí.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir.

Su boca descendió al lado de su cuello. Los dedos de ella presionaron su cuero cabelludo, queriendo empujarlo, pero él chupó aquel pequeño punto justo bajo su mandíbula. De modo que ella lo atrajo más cerca. Dios, ¿por qué no podía su estúpido cuerpo dejar de responder a él? Era totalmente molesto algunas veces. Ella debería estar muy molesta con él por ser tan irresistible para sus estúpidas fans.

La repentina sacudida de su cuerpo la trajo de vuelta a sus sentidos. Bueno, algo así.

Gray dejó de lamer y miró la ventana del taxi.

—Llegamos.

Gray le pagó al taxista y arrastró su largo cuerpo del asiento trasero, sacando a Juvia consigo. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo dejó cargarla hasta el autobús. Sabía que se suponía que estaba enojada con él por algo, pero besarlo mientras se las arreglaba para subir las escaleras sin dejarla caer era mucho mejor. Quería esto. Lo quería a él.

Él la puso sobre sus pies cerca de las literas con cortinas y alejó sus labios de los suyos. Borracha de deseo, lo observó quitarse la ropa. Su mirada vagó sobre su piel desnuda. Sus anchos hombros. Sus caderas estrechas. Su polla dura. Sus músculos elevándose en los lugares correctos. Un estreñimiento de deleite le recorrió la columna.

Cuando sus ojos finalmente se posaron en su cara, él le sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—No. —Se atragantó con su propia mentira.

Forzando su atención fuera de su cuerpo distractor, su mirada se posó en la mesa y la computadora que estaba allí, bajo una pila de trabajos que debería estar haciendo para Lucy. Juvia no había pensando en ello una vez que había sucumbido a hacer el amor con Gray la noche anterior. Casi se sentía culpable. Casi. —Ahora que estamos aquí, debería trabajar un poco. —Lo miró, esperando su reacción.

Gray se encogió de hombros y luego se giró para entrar al baño. Solo.

¿Qué?

Ella en realidad no quería trabajar ahora. Quería que él estuviera tan distraído por ella como lo estaba por sí mismo. Juvia lo siguió, completamente bajo su hechizo.

Gray estaba junto al lavabo, enjabonándose la cara con crema para afeitar. Ella observo los músculos bajo la piel de su espalda y sus hombros mientras se movía. ¿El hombre tenía alguna idea de lo sexy que era? Sí, probablemente. Mientras pasaba la cuchilla por su barbilla, Juvia se movió para ponerse de pie tras él. Deslizó un dedo por su columna. El cuerpo de él se tensó, pero no dio indicaciones de que supiera que ella estaba allí.

Se quitó el top y lo lanzó al pasillo, seguido por su falda. Desnuda, se acercó, presionando sus pechos contra su espalda, y envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo. No malgastó tiempo y fue directo al asunto. Tomó su polla en ambas manos y lo acarició, frotando sus pulgares sobre la sensible cabeza hasta que estuvo duro. Él había hecho una pausa en su rutina de afeitada mientras ella lo había estado acariciando, pero cuando se alejó y caminó a la ducha, él siguió pasando la cuchilla sobre su piel. Lavó la cuchilla en el lavabo, quitó los residuos y siguió con la siguiente sección.

¿Por qué la estaba ignorando ahora? Maldito fuera por ponerla caliente y luego hacerse el relajado. Ella podría hacer lo mismo también. Abrió la ducha y humedeció su cabeza. Para cuando terminó de lavarlo, esperaba tenerlo con ella allí dentro. Con sus brazos suspendidos sobre su cabeza, él tenía que estar viendo su cuerpo expuesto, la forma en que sus pechos se movían y el agua fluía por los contornos. Así que, ¿aún se estaba duchando sola? Miró fuera de la puerta de la ducha y lo encontró afeitado, recostándose contra el lavabo con sus brazos cruzados sobre su ancho pecho. La estaba mirando. Su enorme polla parada con toda la atención frente a él, dura como el granito, pero aun así, ignorada. Al menos por él.

—¿No te me vas a unir? —preguntó ella.

—¿Quieres que lo haga?

—¿Crees que me has tenido esperando el tiempo suficiente?

Él dio paso hacia la ducha para unírsele. —No estoy seguro. No has saltado sobre mí todavía.

—¿Es eso lo que estás esperando?

—Tal vez.

Ella se movió contra él, presionando sus pechos contra su pecho, deslizando sus manos sobre su firme trasero. —Quizá estaba esperando lo mismo.

—Parece que hemos llegado a un punto muerto.

—No hay nada muerto en nuestra unión.

Gray sonrió y la presionó contra la pared. La deslizó por la suave superficie hasta que estuvo al nivel de las caderas. Su polla se movió contra su muslo.

Movió sus caderas, buscando la entrada a su cuerpo. Dios, ella no podía soportarlo. Había esperado mucho tiempo. Se estiró entre sus muslos y lo dirigió a casa. Él se deslizó dentro, poseyéndola completamente con su glorioso grosor. La dejó deslizarse por la pared a un par de pulgadas para conducir su enorme polla profundamente, de manera insoportable. Sí. Finalmente. Ella jadeó de placer y movió las caderas para llevarlo aún más profundo. Oh, Gray. Haz que el dolor desaparezca.

Sus manos se movieron a las caderas de ella para mantenerla quieta mientras empezaba a retirarse lentamente de su cuerpo. Frotó su boca abierta sobre su garganta y murmuró tres sílabas que ella no pudo descifrar.

—¿Qué?

Él empujó dentro de ella. Se retiró de nuevo. —Nada —susurró él.

Gray cerró la llave del agua y salió de su cuerpo. Ella gruñó en protesta.

La envolvió en una toalla y la levantó en sus brazos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella.

—Nada más la posición de misionero —dijo—. Soy un hombre de palabra.

Ella rió.

—Y me afeite por ti.

Liberó sus manos de la toalla para acariciar su tersa mejilla. —Aprecio eso.

—En verdad vas a apreciarlo en un minuto. —Movió su lengua y la cargó hacia la habitación.

Gray abrió la puerta y se detuvo en seco, casi dejándola caer. No estaban solos en el autobús. Desde el costado de la cama, Jellal miró sobre su hombro, su trasero duramente esculpido a plena vista. Cuando se giró, Juvia intentó ignorar su enorme polla, pero bueno… buen Señor, él avergonzaba a Gray. Avergonzada, Juvia movió su mirada hacia la mujer que se arrodillaba en el centro sólo para sentirse incluso más avergonzada. Erza estaba atada de sus muñecas, con los ojos vendados y delirando de placer.

—Lo lamento —murmuró Gray a Jellal, que irradiaba una confianza que Gray nunca había reconocido en él antes. Tenía que tener algo que ver con traer a su dominatriz a la cima del placer y mantenerla allí. La mujer estaba retorciéndose de éxtasis, su curvilíneo cuerpo rogando la liberación. Jellal deslizó algo en la boca de Erza y se despidió con la mano de Gray, impacientemente. Gray cerró la puerta silenciosamente.

Así que la habitación estaba descartada, pero él no estaba cerca de terminar con Juvia.

Sus celos por sus fans, por quienes nunca había dado el trasero de una rata, lo tenían caliente. Tal vez Juvia no lo amaba. Todavía. Pero él movía más que su cuerpo. Sabía que era así. Y no estaría a punto de calmar su presión sobre ella ahora. No cuando estaba tan cerca de sucumbir a sus sentimientos.

Incluso si tenía que tergiversar la expresión de su amor al decirlo contra su garganta. La cargó hasta su litera. Era de tamaño doble y cercado en todos los lados pero el espacio que daba al corredor, no era propio para sus típicas sesiones acrobáticas de hacer el amor, pero se podría acomodar para la posición de misionero. Y si ponía su cuerpo en un ángulo y se arrodillaba en el piso al lado de la cama…

Deslizó su hermoso cuerpo en la litera, su cabeza se posó en la esquina lejana, y desplegó sus piernas para ganar acceso a su intoxicante esencia. A su sabor. La besó allí, en el vértice de sus muslos, sus labios succionando, su lengua bailando sobre su lisa piel, tomando sus dulces fluidos en su boca.

Ella gimoteó atormentada, su espalda arqueándose. Su boca se movió hacia su clítoris. Él atrajo el duro botón entre sus labios, girándolo con su lengua hasta que ella gritó.

—No me provoques más, Gray —suplicó ella, empujando en sus oídos mientras se movía para conducir su lengua hacia su coño—. Oh.

Él giró su lengua dentro de ella, empujó profundo, retrocedió y volvió su atención a su clítoris.

—Ugh, me estás volviendo loca —jadeó ella.

Él chupó su clítoris hasta que su cuerpo se tensó con el inminente orgasmo y luego tornó su atención hacia su resbaladizo coño una vez más. Ella gruñó con frustración. Presionó dos dedos contra su clítoris mientras chupaba los hinchados labios. Ella se movió contra sus dedos, buscando liberarse. Cuando un espasmo la apretó, él se alejó, sosteniendo sus caderas con ambas manos mientras la besaba, dejando un rastro por su plano estómago.

—No, no te detengas. No me viene aún. —Ella presionó sus manos contra sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza desesperadamente—. Cerca. Tan cerca.

Él sabía eso a la perfección. Quería estar a su lado cuando encontrara la liberación. Pero primero, había que provocarla más. Movió sus manos por sus costados, sus labios hacia sus pechos. Ella se aferró a su cuero cabelludo, su espalda se arqueó, su pezón tenso se ofreció ansiosamente a su boca exploradora.

—Oh, mételo, Gray. Ahora. Por favor. No puedo soportarlo.

Sonrió y se abrió camino por su cuerpo, uniéndose parcialmente a ella en la cama. Con un pie aún sobre el piso, sus caderas se pusieron entre sus muslos, su boca succionó su garganta y sus manos se aferraron a sus hombros. Cuando los dedos de ella se deslizaron por su espalda, su cuerpo entero se tensó. Él quería más provocación, pero no podía mantener sus intentos si ella seguía así. Sus uñas se clavaron en su espalda y ella se retorció para desplegar sus piernas aún más, invitándolo a entrar. Él aceptó su invitación, presionando la punta de su polla en su lisa abertura.

—Sí —jadeó ella.

No. Todavía no. retrocedió y dejó un reguero de besos por su cuerpo una vez más. Ella inhaló un aliento entre sus dientes. Él necesitaba más de su sabor primero. Se deslizó de la cama sobre sus rodillas y enterró su cara entre los muslos de ella. Chupó y lamió sus fluidos, que estaban fluyendo libremente por su excitación. Alimentándolo. Llenándolo. Ella se retorció y jadeó, sus caderas balanceándose involuntariamente mientras el placer crecía.

Cuando sus vocalizaciones se volvieron desesperadas, él movió sus labios hacia el costado de su muslo. Ella gruñó con frustración, saltó fuera de la cama y lo envió de un empujón a la cama, cayendo sobre su espalda. Se montó a horcajadas sobre su abdomen y él la dejó sujetar sus brazos al piso en ambos lados de su cabeza. Ambos sabían que él podía usar su fuerza en contra de ella en cualquier momento, pero le gustaba el hecho de que ella estaba lo suficientemente caliente por él como para intentar sujetarlo. Había estado intentando llevarla a este punto toda la tarde.

—Se te ha acusado de tentativa de homicidio —dijo ella.

Sus cejas se enarcaron con sorpresa. —¿De verdad?

—Sí, si no dejas de provocarme, voy a morir.

Sonrió burlonamente a la expresión seria en su rostro. —¿Estás trabajando en mi defensa? Puedo mostrarte mi evidencia. —Asintió con la cabeza hacia su pulsante erección.

Ella resopló y se mordió el labio para detener su risa. Después, puso su mejor cara de juicio y sacudió la cabeza.

—Soy quien acusa. Ya examiné tu evidencia. La encuentro poco convincente.

—¿No soy inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario?

—Estás hablando con la víctima. También con el juez. Y el jurado. Te encuentro culpable, Gray Fullbuster. —Ella se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta que su evidencia presionó contra el calor entre sus piernas.

—¿Ha determinado mi sentencia, su señoría?

—Ojo por ojo, Fullbuster.

—Puedo aceptar cualquier castigo que ofrezca, Loxar.

Ella sonrió, con una de sus cejas enarcada a modo de desafío. —Oh, ¿en serio?

—Pruébame.

Probablemente no debió haberla provocado. Ella conocía cada lugar de su cuerpo que podía llevarlo al frenesí y no se detuvo para nada. Fue directo por aquella parte delicada en la base de sus costillas, sus dedos clavándose en su piel. Instantáneamente, lo tuvo retorciéndose en el piso y riendo.

—No es justo —protestó sin aliento.

Haciéndole cosquillas sin piedad todavía, ella se apoyó y tomó con su boca aquella parte sensible justo bajo su oreja izquierda. Un estremecimiento de excitación lo agarró desprevenido y gruñó. Ella succionó, haciéndose camino por su cuello y luego se sentó derecha.

—Creo que necesito examinar de nuevo la evidencia —dijo ella.

Se movió hacia atrás y se apoyó en él, tomándolo profundamente dentro de su cuerpo.

—Oh, sí, es una evidencia dura la que tienes aquí.

Él podría haberse regodeado por ganar, si no se hubiese sentido tan maravillosamente el estar enterrado en su sedoso calor al fin. Ella lo montó lentamente, moviendo su cuerpo contra el suyo, sus dedos vagando sobre su estómago.

—Aún no estoy convencida —ronroneó.

¿Huh?

Juvia se elevó hasta que su polla cayó, libre de su cuerpo. Él jadeó entrecortadamente. De acuerdo, estaba empezando a entender este cargo de tentativa de homicidio.

—Oh, mi Dios, tengo la evidencia toda mojada. —Ella le guiñó y bajó por su cuerpo hasta que su cara estuvo a la altura de su evidencia.

Él revoloteó entre sus labios mientras ella bebía a lengüetazos los fluidos de su polla. Él se movió hasta apoyarse en sus codos de modo que pudiera verla, inseguro de porqué verla limpiar sus jugos de su carne era tan malditamente sensual. Tal vez eran aquellos sonidillos de placer que hacía desde la base de su garganta. O la manera tentativa en que su lengua bailaba sobre su piel. O el saber lo bien que sabía ella, así que seguramente ella debía estar disfrutando cada gota.

—Está seca ahora —declaró después de mucha tortura.

—Creo que deberías subir de nuevo y reexaminarla.

—No seas ridículo. Tendría que secarla una vez más. Pero creo que veo algo más de evidencia aquí abajo.

Su rostro desapareció entre las piernas de él y chupó una de sus bolas dentro de su boca. Sus brazos se dieron por vencidos y su cabeza golpeó el piso con un golpe.

—Oh, Juvia, no hagas eso. —Sus protestas la llenaron de represalias. Su lengua trabajó sobre su carne mientras chupaba gentilmente. Él no podía soportarlo. Si no detenía esto, iba a chorrear semen sobre su abdomen. Su estómago se apretó y lo empujó hacia una parcial posición sentada. Se estiró entre sus piernas y agarró el cabello de ella.

—Para, para, está bien, tú ganas. Nunca te volveré a provocar.

Ella sonrió burlonamente. —Eres un mentiroso.

—No, no, lo digo en serio.

Ella chupó su otro testículo en su boca.

—¡Juvia!

Estaba dividido entre querer que se detuviera y querer que continuara. Se sentía tan bien. Se retorció, ansiando su atención en cualquier otra parte. Su polla pulsó en protesta. Eventualmente, ella lo liberó de su placentera tortura y levantó la cabeza.

Suspiró aliviado, engullendo respiros para intentar forzar a regresar a su inminente orgasmo.

—¿Por qué estas jadeando? Tu castigo está lejos de terminar.

Sus labios sujetaron la cabeza de su polla. Ella lo chupó fuerte, su lengua retorciéndose contra la sensible carne. Su excitación creció rápidamente. El nombre de ella se le escapó de los labios.

—Juvia. —Tan cerca. Estaba tan cerca de dejarse ir. Y luego… ella se detuvo.

Su boca se movió hacia su abdomen y plantó besos tiernos alrededor de su ombligo.

—Ah, no te detengas ahora. Chúpame. Por favor.

—Ojo por ojo —murmuró ella, abriéndose paso por su cuerpo con sus labios.

Incapaz de soportar su delicado toque por más tiempo, rodó sobre su espalda y se clavó dentro de su cuerpo.

Ella gritó. No espera, esa no era ella. Aquello venia de la habitación. Los gritos de éxtasis de Erza se abrieron paso a través de la puerta e hicieron eco por todo el autobús: —Oh,Sí, finalmente. Gracias. ¡Jellal, Jellal!

Gray miró a Juvia a los ojos, que estaban ampliamente abiertos de sorpresa.

—¿Qué le está haciendo? —susurró.

Gray sonrió. —No lo sé, pero lo tomo como que a ella le gusta.

—¿Crees que puedes hacerme gritar así de fuerte?

Él giró sus caderas y se condujo aún más profundo. La espalda de ella se arqueó y su aliento salió en un sensual jadeo.

—No me detendré hasta que lo haga.

Retrocedió y la levantó del piso.

—¿Qué estás…?

La silenció con un beso y la puso sobre el mostrador de la cocina. Se agachó entre sus piernas, chupando su clítoris hasta que ella se retorció contra su cara y se aferró a su cuero cabelludo, maullando de placer desde la parte trasera de su garganta. No estaba gritando exactamente. Todavía.

Él se puso de pie y entró en ella con una profunda estocada. Su espalda de arqueó y ella se golpeó la cabeza contra el gabinete. No pareció notarlo. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se balanceó para acompañar sus estocadas. Cuando apretó sus músculos alrededor de su polla, él se estremeció de placer y se forzó a retroceder. No quería que se concentrara en el placer de él, sólo en el suyo.

Ella abrió los ojos para mirarlo interrogativamente. —¿Por qué te detuviste?

No respondió. En su lugar, encontró su clítoris con dos dedos y la frotó hasta que su boca se abrió ampliamente y se retorció contra su mano.

—Mmmmm —murmuró ella. Gentilmente, probó su abertura con su polla una vez más, y ella se deslizó del mostrador, su coño tragándoselo con el suave calor. Cuidadosamente, la puso de nuevo en el mostrador, manteniendo su polla profundamente enterrada. Sus empujes empezaron lentos y dulces. Los gritos de excitación de ella crecieron mientras gradualmente él incrementaba su ritmo. Su cabeza se cayó hacia atrás y posó su boca contra él para intensificar su propio placer. Casi la tenía donde la quería. "Casi". Ella abrió los ojos para mirarlo y apretó su coño a su alrededor. Él retrocedió lentamente hasta que su polla cayó libremente fuera de su cuerpo.

—No —gimió ella.

Se arrodilló para succionar su clítoris de nuevo, inhalando su intoxicante esencia mientras la conducía más cerca de aquél mágico lugar. Incluso después de que gritara y su cuerpo se estremeciera con los orgasmos, él siguió frotando su lengua sobre la sensible carne. Sus vocalizaciones se hicieron más altas y más altas mientras él trabajaba para llevarla al clímax una vez más.

—¿Estás intentando enloquecerme? —jadeó ella.

Levantó la cabeza y le sonrió. —Sólo temporalmente.

—Una locura temporal raramente funciona en una sala de juicio —murmuró ella. Su hermoso rostro estaba sonrojado; sus pestañas caían pesadamente por el deseo mientras lo miraba. Él amaba saber que había creado esa mirada, pero ella estaba totalmente coherente si aún podía hablar.

—Estoy intentando hacerte volar en la sala de juicio.

La cargó hacia el sofá, la puso en la esquina y se arrodilló en el piso frente a ella. Ella agarró su polla y la introdujo en su cuerpo, estremeciéndose con éxtasis mientras la llenaba. Él miró hacia donde sus cuerpos se unían, intentando no excitarse demasiado por la vista de su coño refluyendo y fluyendo cada vez que la llenaba y retrocedía. La estructura de su mente aún no estaba donde él la quería, pero ella estaba cerca. Él levantó sus piernas y posó los pies de ella sobre sus hombros. Elevándose en sus rodillas, embistió dentro de ella.

—Oh —gimoteó ella y se estiró entre sus muslos para flotar su clítoris. Ella se frotó a sí misma y se frotó y se frotó hasta que se vino con un grito sofocado—.Oh, Gray. ¡Jódeme!

Él sonrió para sí mismo. La tenía ahora.

Juvia se convirtió en una criatura de ávida lujuria, retorciéndose contra él para conseguir otro orgasmo y otro, ignorando por completo sus necesidades.

—Más. Más. No te detengas. No pares. ¡No pares!

—Esa es mi chica —murmuró él—. Me preguntaba en donde se había estado escondiendo.

Ella lo empujó con ambos pies. Él cayó sobre el piso. Por un segundo, pensó que ella estaba enojada, pero subió sobre su regazo en medio del pasillo del autobús y lo tomó profundamente dentro de ella con un grito de triunfo. Lo montó con fuerza, sus uñas arañando su pecho. Ella gritó en éxtasis, dando rienda suelta a su demonio sexual mientras buscaba orgasmo tras orgasmo.

Ahora que ella había perdido el control por competo, se dio permiso a sí mismo para disfrutar todo lo que tenía para ofrecer. Ella trabajó en su polla con sus constrictivos músculos vaginales con cada empujada arriba y abajo. Al borde de erupciones, él gritó su nombre. No quería terminar aún. No cuando finalmente la tenía excitada más allá de la razón.

Se estremeció con violencia y la levantó por las caderas. La lanzó sobre el sofá y puso su cabeza entre sus muslos, chupando y lamiendo su clítoris mientras introducía sus dedos dentro de ella. Dos. Y luego tres. Entre más duro los metiera en su cuerpo, más fuerte gritaba ella. Se retorció contra él, sus uñas clavándose en su cuero cabelludo mientras gritaba con otra ola de liberación.

La mantuvo temblorosa hasta que su propia excitación lo venció y se arrastró sobre su cuerpo, besando piel abierta, su lengua revoloteando contra su dulce y tersa carne. Cuando estuvieron cara a cara, se introdujo en ella de nuevo.

Los dedos de ella se movieron para masajear su espalda y rotó las caderas, atrayéndose hacia el placer. Él no pudo forzarse a retirarse esta vez. Estaba listo para acompañarla en su éxtasis.

—Juvia. Juvia

Su cuerpo enteró tembló con cansancio, pero ella siguió cantando "más, más, más", y él no pudo negarse.

Retrocedió de nuevo y la llevó hacia la escalera del autobús. Presionó la espalda de ella contra la puerta y se deslizó entre sus piernas. Sus pies descansaron sobre el primer escalón, mientras él estaba de pie en el último.

Dejó que su bestia interna emergiera mientras embestía salvajemente su cuerpo. Aunque sus empujes eran enteramente para su propio placer, ella aparentemente se dejó ir con él siendo primitivo. Se movió contra él, aferrándose a su pecho, a sus hombros, a su espalda, como si no pudiera tener suficiente de su piel entre sus manos. Su boca abierta se frotó contra su mandíbula, su barbilla y su garganta como si estuviera intentando tragárselo entero.

El orgasmo le llegó y él agarró sus muñecas y las apretó contra la puerta a cada lado de su cabeza. Ella luchó contra su agarre, lo que llenó su necesidad de dominarla. De molestarla más y más duro.

—Esto es mío —gruñó él en su oído—. Dilo.

Más duro. Más duro, oh, se iba a venir.

—Dilo, Juvia, dilo.

Sus palabras llegaron en una ráfaga de aire. —Tu…tuya.

—Sí. Mía. Nunca olvides eso, maldición.

Él frotó su cara contra la garganta de ella mientras se dejaba ir, su cuerpo entero temblando con la liberación.

Retrocedió lentamente y embistió una vez más, aún viniéndose. Estaba chorreando su semilla dentro de su cuerpo. Llenando sus adentros con sus fluidos. Clamándola como suya. Suya.

—Oh, —jadeó—. Mía.

Una embestida más fue todo lo que pudo hacer mientras se enterraba profundamente en ella y colapsaba, aún estremeciéndose por las secuelas de su liberación.

Liberó sus muñecas y ella movió sus manos para acariciar su espalda. Su toque gentil lo mantuvo estremeciéndose y retorciéndose por varios minutos.

Él se incorporó para mirarla. Tal vez ella había dicho eso porque estaba delirante de placer, pero lo había dicho. Que era suya. La besó fervientemente. Sus labios, su rostro, su mandíbula, su cuello y su pecho. Presionó sus labios en cada pulgada de ella que pudo alcanzar. Ella rió tontamente por su entusiasmo.

—Te he extrañado. —Rozó el cuello de ella tiernamente, queriendo decirle que la amaba, que nunca había dejado de ser así, pero no creía que estuviera lista para escuchar eso aún.

Se quedó mirándolo fijamente, su rostro estaba sonrojado, sus ojos vidriosos.

—¿Me has extrañado a mí….o a mi cuerpo?

Antes de que pudiera responderle, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió en la parte trasera del autobús.

—¿Es seguro salir ahora? —gritó Jellal al final del pasillo.

* * *

><p>Jajajaj encontraron a Erza en una situacion vergonzosa para ella.<p>

Jellal esperando a que Gray y Juvia terminen para poder irse...


	13. episodio 12

Gray mantuvo a Juvia acurrucada protectoramente a su lado mientras pasaban, con dificultad, entre la gente que rodeaba el hospital. Más o menos a medio camino, Jellal gritó en protesta, atrapado entre la multitud. Gray retrocedió y se las arregló para mantener a Juvia junto a su cadera mientras desprendía a Jellal de los brazos de dos fanáticas sobre-excitadas. Aparentemente, Jellal era tan malditamente hermoso que ellas no podían controlarse. La primera chica le agarró la cabeza sobre sus dos enormes pechos, chillando de excitación mientras él luchaba por liberarse. Gray lo rescató antes de que ella pudiera sofocarlo. Jellal no estaba acostumbrado a luchar para abrirse paso a través de una horda. Gray era un profesional, pero por mucho que odiara admitirlo, necesitaban traer a gente de seguridad con ellos.

—¿Alguna noticia de Sting? —gritó alguien.

—¿Ya se levantó Sting? —preguntó otro.

—Escuché que le amputaron el brazo. Por favor, díganme que es una mentira.

Los Slayers también necesitaban tener una conferencia de prensa para detener aquellos estúpidos rumores que estaba circulando.

—¡Sting está despierto y recuperándose satisfactoriamente! —gritó Gray—. ¿Pueden darnos algo de espacio ahora, por favor?

El público retrocedió ligeramente.

—¿Estás saliendo exclusivamente con Juvia ahora? —preguntó alguien cerca de su brazo izquierdo.

—Por supuesto, volvieron. Viste su video, ¿no?

—Lo vi —dijo alguien más—. Es tan jodidamente caliente, amigo.

Los dedos de Juvia se enterraron en el antebrazo de Gray.

—¿De qué están hablando?

Gray se encogió de hombros. —Qué infiernos sé

Tuvieron que presentar sus identificaciones y probar que estaban en la lista de invitados de Sting antes de que se les permitiera ir a su habitación. Las personas frente al escritorio lucían hostiles y exhaustas. El equipo de seguridad del hospital parecía listo para lanzar gas lacrimógeno. Mientras que Gray, Juvia y Jellal esperaban el elevador, un par de guardias de seguridad escoltaron a un fan fuera del ascensor abierto y lo mandaron de vuelta a las afueras.

—¡Los Slayers por siempre! —gritó él mientras era empujado a la parte trasera de la multitud.

—Esto es de locos —murmuró Jellal, frotando el aro de plata en su lóbulo.

Gray sonrió burlonamente. —Apuesto que el hospital estará encantado cuando Sting se vaya.

—¿Qué video? —dijo Juvia, meditando todavía sobre lo que había dicho un fan afuera.

—Espero que Sting esté de mejor humor —dijo Gray.

Jellal se quedó mirando el piso. —No lo he visto desde que despertó.

—¿Qué video? —Juvia agarró el brazo de Gray y le dio un tirón.

—Estoy seguro que no es nada. Tranquilízate. —Gray puso una mano en su pequeña espalda para ayudarla a entrar a la cabina del ascensor.

—No voy a tranquilizarme. Ese tipo dijo: "Es tan jodidamente caliente, amigo". ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

—Tal vez estaba hablando del video musical que lanzamos la semana pasada —dijo Jellal—. Esas escenas con Gray y esa chica fueron bastante calientes.

Juvia resopló. —¿Qué chica?

—Sí, alguien probablemente pensó que la actriz del video eras tú. Eso es todo.

El ceño de Jellal se frunció con confusión. —Esa mujer no lucía en absoluto como Juvia.

Colabora conmigo, Jellal. —Sí, entonces qué, algunos de nuestros fans son estúpidos y ciegos. Da igual.

—¿Un video musical? —Juvia se frotó las manos y tomó un profundo y tranquilo respiro—. Espero que tengas razón.

Bueno, ¿qué más podía ser?

Cuando entraron a la habitación de Sting infestada de flores y globos, Gajeel y Droy estaban estrechos en la cama del hospital de Sting, observando la pantalla del computador con sus bocas ampliamente abiertas. Alguna mujer estaba vocalizando su excitación sexual en algún video pornográfico en el que tenían su atención puesta.

—¿Qué están viendo, chicos? —preguntó Gray.

Sting levantó la mirada de la pantalla. Sus ojos se posaron en Juvia y se ampliaron. Cerró el ordenador portátil de un golpe en las manos de Gajeel.

—Ow. ¡Mierda! —Gajeel tiró de su mano y luego la movió hacia su boca para succionarse las yemas de los dedos. Se estiró para golpear a Sting en la cabeza, dudó cuando se encontró con una fila de grapadoras y dejó caer la mano del computador, poniéndola en su regazo.

—Na… nada —dijo Sting.

—Bueno, debe haber sido algo bueno. Los tres tienen baba en la barbilla. —Gray estaba agarrándolos del pelo, pero los tres se secaron las barbillas sobre sus hombros al mismo tiempo.

Droy luchó por ponerse de pie. Gajeel le dio un empujón y él se levantó.

—Tengo que irme. —Y Droy salió de la habitación como si Sting hubiera estado comiendo demasiados burritos mientras estaban atrapados en el autobús de la gira de nuevo.

Gajeel acunó el portátil contra su estómago y se bajó también de la cama.

—Sí, yo diría que es hora de irse.

—Sip —dijo Sting, luchando por levantarse de la cama. Agarró su intravenosa para impulsarse.

Jellal lo tomó del brazo.

—No te lastimes. Regresa a la cama.

—Está bien —gritó Gray. Miró de Sting a Gajeel— ¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí? No es como si Juvia no supiera que ustedes ven videos de porno. No le importa y lo saben. Explíquense.

Gajeel y Sting miraron a Juvia. Gajeel movió la computadora para cubrir el bulto en sus pantalones.

—Le importará este video —dijo Sting.

—¿Video? —Juvia caminó a zancadas hacia Gajeel e intentó quitarle la laptop de las manos—. Muéstrame.

Gajeel sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente. —No quieres verlo.

—Muéstrame, Gajeel. ¡Ahora!

—No tiene que mostrártelo —dijo Sting, dejando que Jellal lo ayudara a acomodarse de nuevo en la cama—. Estuviste allí.

—Oh, Dios, no me digan…

—Bien, no lo haremos —dijo Gajeel.

Juvia le dio un tirón a la computadora, quitándosela a Gajeel y la abrió. Gray se movió para mirar sobre su hombro. No tenía idea de qué la tenía tan molesta.

—¿Cuál es la contraseña? —demandó ella.

—Amm la contraseña es contraseña. Duh —dijo Sting.

—Juvia, no te hagas esto. —Gajeel le apretó el hombro, su expresión era apática.

Juvia puso el video a rodar y la chica en la pantalla empezó a vocalizar de nuevo. Espera un minuto. Esa no era una chica. Esa era Juvia. Una burbuja de intensa rabia estalló desde los adentros de Gray. Ella no era sólo una estríper, ahora también era una jodida estrella del porno. ¿Qué más le estaba ocultando? Y a él no le importaba si era trabajo. Mataría al imbécil que ella estaba jodiendo tan bien mientras se aferraba a alguna alambrada metálica en Las Vegas strip. Esa polla que estaba perforándola… espera. ¿Por qué ese imbécil se parecía tanto a él?

Ohhh.

Gray se mordió el labio. Ese era él. Y ella. Subiendo hasta la torre Eiffel. Oh, mierda. Ella nunca lo perdonaría por esto. Ni en un millón de años.

—¡Quinientas doce mil visitas! —gritó ella—. Esto pasó anoche. ¿Cómo infiernos, no puedo creerlo, ¿Quién subió esto? ¿Y cómo lo consiguió?

—Hay una chica al principio del video… —Gajeel trató de quitarle el ordenador portátil—. No deberías ver esto, cariño.

Ella le pegó en el estómago. —¿Por qué no? Ustedes estaban haciéndolo.

—Sí, pero…

—Y más de quinientas doce mil otras personas también.

—Creo que algunos de esos son repetidos —dijo Sting—. Es decir, nosotros lo vimos como, ¿cinco veces?

—Seis, creo.

Como ya era típico, Gray encontraba a Juvia irresistiblemente sensual cuando estaba enojaba, pero esta Juvia enojada no era sexy. Esta Juvia enojada era aterradora. Dio un paso atrás y dejó que Gajeel sufriera la furia de ella.

—¿Lo vieron seis veces? —gritó—. ¿Seis veces?

—Estoy seguro que sólo fueron cinco y medio —dijo Sting—. Confiscaste la computadora antes de que termináramos de verlo la última vez.

—Oh, sí, Sting, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor. Gracias. —Ella lanzó el portátil en el colchón a sus pies movió la película al principio del video—. Tengo una buena idea de quien lo filmó y lo subió a la web. —Giró su cabeza y encontró a Gray con la mirada fija en el piso—. Una de tus estúpidas fanáticas, sin duda. La que nos dio privacidad a cambio de su camiseta. ¿Qué apuestas?

Él bajó la mirada. —Probablemente. —Quería confortarla. Sabía que su rabia era una fachada para sentimientos más profundos, pero no sabía qué hacer. No podía cambiar esto. No podía ocultarlo. No podía hacerlo desaparecer. ¿Cómo podían lidiar con algo así?

Juvia puso el video desde el principio. La encargada de la Torre Eiffel salió en la pantalla. Usaba la camiseta blanca que Gray le había dado, su firma se evidenciaba a través de su pecho izquierdo.

—Lo sabía —murmuró Juvia.

La chica en la pantalla empezó a hablar a la cámara. —Sé que hay muchas fans de Gray Fullbuster allí afuera que odian a esta perra tanto como yo, así que por favor, copien este video y distribúyanlo tanto como sea posible. Gray, si ves esto, eres absoluto y puedes conseguirte a alguien mejor que Juvia Loxar. Es asquerosa. —Extendió su dedo pulgar y su índice y los sostuvo frente a su rostro—. Llámame, muchachote. ¡Disfruten el espectáculo, fans!

—¿Asquerosa? —farfulló Juvia—. ¿De dónde diablos sacó esa perra lo de llamarme asquerosa?

El video grabado empezó a rodar. Un poco borroso, pero no de terrible calidad. Los sonidos. Oh, los sonidos. Gray no pudo evitar excitarse al ver a Juvia con su camisa abajo y su falda arriba mientras él penetraba su ansioso cuerpo. Y definitivamente podría decir que esa era Juvia. Su audiencia sin detectar seguía haciendo un acercamiento al rostro de Juvia. Y como si el título, Gray Fullbuster Jode a una Ramera sobre el Vegas Strip, no fuera suficiente, los subtítulos en la parte inferior decían: Conteo de Orgasmos de Juvia Loxar, y había un corazón rodante a su lado, que ahora estaba en 2. Cuando Juvia gritó y se estremeció con la liberación, el número cambió a 3. ¿Tres? Estaba seguro que habían sido cuatro. Pero eso estaba de más aquí.

—Juvia, esto está mal —susurró Gray. Se estiró sobre el hombro de ella para pausar el video. Su hermoso rostro se quedó congelado en la pantalla mientras seguía gritando con éxtasis.

Juvia dejó salir un gemido herido aunque probablemente no podía ver el video a través de las lágrimas en sus ojos. Tan aterradora como había sido su rabia, la mirada mortificada en su rostro era de lejos, mucho peor. Ella sacudió la cabeza para evitar que las lágrimas escaparan.

—¿Malo? No lo digas —dijo, su voz fue sorprendentemente firme. Juvia cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, su mandíbula se flexionó mientras se las arreglaba para dejar ir la angustia y recuperarse de su rabia—. Que se joda —dijo—. ¿A quién le importa, de todas maneras? No es como si yo tuviera sueños o algo así. No necesito un futuro. O una vida.

Gray se posó en un vínculo para marcar el video como inapropiado. Le dio clic.

—Listo. Lo quitarán —dijo—. Estará todo bien.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que estará bien? —gritó ella. Él hizo una mueca de dolor—. Cerca de medio millón de visitas en menos de un día y esa perra le dijo a la gente que lo copiara y lo distribuyera. No hay forma de decir cuántas copias están circulando ahora.

—No es el fin del mundo, Juvia. Tuviste sexo. Gran cosa. Todo el mundo lo hace. —Sonrió—. Tal vez no colgando sobre el Vegas Strip con una estrella de rock….

Su mandíbula se tensó y ella centró la atención en el piso. —No me estás haciendo sentir mejor.

—Valió la pena intentarlo. —Le tocó la barbilla para animarla a verlo. Ella movió la cabeza a un lado—. Podríamos contraatacar posteando en línea un nuevo video de sexo todos los días por el resto de nuestras vidas —sugirió él, esperando que hacer bromas al respecto la ayudaran a llevar mejor el estrés. Justo ahora, no estaba sobrellevándolo en absoluto.

Ella frunció el ceño. Le golpeó las costillas con un pequeño puño. —¿Cómo se supone que eso ayude?

Él sonrió entre dientes. —Garantizará que tenga sexo en una base muy regular.

—Oh, sí, me gusta el plan —dijo Sting—. ¿Aceptan peticiones?

Gray esperó su respuesta ingeniosa, pero nunca llegó. En su lugar, ella se tomó la cara entre las manos, giró sus tacones y huyó de la habitación. Los ojos de Gray se ampliaron. ¿Consternada? Juvia no se consternaba. Esa era una de las razones por las que la amaba tanto. Nunca tenía que lidiar con una mujer histérica. ¿Enojada? Sí. ¿Obstinada y ruidosa? Demonios sí. Pero no totalmente loca. Usualmente, Juvia se lo tomaba todo con calma. Se reía de ello. Por alguna razón, esta situación era diferente. Honestamente, él no entendía por qué era la gran cosa. Ella lucía grandiosa en el video y él estaba haciendo su parte apropiadamente. Ella debería estar orgullosa.

Gajeel sacudió a Gray para obtener su atención. —¿Qué estas esperando? Ve tras ella, idiota.

Ir tras ella. Correcto…

* * *

><p>Agarraron a Juvia con las manos en la masa... los amigos de Gray son unos perver jaajaj<p>

que pasara ahora?

como reacionaran las fans de Gray...


	14. Chapter 13

Juvia golpeó el botón del ascensor como un martillo perforador demoliendo el pavimento. Necesitaba un momento para serenarse. Un baño de mujeres, o... ella se volvió y miró a su alrededor, en busca de señales de dirección, pero el ascensor sonó detrás de ella, y Gray —el imbécil insensible— se dirigía en su dirección.

Ella dio un paso hacia el ascensor y pulsó el botón para cerrar las puertas.

—¡Juvia! —llamó Gray, su trote aumentando a una completa carrera—. Espera. Tenemos que hablar. —Las puertas se cerraron antes de que Gray pudiera llegar a ellas. Ella oyó sus manos golpear contra el exterior justo antes de que la caja comenzara su descenso.

¿Hablar? No tenía intención de hablar con Gray. Nunca más. Tendría que haberlo pensado mejor antes de meterse con él en primer lugar.

Juvia se apoyó contra la pared interior del ascensor y respiró hondo varias veces mientras el elevador siguió hasta el vestíbulo. Una presencia oculta detrás de ella, así que no podía permitirse llorar. No en público. ¿Por qué no podía el resto del mundo simplemente desaparecer y dejarla en su mierda sola?

—¿Juvia Loxar?

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Ella no conocía a suficiente gente en Las Vegas para ser reconocida por su verdadero nombre. Se volvió y allí estaba un tipo promedio en todos los sentidos que nunca había visto antes.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Casi tenía miedo de preguntar.

El hombre dudó y se acercó más, su cálido aliento en la oreja. —Yo vi tu vídeo hoy, sexy. ¿Considerarías acompañarme a la verdadera Torre Eiffel para repetir su actuación? Pagar tu viaje a Francia. Comprarte cosas bonitas. Darte dinero en efectivo. Lo que quieras—. Sus ojos grises captando cada centímetro de su figura. —Sólo quiero follar ese apretado pequeño cuerpo tuyo.

Ella estaba demasiado aturdida para responder. Demasiado asqueada para gritar. Demasiado humillada para moverse.

—¿Qué dices? —Él la agarró por los brazos, la lengua bañando su oído.

Ella se apartó y se encontró atrapada en un rincón.

¿Instinto? Ella no lo sabía. Su rodilla se levantó y él cayó. —No, —gritó hacia él—. ¡Eso es lo que yo digo, maldito idiota!

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y ella se precipitó hacia el vestíbulo, dejando al imbécil en el piso del ascensor acunando sus nueces trituradas y gimiendo de dolor.

No había dado dos pasos antes de que otro hombre la agarrara por los hombros y la aplastara contra su pecho. Ella luchó contra él, dispuesta a entregar otra rodilla dirigida a la ingle hasta que reconoció a su captor. ¿Gray? ¿Cómo había logrado salvar los quince pisos del ascensor hasta el vestíbulo?

—Vamos, cariño. Te llevaré de vuelta al hotel —dijo sin aliento.

—Yo no voy a ninguna parte contigo.

—Sé que estás molesta. Es posible que desees ocultarte por un tiempo y llorar. Vamos a salir de aquí, ¿está bien?

Ella tragó aire. Quería esconderse y llorar, pero no por un rato. Para siempre.

—Te llevaré al hotel y te dejaré en paz. O puedes dejarme abrazarte. Lo que quieras.

El problema era que no sabía lo que quería, estar sola sonaba bien y terrible, ser abrazada en los fuertes brazos de Gray sonaba mejor y peor, pero asintió con la cabeza y se dejó llevar a un taxi esperando. Ella miró sin ver por la ventana en el camino por la ciudad. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No había manera de que pudiera ocultar este video de sus compañeros, sus profesores, su familia, sus amigos, imbéciles en los ascensores. Este tipo de cosa destruiría su credibilidad. ¿Significaría el final de su carrera? ¿Estaba terminada antes de empezar? ¿Sus sueños destruidos por unos momentos de felicidad? Todo parecía muy injusto.

Algo caliente bajaba por su mejilla. Limpió la lágrima con el dorso de la mano y miró a Gray para ver si se había dado cuenta. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, él sonrió con tristeza, y luego miró sus manos, las cuales estaban dobladas en su regazo.

Otra lágrima cayó. Otra. Se limpió la cara en el dobladillo de su camiseta. Maldita sea. Esto no valía la pena de sus lágrimas. Era una mujer fuerte. Podía pasar por esto. Siempre podría convertirse en un ermitaño y hacer coronas de piña en los bosques de secuoyas. Los árboles no sabrían que ella era una... era una... una promiiiiscua.

Juvia tomó una respiración profunda que se convirtió en un sollozo de angustia. Gray le tocó el hombro. Esa pequeña conexión fue como un interruptor que abrió las compuertas. Ella captó su expresión de sorpresa justo antes de que se arrojara a través del asiento trasero y en sus brazos. Él la abrazó mientras sus lágrimas corrían y no tenía intención de permitir que las furiosas aguas la sacaran de su abrazo. Sintiéndose segura, dejó que la humillación pasara sobre ella. Oh Dios, la gente la vería, la vería como, y... y... ellos pensarían que ella era una puta. Una mujerzuela. Una fulana. Una...

—Está bien, nena —murmuró Gray, apretándola con más fuerza—. Yo lo arreglaré. Te lo prometo.

Se salió de su abrazo y lo miró. —No puedes arreglar esto, Gray. No puedes. Esta es una situación irreparable.

Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y le besó las lágrimas de sus mejillas. —Te dije que lo arreglaré y lo haré. No llores.

El taxi se detuvo en una parada fuera del hotel Bellagio y Juvia salió a toda prisa del coche. Las personas esperando en cola por el siguiente taxi disponible se quedaron boquiabiertas mientras ella se apresuró a entrar en el hotel. Probablemente habían visto su video. O tal vez encontraban interesantes las lágrimas que goteaban de su mandíbula y su nariz moqueando. Fuera lo que fuese, a ella le hubiera gustado tener una bolsa para ponerse sobre su cabeza.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Gray la dirigió al cuarto de baño. Abrió los grifos para llenar la enorme bañera redonda y profunda.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Mimándote. Entra en la bañera. Voy a llamar al servicio de habitación.

—No quiero ser mimada.

—Es una pena. Estoy cuidándote.

Esa gran tina parecía atractiva. Y había una botella de baño de burbujas complementaria en el borde de la bañera.

—De acuerdo.

Gray dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Probablemente pensaba que estas funcionarían. Bueno, pues no. Nada podría solucionar este problema. —Ya vuelvo.

Y cuando él la besó, por un fugaz momento, empezó a creer que las cosas realmente iban a estar bien.

Menos de veinte minutos más tarde, ella ya estaba sintiéndose más como ella. Fragantes burbujas haciéndole cosquillas en la piel desnuda de sus hombros, Jessica se inclinó hacia adelante en la bañera. Sentado junto a la bañera, todavía con la ropa puesta, Gray negó con la cabeza. —Los dos sabemos a dónde nos llevaría eso. Has tenido un día difícil, cariño.

Ambos hoyuelos hicieron su aparición en esta ocasión. Su corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Por qué no podía él ser así todo el tiempo?

Se echó a reír. —Honesta hasta la exageración. ¿Estás segura de que quieres ser abogada?

Su corazón fue de la recuperación al pozo de la desesperación en un sólo latido. —No estoy segura incluso de que eso sea posible ahora. Mi reputación está arruinada.

—En un par de semanas, será noticia vieja. Nadie lo va a recordar.

—Yo lo haré.

Él le dio una mirada de lástima y tomó la botella de champaña enfriándose en un cubo de plata cerca de su cadera.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y cogió la copa.

Mientras tragaba y apretó los muslos juntos para aliviar el latido que se estaba construyendo entre ellos. Probablemente no debería quererlo después del día que había tenido, pero lo hacía. ¿Qué tenía este hombre que la hacía tan estúpida? ¿Y cachonda?, todo el mundo sabía lo mucho que le gustaba joderlo ahora, cómo llegaría a cualquier extremo para complacerlo sexualmente, y ¿eso le impedía quererlo? No. Gray bajó la botella y la metió en el cubo de hielo, acompañado por el tintineo del hielo derritiéndose.

Él se tapó la boca con el dorso de su mano y se echó a reír. —Esa mierda va directo a tu cabeza.

—No creo que se suponga que te tomes la mitad de la botella. —A pesar de tres copas llenas, ella estaba trabajando en eso. Apoyó la muñeca en el borde de la bañera, su copa medio llena inclinada precariamente—. Ya que te rehusaste a follar conmigo, puedo tener un poco más de chocolate, ¿por favor?

—No me estoy rehusando. Yo no creo que eso sea lo que realmente quieres en este momento.

—No sabes una maldita cosa de lo que quiero. —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas inesperadas—. ¿Por qué nunca me escuchas? —Si el sexo hubiera sido idea suya, ella ya estaría sobre su espalda con él empujando en su cachondo y necesitado cuerpo.

Él apartó una lágrima con el dedo pulgar. —Shh, cariño, no me voy a aprovechar de ti cuando estás tan molesta—. Extendió una cucharada de mousse hacia ella.

¿Ah, sí? Bueno, si él no iba a hacer lo que le pedía, sólo tendría que seducirlo entonces. Ella esperó hasta que la cuchara tocó su labio inferior y luego lentamente sacó la lengua sobre ella. Ella repitió el movimiento una y otra vez, sabiendo qué tipo de pensamientos animaba. Gray la vio lamer su ofrecimiento una capa delgada a la vez. No podía apartar los ojos de la boca o los golpes cuidadosamente programados de su lengua. Chupaba la mousse restante de la cuchara.

—Mmmmm.

Gray respondió a su murmullo de placer con una suave maldición.

Los ojos de ella recorrieron su cuerpo, deseando que él ya se hubiera desnudado. El chocolate y el champaña no lo estaban haciendo por ella. Ella todavía podía pensar. Sus ojos se posaron en la entrepierna de sus pantalones vaqueros. ¿Algo listo para bailar el tango en sus pantalones? Lográndolo, pero sólo a media asta. Ella podía hacerlo mejor.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —preguntó él.

Su mirada se levantó a la suya. Él tenía una ceja levantada hacia ella. —Quiero más.

—¿Más qué?

—Sabes lo que quiero, Gray. Dámelo. —Ella abrió la boca para otro bocado.

Cogió una cucharada de mousse. —Si no paras eso, voy a darte uno en verdaderamente bueno aquí en un minuto. Y entonces vas a estar enojada conmigo por tomar ventaja de ti.

—¿Por qué me molestaría si me das lo que necesito?

—Juvia, no estás pensando con claridad. Lo último que necesitas justo ahora es sexo.

Ella estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con él. Ninguna sorpresa. Juvia frotó la boca sobre el suave postre, lamiendo el chocolate de sus labios recubiertos de felicidad. Ella mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, pero supuso que él observaba con atención. Su lengua acarició la parte inferior de la cuchara de manera repetitiva y luego se sumergió en la depresión de la parte superior.

—Me gustaría ser una cuchara —él murmuró.

Él raspó la cuchara contra las paredes de la copa y le dio su ofrenda final. Ella terminó el último bocado y abrió los ojos. Él sacudió la cuchara en el vaso. —Se acabó.

Ella miró el vaso, Notando la película de espuma en su superficie interna. —Hay un poco a la izquierda. No lo desperdicies.

Frotó el dedo índice a lo largo de la superficieninterna del vaso y se lo ofreció a ella, aguantando su respiración. Ella lamió su dedo desde la base hasta la punta y luego lo chupó en su boca. La sal de su piel mezclada con el sabor dulce y rico del chocolate.

—Juvia —dijo con voz entrecortada.

Chupó su dedo suavemente, moviendo su boca de nuevo a la punta, y trabajando la lengua por la parte de abajo, antes de que lo chupara profundamente una vez más. Ella soltó su dedo y tomó un sorbo de champaña. —¿Estás seguro de que no hay nada más? —Desvió sus ojos hasta su regazo de nuevo. Su polla tensa contra sus pantalones como un palo grueso y rígido a lo largo de la parte interna de su muslo izquierdo.

¿Cómo no estaba ya en la bañera?

—Puedo pedirte otro.

—Creo que he tenido suficiente chocolate. ¿Qué más tienes para ofrecer? Ella miró hacia abajo a su regazo sugestivamente.

Él no pareció darse cuenta. —Champaña.

—Excelente champaña —ella murmuró. Y tomó otro trago de la burbujeante bebida.

—Fresas. —Él levantó una tapa de un plato colocado a su lado en el suelo. El olor de la carne y la grasa llenó el aire—. Y una hamburguesa.

Ella se echó a reír. —Realmente no crees que me comería eso, ¿verdad?

—Lo pedí para mí, pero si quieres un poco...

Él le dio un mordisco. —Lo compartiré —dijo con la boca llena.

—Encantador, Gray. Pásame las fresas.

Le entregó una copa grande, con fresas recién cortadas. Terminó su champaña en varios tragos y dejó caer la copa en el recipiente al lado de la bañera. Dejó la copa fría de fresas sobre su pecho y mordió una baya, fingiendo que no se daba cuenta del jugo goteando por la barbilla. Ella podría ser tan persistente como él era terco.

Gray lanzó su hamburguesa a medio comer en su plato. Cogió su descartada copa de champaña y la volvió a llenar. —Creo que necesitas más champaña—. Él le entregó la copa llena.

—Tienes razón. Aún no estoy borracha. —Ella vació la copa en cuatro tragos y la dejó caer en el suelo una vez más antes de seleccionar otra fresa—. Me pregunto si mis profesores de leyes ya saben acerca de mi estreno porno aficionado.

—Se supone que no tienes que estar pensando en eso. —Él se metió el último cuarto de su hamburguesa en la boca. Podía ser un cerdo. No estaba segura de por qué esto la encendía.

—Este es un gran problema en mi vida, Gray. ¿Qué se supone que debo estar pensando?

Se sacó la camisa por encima de su cabeza y la arrojó a un lado. —En mí.

Como si ella pudiera pensar en otra cosa cuando él estaba sin camisa. —Acabas de comer, Gray. No puedes entrar en el agua por lo menos durante veinte minutos.

A pesar de sus bromas, su mirada apreciativa recorrió los duros contornos de su pecho desnudo y estómago. Hombre hermoso. Ya era hora de que se pusiera a trabajar y le diera lo que realmente quería.

Él tomó la copa de fresas de ella y la puso en el suelo. —No estoy pensando en nadar.

Trajo su cuerpo a medio camino de la tina, de modo que su espalda estaba hacia él y el borde de la bañera separaba sus cuerpos. Sus brazos alrededor de ella, las manos grandes agarrando sus pechos. Su boca descendió para chupar su cuello.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres?

Ella jadeó. —Sí.

Él rodó los pezones entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, provocando un duro estremecimiento de su cuerpo. Besó un sendero de su cuello a la oreja, chupando su lóbulo entre los dientes para mordisquearlo. La piel de gallina salió a la superficie de su piel. Su respiración, rápida y desigual en la oreja, alimentado su emoción.

—Me vuelves loco, mujer. —El murmullo de su voz viajó directamente hasta su centro.

—No tengo idea por qué.

Sus manos se deslizaron por la caja torácica. Hizo una pausa, tomando varias respiraciones profundas para calmar su emoción. Al parecer, se encontraba todavía bajo la impresión de que ella no lo quería sumergido en la bañera a medio vestir, dando rienda suelta a su polla, y hundiéndola en su cuerpo.

Alcanzó la pequeña barra de jabón de cortesía en el borde de la bañera y la desenvolvió. —¿Dónde quieres que te lave? —le susurró al oído.

Ella sonrió. —Mi mano izquierda.

Él levantó su mano del agua y la espumó con el jabón antes de colocarlo a un lado y masajear su mano con sus pulgares. La presión de su toque era perfecta, firme, pero suave.

—¿Ya está limpio? —él murmuró.

—Todavía no.

Continuó masajeando su mano. Los nudillos, la base de los dedos, la palma, la muñeca. Si esto de cantar no funcionaba para él, siempre podría convertirse en masajista de mano.

—Mano derecha —murmuró.

Bajó la mano izquierda en el agua y enjuagó los restos de jabón de esta antes de tomar la pastilla de jabón y llenar de espuma su mano derecha. Ella trató de mantener su atención en la sensación de sus fuertes dedos amasando su carne. Si esto no apartaba su mente de las cosas, nada lo haría. No quería pensar en ese vídeo estúpido y como veinte minutos de felicidad pueden arruinar toda su vida, o qué pasaría si Sting nunca mejoraba, o cuanto la despreciaba Natsu, o como ahora que los Slayers no estaban de gira ella tenía una especie de trabajo de nuevo, o que tenía que volver a tomar la clase de Ellington el próximo año, o…

—Se supone que estás relajándote —le murmuró Gray al oído.

—Me estoy relajando.

La besó en la sien. —Puedo decir cuando tu mente está produciendo un millón de pensamientos por minuto.

—Me tendrás pensando en nada más que en ti muy pronto.

—Yo pienso en nada más que en ti la mayoría de las veces. No me parece justo, ¿verdad?

Volvió la cabeza para mirarlo, con una sonrisa en los labios. —Chico del baño —dijo en un acento británico arrogante—, mis pechos están sucios. Estás descuidando tus deberes. —Él sonrió y dirigió la barra de jabón a la parte inferior de su pecho derecho y luego hacia el izquierdo. El jabón se deslizó de su agarre y cayó en el agua con una salpicada, pero él no quitó las manos de sus pechos para recuperarlo. Trabajó la espuma entre la piel sobre sus pezones. Acariciando. Apretando. Amasando.

Ella jadeó, su cabeza cayendo sobre su hombro.

—Encuentra el jabón —él murmuró, el timbre de su voz arrastrando otro estremecimiento por su cuerpo.

Buscó el jabón debajo de la superficie del agua, eventualmente encontrándolo cerca de su cadera en la parte inferior de la bañera. Él lo aceptó de ella, enjabonó los pechos a fondo, y colocó la barra en el borde de la bañera. Sus manos frotaron sobre su piel resbaladiza en repetidas ocasiones, llevándola a la locura.

—Chico del baño, me siento tan sucia entre mis piernas —jadeó.

—¿Lo estás? —Él mordisqueó su lóbulo.

Ella se estremeció. —Sí.

Él tomó la pastilla de jabón y la deslizó por debajo de la superficie del agua hasta su abdomen. Ella abrió las piernas en anticipación. Él le acarició el vientre y luego el interior de los muslos. —¿Estás segura de que tu espalda no está sucia? —él murmuró.

Se preguntó por qué él dudaba en bajar directo a lo que importaba. —¿Quieres que mi espalda esté sucia?

—Quiero ayudarte a relajarte.

—Y yo quiero que tomes mi cuerpo.

—Pienso en eso. Después de tu baño.

Ella suspiró con frustración. —Este mimo no es necesario, Sedric. Mis piernas están siempre abiertas para ti, ¿no? Follamos. Eso es lo que hacemos. Eso es todo lo que hacemos. Yo no te necesito para nada más. ¿Entiendes?

Sus manos se movieron de su cuerpo, cayendo en el agua. Después de un momento de su silencio, miró por encima del hombro a él. Su ceño casi cubría su desesperación.

Exasperada, ella le preguntó: —¿Qué pasa ahora?

Dudó. —¿Eso es todo lo que soy para ti? ¿Un juguete para tu diversión?

—Sí, eso es todo lo que eres, Gray. Todo lo que puedes llegar a ser. Un juguete divertido.

Él cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, su hermoso rostro torcido en angustia. Se quedó allí sentado durante un minuto completo antes de levantarse y secarse las manos con una toalla.

Él recuperó su camisa descartada del suelo.

Se fue sin decir una palabra.

Juvia esperó a que regresara, escuchando los sonidos de él moviéndose a través de la suite del hotel. La puerta exterior se abrió. Se cerró. ¿Realmente la había abandonado? ¿Sólo porque ella había llamado a él un juguete? ¿Era realmente todo lo necesario para lastimarlo? Demasiado fácil.

Cogió la botella de champaña y tomó un largo trago.

Volverá.

Una hora más tarde, el champaña se había ido, las burbujas de baño habían desaparecido, y el agua estaba fría, pero Gray todavía no había regresado. Bueno, mierda. ¿Qué esperaba de ella? Habían acordado que esta "relación" era un juego. Sólo sobre el sexo. Y ahora él estaba enojado porque ella quería seguir con los términos de su acuerdo. Muy bien. Lo que sea. Ellos podrían haberlo hecho. Esto podría estar terminado. ¿Por qué habría de importarle? Esto no quiere decir nada. Como había dicho, lo único para lo que lo necesitaba era el sexo. Si tenía alguna duda, podia preguntarle a cualquiera de las 500.000 personas que habían presenciado sus necesidades en el vídeo.

Ella sacó el tapón y salió de la bañera, tambaleándose mientras cogía una toalla. Se la envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo y fue en busca de ropa.

Debía encontrar a Gray y pedir disculpas. Hacer las paces con él. Realmente no fue su culpa que ella fuera una zorra. Alejó una lágrima con el dorso de la mano. Su visión borrosa mientras salía del brillantemente iluminado cuarto de baño y entraba en el oscuro interior de la sala de estar. Ella no podía caminar en línea recta. Se mantuvo inclinándose hacia la derecha. Ella había consumido demasiado champaña. Tropezó a través de la sala de estar con los brazos extendidos para mantener el equilibrio y chocó contra una mesa lateral, golpeando su espinilla contra madera dura. Con el tiempo registró el dolor.

—¡Ay!

Mientras se alejaba de la ofensiva pieza de mueblería, ella golpeó su dedo gordo del pie con la pata del sofá.

—¡Ay! ¡Maldita sea!

Lágrimas de dolor llenaban sus ojos. Se dejó caer pesadamente en un sillón acolchonado gris oscuro, agarrando el resentido dedo del pie con las dos manos. Juvia tomó respiraciones profundas a través de sus dientes hasta que el dolor agudo se desvaneció hasta apagarse. ¿Por qué los dedos gordos tienen tantos malditos receptores del dolor de todos modos?

Cómodo sillón... Ella parpadeó lentamente y apoyó la cabeza contra el brazo del sillón. Ella acurrucó las piernas debajo suyo para calentarlas y jaló de la toalla más cerca.

Tanto sueño... Gray... Por favor, no te enojes conmigo... Te voy a encontrar... Siento hacerte daño... Yo te necesito... Por favor, abrázame... No me dejes sola...


	15. Chapter 14

Gray caminaba impetuosamente por la acera, ajeno a la multitud a lo largo de Vegas Strip. Las personas se apartaban ante él como el mar rojo.

Aparentemente, su aura de enojo iba delante y les alertaba para que salieran de su maldito camino. Ni siquiera sabía a dónde estaba yendo. De regreso al autobús, tal vez. O a un bar. Podría tomarse un trago. Y no esa mierda rebajada que daban en los casinos.

—Oh Dios Mío, ¡Es Gray Fullbuster! —gritó una voz femenina.

Gray se congeló. No estaba en el estado de ánimo apropiado para lidiar con fans. Él miró alrededor, buscando una ruta de escape o un lugar para ocultarse.

—Es él, ¡Gray! —dijo una voz desde una dirección opuesta.

—Gray. Gray. Gray. ¡Te amo!

Giró sobre sus talones, haciendo una mueca ante el gran grupo de chicas corriendo hacia él. Su único medio de escape era la concurrida calle más allá de la acera. Se dirigió en esa dirección, pero se detuvo. Los coches pasaban velozmente. Varios cuerpos chocaron contra él y se tropezó, poniendo un pie en el camino. Un coche pitó mientras se desviaba, apenas esquivándolo. Sin embargo, sus fans lo empujarían a la muerte. Varias manos le agarraron la camiseta y lo jalaron de regreso a la acera.

La tela se rompió a lo largo de la espalda, había perdido el equilibrio y en segundos perdió la camiseta. De nuevo. ¿Por qué siempre le tenían que romper la camiseta? Había una razón por la que mantenía el cabello corto y no llevaba joyas. Si ellas las pudieran coger, considerarían hacer un juego de colecciones.

Las manos, provenientes a varias chicas en la multitud cada vez mayor, lo tocaron, acariciaron, lo apretaron, lo pellizcaron y le acariciaron cada parte desnuda que podían tocar con las manos.

Algunas de las mujeres más audaces le tocaron el trasero debajo de los jeans. Otras le agarraron la entrepierna.

—Ese video no realzó nada —alguien le murmuró al oído por detrás.

—Eres un monstruo.

Él apartó una mano, sólo para que fuera reemplazada por otra. Los flashes de las cámaras lo rodearon. Los gritos de las chillonas voces hicieron que la cabeza le diera vueltas.

Normalmente, no le molestaba ser acariciado y manoseado por sus apremiantes fans, pero había sido lo suficientemente usado por un día. Juvia pensaba en él como un juguete, todas estas chicas lo veían como un objeto para su diversión.

Nadie daba una mierda por él. Por el real Gray. Trataba de ser un buen tipo. Trataba a Juvia bien y ella le recordaba lo poco que en realidad le importaba. Maldición. No la necesitaba. No necesitaba a nadie.

—¡Aléjense! —gritó.

Todo el mundo se congeló. Dudaron unos segundos. Luego continuaron su juego de quien puede tocar a Gray de la manera más invasiva.

—¡Gray! —Una familiar voz masculina —gracias a Dios— lo llamó desde afuera del círculo de admiradoras. Un motor se aceleró ruidosamente y las chicas se apartaron mientras una Harley Davidson golpeaba el separador de la acera. La moto se ubicó junto a Gra y su motociclista se acomodó en el asiento. Jellal. Bajista. Salvador.

—Súbete —dijo Jellal, señalando con la cabeza la parte posterior de la moto. Gray apartó las manos de las fans de su cuerpo y subió a la moto detrás de Jellal.

—¿Me puedes dar un autógrafo, por favor? —preguntó una chica, agarrándolo fuertemente de la muñeca—. ¡Por favor!

—En otro momento.

Gray se liberó de su agarre. La moto salió disparada hacia adelante, saltó la acera y entró en el tráfico. Varios pitos sonaron mientras Jellal atravesaba tres vías.

—Amigo, me salvaste la vida. ¿Sólo ibas de paso?

—Vi la caótica multitud de mujeres. Me imaginé que eras tú el que estaba en la mitad o Bradley Cooper

Gray se rió entre dientes. —Pensé que estabas visitando a Sting.

—Gajeel no quiere que lo haga. —La moto rugió fuerte mientras Jellal aceleró, pasando entre los coches en el pesado tráfico. El tipo era un maniático.

El corazón de Gray se apresuró ante un posible accidente. Para el tercer posible accidente, sólo quería bajarse de la maldita moto. —Hey, disminuye la velocidad. Mierda, amigo, ¿estás tratando de matarnos?

—Es sólo que no quiero ser visto manejando con un tipo medio desnudo en la parte trasera de mi moto.

Gray se echó a reír tanto que casi se cae de la moto. Envolvió los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jellal con la fría y suave chaqueta de cuero contra su desnudo pecho. Gray descasó la barbilla en el hombro de Jellal. —¿Así está mejor, cariño?

—¡Qué asco!

Jellal se deslizó hacia adelante, pero Gray lo apretó para evitar que se moviera en el tanque de gasolina de color rojo. —Aléjate.

Gray resopló. —Disminuye la velocidad y me alejo.

Jellal desaceleró y cuidadosamente se dirigió a la acera más cercana. Como prometió, Gray lo liberó y se deslizó a la parte posterior del asiento. Un momento después, estaba volteando en el estacionamiento en donde el autobús estaba todavía parqueado.

—Hogar dulce hogar —Gray murmuró, mientras Jellal paraba al lado del autobús—. ¿Querías ir a algún otro lugar?

—¿En este aparato? Gray se bajó de la moto y se metió en el autobús vacío. Jellal lo siguió. Él encontró una camiseta en la habitación que no olía a sudor. Se la puso y regresó al área común. Jellal que estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, miró a Gray pasar como si quisiera hablar. Algo raro en Jellal. De mejor humor.

Gray se deslizó en el banco al otro lado de él. —Entonces, ¿Qué has estado haciendo recientemente? —preguntó Gray—. No te he visto últimamente. Siempre sales con la moto.

Jellal se encogió de hombros, frotándose el pendiente en su lóbulo con el pulgar y el índice. —Cosas.

—A lo mejor estás cansado de que Gajeel te moleste todo el tiempo.

Él se encogió de hombros nuevamente. —Gajeel es fantástico. Llegó aquí primero.

—Gajeel puede ser un imbécil, ¿lo sabes? No dejes que te moleste.

—No, en realidad, es fantástico. Deberías seguirle la cuerda un poco.

—¿Yo?

—El tipo te idolatra y tú lo limitas todo el tiempo. Él sólo se ríe, pero… —Jellal se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

Los callados siempre lo sorprendían con sus apreciaciones. ¿Era muy duro con Gajeel? Gray se rascó la frente, frunciendo el ceño ante la idea. Limitaba a Gajeel, pero él necesitaba que lo mantuvieran equilibrado. ¿No? Sí, como un extraño, era sólo que Jellal no entendía su dinámica. ¿Y por qué él pensaba en Jellal como un extraño? Era una parte de la banda como cualquier otro. Sólo porque ha estado con la banda dos años…

—¿Te hacemos sentir como un extraño? —preguntó Gray.

Jellal bajó la mirada hacia la mesa. Después de un largo momento, dijo: —No exactamente.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

—¿Dónde está tu novia? —interrumpió.

—La dejé en el hotel. Me molestó. —En realidad, lo había lastimado, pero le molestaba que pudiera hacerlo tan fácilmente.

—¿Quieres un aventón de regreso?

Gray suspiró, molesto por su debilidad. Debería de mantenerse alejado de ella. Eso lo haría más fácil. Sabía que había arremetido contra él porque estaba herida. Él no sabía cómo tomar ese dolor, pero tenía que intentarlo. —Sí, si no te importa, pero necesito hacer algo primero.

Él sacó un cuadernillo de debajo del cojín del asiento y comenzó a escribir. Ayudaría sacar estos pensamientos de su cabeza, donde se agitaban incesantemente.

Él tituló la página: "Usado"

A continuación, garabateó debajo del título en una escritura apenas legible:

No me ves.

Ciega a mi verdadero yo.

No soy quien crees que debería ser.

Pero no puedo ser alguien que no soy.

Hizo una pausa, mascando la punta del bolígrafo.

Intentare ser quien necesitas,

Lo que necesitas,

Fallé de nuevo.

Desgárrame, córtame, hazme sangrar.

Si eso abre tu corazón para mí.

Tan sólo no me dejes sin nada.

Menos que nada.

Como la última vez.

Úsame.

Es mejor que existir sin ti.

Él cerró el cuadernillo y lo puso de nuevo bajo el asiento.

—¿Estás escribiendo? —Entusiasmado, Jellal se veía más joven que sus veintiseis años. Los ojos marrones se abrieron como platos por la alegría, su típica apariencia fría se desvaneció por lo menos tres segundos.

—Sólo unas cuantas líneas que me llegaron de inspiración. —Gray se deslizó del asiento—. ¿Estás listo para salir?

—¿Huh? —Oh sí. Así que ¿Ya tenemos lo suficiente para una nueva canción?

—En realidad, varias. Tengo la mayor parte de las letras, pero necesitaré que Gajeel les haga los arreglos.

—¿Gajeel?

—Es un maldito dotado para los arreglos. Tiene un oído de oro. Él puede tomar un montón de riffs solos y letras y mágicamente saca una canción completa con una de sus pistas de batería. ¿Alguna vez lo has visto componer?

Con los ojos abiertos como platos, Jellal sacudió la cabeza y siguió a Gray fuera del bus.

—Él y Cobra solían trabajar bien juntos. Desaparecían por una semana con una pila de música, el trabajo de Natsu para la guitarra, mis letras y regresaban con quince o veinte canciones nuevas, listas para el estudio de grabación. Escribieron todo el último álbum de esa manera. No estoy seguro si lo hará ahora que Erick no está. —Gray frunció el ceño. Eso sería un problema, en realidad. No había ocurrido hasta ahora—. Gajeel tendrá que componer conmigo esta vez. Y contigo.

—¿Yo? —farfulló Jellal—. No sé nada sobre escribir música.

Gray se echó a reír. —Yo tampoco, pero eso no me detendrá.

Jellal sonrió. —Trataré de estar alejado de Gajeel, pero me gustaría verlo trabajar.

Gray no lo había reconocido antes, pero Jellal admiraba a Gajeel, sin embargo Gajeel lo trataba como a un niño y continuamente lo molestaba por su tamaño. Era algo raro.

Sin previo aviso, una luz enceguecedora golpeó a Gray en el rostro y un micrófono apareció bajo su barbilla.

—Gray Fullbuster, todos los fans quieren saber si es el final de los Slayers.

Los brillantes flashes lo rodearon. Malditos paparazis. ¿Cómo sabían dónde estaba?

Gray levantó una mano para bloquear el resplandor. —¿Qué?

—Con Sting Eucliffe fuera de servicio, ¿la banda se separará? —gritó el reportero.

—¿Qué? No. Sting se pondrá bien. Denle unos cuantos días para recuperarse antes de que comiencen a hablar de la rotura de la banda.

—Ya veo. Y ¿Usted a menudo tiene sexo en público con prostitutas y luego publica los videos en línea?

—¿Prostitutas? —Gray estaba demasiado aturdido para hacer algo al principio—. Su siguiente instinto fue patear un trasero—. Juvia no es una prostituta, imbécil. Ella es… Ella es… —¿Qué era exactamente? No estaba seguro, pero sabía lo que él quería que ella fuera—. ¡Ella es mi prometida! —Gray trató de golpear al reportero, pero Jellal lo agarró por detrás y le puso los brazos a los costados.

—No hagas esto peor, Gray —dijo Jellal—. Salgamos de aquí.

—Si escribes algo malo de ella, te mataré, ¿me escuchaste? —le gritó al reportero y Jellal lo obligó a moverse en dirección a su moto.

Varios roadies y el líder de la seguridad de los Slayers salieron del autobús pocilga. Rápidamente apartaron al periodista y a la banda de fotógrafos para que él y Jellal pudieran hacer su escape.

Jellal se montó en la Harley y la encendió. La moto cobro vida entre sus muslos. —Vamos.

Gray prefería ir a patearle el trasero al reportero por referirse a Juvia como una prostituta, pero de alguna manera se calmó para subirse a la moto detrás de Jellal y no caerse mientras se alejaban.

A medida de que la testosterona y la adrenalina en su sangre comenzaron a disminuir, él reconoció que le había dicho a ese reportero que Juvia era su prometida. Eso arreglaría unas cuantas cosas, ¿Lo haría? Dios, esperaba que sí.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Jellal.

—Sí. Sólo déjame en el Bellagio.

Tomaron los caminos menos transitados paralelos a Vegas Strip y Gray estuvo detrás del hotel en cuestión de minutos.

—Gracias por el aventón. ¿Vas a ver a Erza de nuevo?

—Tal vez. —Jellal se encogió de hombros. Él se marchó antes de que Gray pudiera parpadear.

Gray había planeado preguntarle a Jellal si quería un trago con él mientras evitaba regresar a la habitación del hotel. Él se preguntó qué tan molesta Juvia estaría porque la había dejado sin decir una palabra. Si tenía que suponer, pensaría que estaba excesivamente molesta. Se detuvo en la mesa de blackjack en su camino por el casino. Jugó unas cuantas manos. Bebió una aguada Jack and Coke y después otra. Todavía no estaba listo para regresar a la habitación. No estaba de humor para que le gritaran y no estaba lo suficientemente borracho para dejar de preocuparse. Para el momento en que estuvo lo suficientemente borracho, eran las 2:00 a.m. Él gastó todo, se sorprendió de cómo estaba y tomó el elevador de vuelta a su piso.

Vaciló en la puerta. Ella posiblemente se había ido después de que él lo hizo. La habitación estaría vacía. Solitaria. Probablemente nunca la volvería a ver. Sin embargo, no tenía sentido desaprovechar una cómoda cama. No quería regresar al autobús y sentarse allí solo. O ser hostigado potencialmente por algún reportero estúpido de nuevo. Podría ir a jugar unas cuantas manos de cartas. Los distribuidores le harían compañía.

Cobarde, le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza. Sí y ¿Qué?

Tomó un profundo respiro, deslizó la tarjeta y empujó la puerta. La luz del baño y la lámpara cerca a la cama estaban todavía encendidas. Juntas emitían la luz suficiente para revelar a Juvia durmiendo en la silla usando nada más que una toalla con una expresión holgada.

¿Se había quedado dormida mientras lo esperaba?

Él puso el letrero de "No molestar", cerró la puerta, activó el cerrojo y cruzó la habitación para pararse a un lado de la silla. La miró dormir por varios minutos. Su rostro estaba aplastado contra el brazo de la silla y una baba corría por la esquina de su boca.

¿Atractiva? No, no realmente. ¿Cautivadora? Completamente.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante y le tocó el hombro desnudo. Su piel estaba fría como el hielo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en la silla?

—Juvia, déjame llevarte a la cama.

Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió soñolientamente cuando lo reconoció. —Gray —ella murmuró—. Te estaba buscando. Sus palabras eran arrastradas mientras hablaba.

Él sonrió. —¿En la silla?

—Me lastimé el dedo. Lo siento. Como si eso explicara algo.

—¿Por qué estás arrepentida? —preguntó, recogiéndola en sus brazos y llevándola hacia la cama.

—Por llamarte juguete divertido.

Él le sonrió mientras la llevaba. ¿Una disculpa? Bien era suficiente para él. —¿No soy divertido?

—No. —Ella sacudió la cabeza y luego se rió—. Quiero decir, sí, eres divertido. No eres… —Juvia suspiró con una expresión vacía. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello y se acurrucó contra él—. Sabes lo que quiero decir. Me gustas. —Ella le besó la clavícula a través de su camiseta—. Tú me gustas.

Bueno eso era un comienzo. Una audible distancia era mejor que el odio. —Usted, Señorita Loxar, está muy borracha.

—Sí, lo estoy. —Ella estuvo de acuerdo en voz alta y estalló en carcajadas.

Él sonrió y la tendió en la cama. Desató la toalla y la abrió, dejándola desnuda ante su hambrienta mirada.

—¿Qué estás mirando, Gray? —dijo ella—. Riéndose y resoplando. Se cubrió la boca con la mano y se echó a reír de nuevo.

—A la mujer más hermosa de la existencia.

Él se subió a la cama y se tendió a su lado. Dobló el codo y descansó la cabeza en su mano, pasando las yemas de su mano libre por el vientre de Juvia. Ella se estremeció.

—¿Va a violarme ahora, Señor Fullbuster ? —preguntó, con voz ronca.

—Cada centímetro de ti —murmuró y le besó el hombro tiernamente.

—¡Ya era hora!

Ella se rió de nuevo pero su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras las yemas de Gray se movieron a un lado de su vientre hasta la protuberancia de su cadera. Él la acarició de arriba a abajo, mirando la piel de gallina sobre su piel y sus pezones endurecerse por la necesidad. Él se inclinó hacia delante y la besó.

Sabía a champaña y a fresas.

Él disfrutaba explorar cada centímetro de ella. Usó sus labios, las manos, las uñas, la superficie lisa de su antebrazo, sus dientes, su lengua todas las diferentes texturas de su cuerpo para estimularle la piel. Él comenzó con su frente y se hizo camino hasta la punta de sus pies. Ella no protestó cuando le dio vuelta sobre su estómago y comenzó el proceso de nuevo, subiendo por su cuerpo desde las plantas de sus pies hasta el sensible lugar en la parte trasera de su cuello.

Él hizo una pausa, notando que había dejado de moverse y de gemir de placer. Él le apartó el cabello del rostro y encontró sus ojos cerrados.

—¿Juvia? —Le sacudió el hombro y ella comenzó a resoplar mientras recobraba el conocimiento—. No estás en esto, ¿verdad?

—Se siente tan bien que me quedé dormida —murmuró—. Estoy cansada.

—Nunca has tolerado el alcohol.

Él sacó el edredón y puso su cuerpo sobre la sábana. La cubrió y subió la manta hasta su barbilla.

Ella se revolcó en ellas e inmediatamente se quedó dormida. Lo menos que ella podía haber hecho era usarlo para su diversión antes de que se durmiera en el estupor de una borrachera.

Bueno, sólo había una cosa que hacer cuando enfrentaba este nivel de frustración sexual.

Gray se puso de pie, se quitó la camiseta y cayó al suelo.

Flexiones de brazos.


	16. Chapter 15

La mañana siguiente después de disfrutar de una sesión de vigoroso yoga desnudo para relajar su mente y después de atraer a Gray dentro de sus muslos donde pertenecía, Juvia acompaño a Gray a visitar a Sting en el hospital. Sting había sido trasladado a una nueva habitación, pero él no estaba descansando como se lo habían recomendado. Estaba en un acalorado debate con el médico local quien se había encargado de su cuidado.

—No hay razón para qué me quede aquí —Sting le dijo al médico—. La tomografía muestra que no hay inflamación, ni hemorragia. Ya probé que puedo caminar, usar el baño, comer sólidos. ¿Qué más quiere? —Él cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho. Aun no los había notado en el marco de la puerta, pero Jessica dudaba que hubiera hecho algún cambio en su actitud.

—Quiero que se calme Señor Eucliffe —el doctor dijo en un fuerte acento hindú—. Aún es posible que su herida se vuelva a abrir y cause una hemorragia interna. Es una condición muy seria. Debe continuar con la atención médica por al menos tres días más. Como mínimo.

—¿Tres días más? —La cabeza de Sting golpeo su almohada—. Moriré de aburrimiento para entonces. Estoy bien ¿por qué no me cree? —Meditó por un segundo, dio una mirada "aja" y luego tomó el celular que descansaba en la bandeja de su cama—. Voy a llamar a mi papá. Vamos a ver lo que dice. —Sting se concentro muy fuerte en extender su dedo índice y tocar varios botones antes de levantar el teléfono hacia su oreja con una expresión tipo "te lo voy a demostrar"

Juvia sonrió para sí misma. El tipo era totalmente encantador. Como el hermano que todos querían, pero estaban agradecidos de no tener.

Mientras Sting manipulaba a su padre por teléfono, notó a Juvia y a Gray en la puerta. El sonrió brillantemente y los invitó a entrar. El doctor se giró hacia ellos, luciendo nervioso y cansado.

—Espero que vengan a hacer entrar en razón a su amigo.

—Para empezar él no tiene ningún sentido común —Gray dijo en su voz de barítono.

—Escuché eso Fullbuster —Sting dijo regodeándose, luego dijo al teléfono—: Sí, de acuerdo. Papá. Lo que tome sacarme de este lugar. Los doctores aquí son charlatanes.

Su médico negó con la cabeza y dejó la habitación. Juvia no podía creer lo bien que se veía Sting. Su color estaba de vuelta. El brillo travieso había vuelto a sus ojos azules. Si no fuera por las grapas a un lado de su cabeza y la rara manera en que sostenía las manos, podía casi imaginar que nunca había estado herido.

—Así que ¿tu papa va a sacarte de aquí? —Gray, dijo sentándose en la silla junto a la cama de Sting. Tiró de Juvia para que se sentara en sus rodillas.

—Sí, gracias a Dios.

—Hoy luces mejor —Juvia dijo— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—No está mal, pero mi cabeza duele.

—Siempre has sido irritante —bromeo Gray.

—Jódete.

—¿Ves lo que quiero decir? —se rió—. ¿Cómo están tus manos?

Juvia le dio un codazo a Gray en las costillas.

Sting metió las manos bajo las mantas, su sonrisa se desvaneció en un ceño. —Están mejorando, eso creo.

—Eso está bien. Necesitamos volver a la carretera lo más pronto posible.

Juvia le dio otro codazo a Gray. A veces el hombre era tan obvio con su insensibilidad. Gray unió sus cejas en un ceño. —¿Qué?

Ella lo ignoró. No quería que Sting se sintiera peor al deletrear la estupidez de Gray. —¿Vas a quedarte con tus padres mientras te recuperas? —Juvia preguntó, esperando cambiar el tema.

La nariz de Sting se arrugó. —Es la única manera que conseguí para que papá estuviera de acuerdo en sacarme de aquí. Al menos tienen piscina.

—Supongo que podemos trabajar en el estudio mientras esperamos a que te mejores —Gray, dijo, planeándolo todo en su pequeño mundo futurista—. Probablemente podamos grabar todo en un par de semanas. Excepto tus partes, Sting. A menos que quieras que Natsu grabe las secciones de guitarra por ti.

Sting lucía como si alguien hubiera arrancado su corazón mientras aún latía, lo hubiera tirado al piso, y lo estuviera pisoteando.

—El no quiere decir eso Sting —Juvia se bajó de la rodilla de Gray y agarró su pezón, retorciéndolo jalándolo para que se levantara.

—¡Ouch!. Mujer ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Gray protestó mientras se levantaba de la silla.

—Necesito hablar contigo en el pasillo un momento —luego dijo entre dientes—: ¡Ahora! —Soltó su pezón y salió por la puerta.

—¿Qué hice? —Gray, preguntó caminando tras de ella.

Cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance del oído de Sting, ella se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo. —¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel Gray? ¿Viste la mirada en su rostro?

La expresión de Gray no expresaba nada. —¿Huh?

—Sting. Idiota. Lo heriste. Ha estado consiente por un día y tu ya tienes a Natsu para que haga su trabajo como guitarrista en el nuevo álbum. ¿En que estabas pensando?

—No quise decir permanentemente. Sólo para la grabación.

—El álbum esperará hasta que él se mejore.

—Así que ¿vamos a esperar sentados y jugar con nuestros pulgares mientras él se mejora? No podemos salir de gira sin él. —Tenía una mirada reflexiva en su rostro—. A menos que encontremos a alguien que lo reemplace.

Juvia lo golpeo en el pecho. —¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso!

—No es nada personal contra Sting. Si nos detenemos ahora perderemos nuestro momento. Finalmente estamos donde queremos estar como banda, y Zas, ocurre esto.

Sabía que no podía responder nada sobre su camino al éxito, así que cambio la táctica.

—¿Realmente crees que Natsu estará de acuerdo en tocar sin Sting? Sabes que ellos trabajan como una unidad ¿También vas a reemplazar a Natsu?

Él respiro audiblemente. —Lo siento, le hice daño. Sólo estoy preocupado. Mucha gente depende de nosotros para su cheque de pago, ¿lo sabes?

Así que él no sólo estaba pensando en él mismo como sospechó. Ahora se sentía mal por gritarle. —Funcionará. Te lo garantizo.

Él sonrió. —¿Puedo tener eso por escrito?

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

Levantó su camisa, revelando marcas rojas alrededor de su pezón izquierdo. —Y creo que le debes a este tipo una disculpa.

Rodó los ojos y caminó de vuelta al cuarto de Sting.

—Juvia —la llamó—. ¿Puedo hacer una cita para sexo en dos horas?

Varias personas caminado por el corredor se detuvieron a curiosear.

Ella se detuvo y lo miró sobre su hombro, sus cejas se unieron en un iracundo ceño. —¡Gray!

—¿Qué? —Se encogió de hombros y camino hacia ella.

—No necesitas una cita.

Él rió y rodeó su cintura con los brazos, mientras se inclinaba sobre ella. Luego la alzó mientras entraban en el cuarto de Sting.

Lo encontraron en un ataque de frustración, golpeando repetidamente su mano maltratada contra el control remoto del televisor.

* * *

><p>Juvia levantó la vista de la pantalla a la computadora para mirar a Natsu. Lucy había tirado una gran cantidad de datos y papeles sobre su regazo y Juvia estaba ansiosa por echar un vistazo, dispuesta a demostrar que era digna de su excesivo salario.<p>

—¿Dónde está Gray? —preguntó Natsu—. Se supone que deberíamos estar saliendo hacia Los Ángeles ahora mismo.

Sting había salido con sus padres en su BMW el día anterior. El autobús, el camión con los equipos ya estaban en el camino. Tan pronto como Gray regresara, podrían salir también.

—Dijo que tenía ir a hacer algo realmente rápido. Yo pensé que ahora él estaría de vuelta.

—¿Él no te dijo dónde iba?

Juvia sacudió su cabeza. —Yo no soy su amo y señor.

—Heh. Podrías haberme engañado. —Natsu puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a alejarse, pero Juvia lo agarró del brazo.

—Honestamente, Natsu, no entiendo por qué tienes problemas conmigo. No eras tan hiriente.

—Quizá tiene algo que ver con lo que le hiciste a Gray.

—¿Qué le hice a Gray? ¿Exactamente qué piensas que le hice?

—Lo destruiste cuando lo dejaste sin ninguna razón.

—¿Sin razón? No tienes idea de por qué lo dejé, ¿verdad?

—Él nos lo contó todo. Que te fuiste porque no podía permitirse el lujo de que fueras a la facultad de derecho.

Juvia quedó con la boca abierta.

—No eres más que una interesada…

—¿Eso es lo que les dijo? —balbuceó ella.

—¿Vas a negarlo?

¿Pensaba Natsu que ella era una interesada como su madre? ¿Como su madre? Juvia no podría respirar; mucho menos hablar en su propia defensa.

—Eso es lo que pensaba. —Él soltó su brazo fuera de su alcance y se dirigió hacia el baño.

—¡No! No es por eso que me fui. —Ella se puso en pie y lo siguió. Natsu se detuvo ante la puerta del baño—. Me fui porque me dijo que no se casaría conmigo si yo iba a la facultad de derecho. Yo estaba pagando por ella, pero me prohibió ir. Por eso me fui. No quería que él controlara mi vida. No tenía derecho a hacerme elegir entre lo que amo y lo que me encanta.

Natsu se volvió y la miró pensativo hasta que ella comenzó a estar inquieta bajo su intensa mirada de ojos marrones. —Ahora creo que, él hizo exactamente lo mismo a Gajeel hace doce años.

—No exactamente lo mismo —dijo Gajeel desde su banco, donde estaba tumbado leyendo una revista de tetas—. Yo podría haber dejado la banda. El cambio a la batería no era tan malo. Me gustaba. —Se rascó detrás de la oreja—. Quiero decir, ahora sí. En aquel entonces, no tanto.

—Gray cree que sabe lo que es mejor para todos —dijo Natsu.

—Es exasperante eso que hace habitualmente —dijo Gajeel.

—Lo siento Juvia, te juzgué injustamente —dijo Natsu—. Me alegro de que rompieras con él. No estoy seguro de por qué le estás dando esta segunda oportunidad. Él probablemente no lo merece. Sin embargo, él cambiará por ti. Hará cualquier cosa para que las cosas estén bien. Él te ama mucho.

¿Gray la amaba? Ella no creía eso. Tal vez a él le gustaba el aspecto que tenía. O la forma en que disfrutaba de su cuerpo y se complacía del suyo. Pero, ¿sabía quién era ella en el interior?

Dudaba que él pudiera reconocerla en una rueda de reconocimiento de la policía si tuviera que identificarla por quién ella era realmente.

—¡Ve! —la voz de Gray retumbaba fuera del autobús.

—No quiero hacerlo. —Había algo familiar en esa quejumbrosa voz femenina. Juvia estaba segura de que la había oído recientemente en una pesadilla.

—O entras y lo haces o puedes hacerlo delante de todos aquí fuera en el estacionamiento.

Juvia frunció el ceño. ¿Había ido a recoger a algún fan? ¿A qué estaba obligando a hacer exactamente a la pobre mujer? Juvia se dirigió hacia los escalones del autobús para intervenir.

—Bien. —La joven subía las escaleras con Gray detrás de ella.

Juvia hizo una pausa en medio del pasillo en el instante en que reconoció a la compañera de Gray. Era la guía de la Torre Eiffel. ¿En qué estaba pensando, al traer a la pequeña perra grabadora aquí? ¿Quería que la matara con sus propias manos? Juvia estaba definitivamente preparada para cometer el crimen.

—Adelante —Gray le incitó.

—Lo siento —murmuró a los pies de Juvia.

—Creo que ella no te oyó —dijo Gray—. Y mírala cuando se lo digas.

La chica levantó la cabeza. Su rostro estaba surcado de lágrimas. —Lo siento, está bien. Lo siento. Sólo lo hice porque estaba celosa. Porque lo quiero. Y a la única que quiere es a ti. Todo lo que él quiere eres tú. Y tú no lo mereces. —Sus manos apretadas en los puños—. Pero siento haber grabado ese video. Y siento haberlo publicado. Lo siento porque él siempre piensa en mí, pensará en mí como la puta que te hirió. Realmente me gustaría que cayeras muerta, maldita puta.

Bueno, esa fue la peor disculpa que Juvia había recibido alguna vez, pero era una disculpa. Ella levantó la mirada hacia Gray. Parecía totalmente perplejo por la tiranía de la chica.

—¿La perseguiste y trajiste aquí para que me pidiera disculpas? —Juvia preguntó.

—Se suponía que no le dirías eso de esa manera. —Él le dio un codazo a la chica en el hombro—. No debías haberlo dicho así. Hemos ensayado…

La joven se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, su cuerpo temblaba por los sollozos. —No me obligues a decirlo de nuevo. Por favor.

Gray le dio un codazo de nuevo. —Oye, me prometiste…

—Está bien, Gray —dijo Juvia—. Ella no tiene que disculparse si no quiere. Estoy satisfecha de saber que tengo algo que quiere, pero que nunca va a tener. Ella siempre se preguntará si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si no hubiera sido una pequeña perra vengativa.

—Me imaginaba que se tendría que rebajarse y rogar más para conseguir tu perdón, pero si estás satisfecha… —Gray se encogió de hombros. Él tomó a la chica del brazo y la condujo hacia la salida—. Fuera de aquí.

—Espera, Gray. Por favor, no me odies. No puedo soportar pensar que me odias. Por favor, Gray. Por favor. Lo siento mucho. —La joven siguió llorando todo el camino por los escalones.

—Ese es el tipo de disculpa que le debes a Juvia, no a mí.

Sin embargo, Juvia no necesitaba la disculpa de la muchacha. Gray había salido a su paso para tratar de hacerla sentir mejor. Era realmente algo bueno para que él lo hiciera. Ella se emocionó a su pesar.

—Sus métodos son completamente poco ortodoxos —dijo Lucy—, pero sabes que él tiene buenas intenciones, ¿no?

Juvia sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Él estaba tratando de arreglar las cosas. Era lo que hacía.

Gray cerró la puerta. —Vamos, Droy —gritó—, antes de que ella intente aferrarse a un lado del autobús.

Droy arrancó el autobús y tranquilamente tiró adelante, mientras Gray miraba ansiosamente por una ventana polarizada.

Jeuvi caminó, se puso detrás de él y le rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. —Gracias.

Él miró por encima del hombro para mirarla. —Pensé que tal vez si ella se disculpaba, te sentirías mejor. Quiero decir, sé que no soluciona mucho,

Ella levantó su mano para cubrir sus labios. —Ayudó. Me siento mejor.

Mostró ambos hoyuelos cuando sonrió contra su mano. —Entonces, valió la pena la guitarra favorita de Natsu.

—¿Qué? —gritó Natsu—. ¿Le has dado mi guitarra?

Gray se echó a reír. —Estoy bromeando. —Se volvió hacia Juvia, con su expresión sería—. Vas a quedarte conmigo en Los Ángeles, ¿no?

Ella realmente no había considerado lo que haría una vez que regresara a Los Ángeles. —¿Está seguro de que a los chicos no les importará? —Él miró a sus compañeros de banda, confundido—. ¿Por qué les ha de importar?

—Estará bastante lleno de gente, ¿no?

—¿Por qué estaría lleno de gente?

—El apartamento que está encima de ese negocio de limpieza en seco no es muy grande.

—Oh Dios, en realidad no creerás que todos todavía vivimos allí, ¿verdad? Eso era insufrible. Tengo un apartamento en la playa ahora.

—Bien —murmuró ella. Él se las había arreglado para hacerse rico desde la última vez que habían compartido vivienda. Ella frunció el ceño ante la idea—. Podría quedarme con mis padres. —Su ceño se profundizó. Melody, que se quedó con su familia durante el verano, no estaría de vuelta en la ciudad, sin embargo, Lucy no había pagado todavía a Juvia, por lo que sus opciones eran limitadas.

—¿No quieres quedarte conmigo? —preguntó Gray.

—No quiero ser una plaga. O ser una gorrona.

—No serías una plaga o una gorrona. Quiero que te quedes conmigo. —Bajó la cabeza para susurrarle al oído—. Mucha privacidad, más un montón de espacio es igual a un montón de sexo, sensacional.

Ella sonrió. —Bueno, si eso es lo que tienes en mente, voy a tener que decir que sí, me gustaría quedarme contigo en Los Ángeles. Bueno, hasta que Sting se recupere y volvamos de gira.

Permanecer en el apartamento de Gray era sólo temporal, por lo que no significaba que fueran a vivir juntos. ¿No? Sí. Temporal. Añadió el dinero del alquiler en la abultada pestaña de lo que ella le debía.

—Excelente. —Él la abrazó y la besó en la parte superior de la cabeza—. Yo no puedo esperar hasta que veas el lugar. Te encantará.

—No tengas una idea equivocada, Gray. Esto no va a cambiar nuestra relación. Esto no significa que vayamos en serio.

—¿Estar comprometido no es serio? —preguntó Jellal.

Juvia se volvió hacia él. —¿De qué estás hablando?

Jellal miró a Gray y luego bajó la mirada al suelo. —No importa.

—¿Por qué crees que estamos comprometidos, Jellal?

—Gray se lo dijo a ese periodista…

Gray dio un gruñido de advertencia.

—Nada —dijo Jellal.

—¿Qué periodista? —Juvia miró hacia Gray—. ¿Qué hiciste, Gray? No mentiste sobre nuestra relación, ¿verdad?

—No era mi intención, acababa de estallar todo. No podía dejar que él creyera que en realidad eras una prostituta.

—¿Una prostituta? ¿Alguien pensó que yo era una prostituta?

—Sí, yo lo arreglé sin embargo. Le dije que eras mi novia para protegerte.

—¿Le dijiste qué?

—Estás gritando.

—¡Por supuesto que estoy gritando! ¿Has mentido sobre algo que afecta seriamente a mi vida. Esta historia circulará y la gente lo va a creer, no importa lo ridículo que sea eso.

—¿Ridículo?

—¿Cómo pudiste decirle que yo era tu novia? Como si hubiera pensado alguna vez casarme contigo.

—Bueno, qué querías que dijera, Juvia, ¿que simplemente eres alguien para pasar el rato? ¿Que no eres nada más para mí que un buen polvo? Eso hubiera ido nada bien para reparar tu reputación.

—¿Y quién la destruyó en el primer lugar? Oh, eso es correcto. Tú lo hiciste. —Juvia tomó una pila de hojas de datos y el ordenador portátil de la mesa del comedor. Ella lo guardó todo bajo el brazo—. No puedo trabajar con ese idiota alrededor —le dijo a Lucy, que levantó las cejas hacia ella, pero no dijo nada—. Mándame un correo electrónico si necesitas cualquier cosa. —Juvia pateó por el pasillo—. ¡Detén el autobús! —gritó ella.

Droy clavó los frenos. Juvi se sujetó del poste junto al asiento del conductor, por lo que no cayó en su cara.

—No me asustes de esa manera —murmuró Droy.

Juvia colgó el bolso en el hombro y se dirigió hacia la salida. —Déjame salir —gruñó a Droy.

Él corrió a obedecerla y la puerta del autobús se abrió.

Gray la siguió escaleras abajo. —¿Adónde vas? Pensé que te ibas a quedar conmigo hasta que nos vayamos de gira.

Estaba tan enfadada que no podía ver bien. —Yo preferiría… prefiero… quedarme en la casa de mi madre. Qué era la peor cosa en la que ella podría pensar. Ella se alejó hacia el estacionamiento del Mandalay Bay y al pedazo de mierda de Nissan Sentra todavía aparcado allí.

—¿Juvia? —Gray la llamó.

—¡Estoy harta de que jodas mi vida, Gray! Llámame cuando la banda comience la gira. Hasta entonces no quiero saber de ti o verte, ni siquiera saber que está vivo.

—¿Sí? Bueno, la próxima vez que alguien te llame prostituta, no voy a corregirlos —gritó.

—Eso es mejor a que el mundo piense que estoy comprometida con un egoísta hijo de puta como tú.

Gray miró a Juvia alejarse con su corazón en la garganta. ¿Había algo peor que ver como ella lo dejaba? No. Se fue tras ella, pero Lucy lo agarró del brazo.

—¡Que se vaya! —dijo.

Sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente. —No puedo.

—Tienes que hacerlo, Gray. Ella tiene que saber quién eres. Por qué haces las cosas que haces. Ella no lo entiende. Ella piensa que estás tratando de controlar su vida. Hasta que ella se da cuenta que no es tu intención, sólo vamos a volverla loca. Dale tiempo para que entienda por qué hiciste lo que hiciste. Unos pocos minutos para echarte de menos, cariño. —Ella le acarició la mejilla con simpatía—. Ella, te quiere, ya sabes.

—Pero ella se va. —Señaló con una mano a la figura reduciéndose de Juvia como si eso explicara toda su agitación interna.

—Ella regresará. Dijo que la llamara cuando la banda empezara la gira. Si no quisiera volver a verte de nuevo, no te lo habría dicho eso.

—O es sólo la necesidad del dinero la que habla.

Lucy resopló. —Yo no puedo creer que pienses eso. Yo le doy tres días, finalmente, antes de ella esté en tu puerta con ganas de volver. Sólo confía en mí en esto, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que tú la amas. Es por eso que intentas con tanto ahínco arreglar las cosas con ella. Ella aún no ha deducido eso, todavía. Tienes a la pobre chica tan confundida que nunca lo va a ver. Y no importa lo mucho que lo desees, no puedes hacer que lo vea. Ella tiene que deducirlo por sí misma.

Juvia desapareció de la vista, llevándose con ella el corazón previamente alojado en la garganta de Gray.

—Prométeme que no vas a ir tras ella, Gray. Que vas a ser paciente. Dale un par de días para respirar.

—Lo intentaré.

—¿Gray ? —dijo Lucy tono de reproche.

—Está bien. Como sea. Psicológicamente sabes más.

Antes de que incluso el autobús se incorporara en la carretera, Gray ya había pensado en tres razones por las que él necesitaba ponerse en contacto con Juvia tan pronto como llegara a Los Ángeles.

Había dejado su maleta en el autobús. Había dejado varias pilas de los datos de Lucy atrás. Y ya la echaba de menos.


End file.
